


What happens in the chat stays in the chat

by Aki_teru



Series: Dem Bois [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd gen captains, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, basically becomes a non-chat fic near the end, chatfic, contains non-chat sections, mostly humor but will have some angst too, next gen captains, other characters will show up as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/pseuds/Aki_teru
Summary: The 2nd gen. captains create a chat group as sort of an outlet to the stress of their captaincy. Chaos will ensue. Friends will be made. Relationships may grow. Shit may hit the fan. They might not always get along, but at least they'll have one place to turn to when things go awry. //HQ!! 2nd generation captains





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> YahooBaba - Yahaba Shigeru  
> sheROByou - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> FutaCutie - Futakuchi Kenji  
> ima_succ_yuu - Terushima Yuuji

**_ December 20, 2016   00:41 _ **

**__ **

 

**YahooBaba:**

Please don’t add him

 

**ChiKARMA**

dont be rude. we cant just leave him out

 

**FutaCutie**

Yeah, come on Baba

Wouldn’t want karma to come back and bite ya in the ass for leaving someone out

 (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**YahooBaba**

Oh shut the fuck up Futakuchi

You’re not even cute

 

**FutaCutie**

ಥ_ಥ

 

**YahooBaba**

Stop with the faces already

 

**FutaCutie**

You know you like it.

 

**YahooBaba**

I really don’t

 

 

 **_ChiKARMA_ ** _added **sheROByou** to the group_

**YahooBaba**

What tHe FuCK did I just tell you NOT to do

 

**ChiKARMA**

i dont listen to rivals sorry

 

**FutaCutie**

Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**YahooBaba**

Futakuchi

 

**FutaCutie**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

 **_YahooBaba_ ** _is offline._

**FutaCutie**

Victory  ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

**ChiKARMA**

lol that chat face looks just like you

 

**FutaCutie**

Is that an insult or???

 

**ChiKARMA**

take it how you will

 

**FutaCutie**

Well I think it’s cute so THANK YOU Ennoshita

 

**ChiKARMA**

yeah sure

 

**FutaCutie**

Bitch

Where the fuck is everyone though

I mean Yahaba got burned into the fucking ground but

This chat is dead rn

 

**ChiKARMA**

well some people have lives outside of this chat so

 

**sheROByou**

haha burn

 

**FutaCutie**

Fucking

 

**ChiKARMA**

hi shirabu

 

**sheROByou**

Hi, what the fuck is this

 

**ChiKARMA**

group chat for the current captains

 

**sheROByou**

Why?

 

**ChiKARMA**

mainly fun but also useful for organizing events like practice games and stuff

 

**sheROByou**

That’s not even our job though

And Shiratorizawa already has practice games with college level teams

 

**FutaCutie**

Wow

 

**sheROByou**

No offense, but I don’t think this is necessary

 

**ChiKARMA**

how is that without offense

we were just trying to include you

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

OH SNAP!

 

**FutaCutie**

Where the fuck did you even come from, Teru?

 

**ChiKARMA**

at least give it a chance shirabu

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

My mom’s vagina

 

**FutaCutie**

tmi

 

**ChiKARMA**

i am trying to have a civil conversation here. go talk about your mothers vaginas elsewhere please

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Sorry

 

**ChiKARMA**

thank you

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

But seriously shirabu, you should stay

I promise it’s not as bad as it looks

 

**sheROByou**

You literally just mentioned coming from your mother’s vagina.

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Okay so we’re not always professional but that’s kinda the point

 

**ChiKARMA**

being captain can be pretty stressful especially with problematic kouhai

so think of this as sort of an outlet

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

What happens in the group stays in the group.

 

**sheROByou**

This is so stupid.

Fine. I’ll stay in you lame chat

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

YAY

 

**sheROByou**

*your

 

**FutaCutie**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 

**sheROByou**

But if it gets annoying I’m leaving

 

**FutaCutie**

(TT_TT)

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

:c

 

**ChiKARMA**

itll be great to have you shirabu

 

**sheROByou**

Okay but seriously, have you never heard of grammar? Punctuation? Capitalization? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.

 

**ChiKARMA**

aint nobody got time for that

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

oh SHIT boi tru dat

 

**FutaCutie**

Okay but can I please ask who “she” is and why she’s robbing me?

 

**sheROByou**

Your mom.

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

!!!!  BOI

 

**FutaCutie**

What did I ever do

 

**sheROByou**

You were born.

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Savage

 

**FutaCutie**

I see why Yahaba didn’t want you in the group

 

**sheROByou**

Are you fcuking kidding me? That asshole is here?

 

**ChiKARMA**

play nice

 

**sheROByou**

I didn’t sign up for this

 

**ChiKARMA**

you signed up for captain and therefore you signed up for this

 

**sheROByou**

fml

 

 

* * *

 

** December 20, 2016  18:05 **

 

 

**YahooBaba**

Hey guy

 

**sheROByou**

Ew

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

HI!!

 

**FutaCutie**

Ah, the sweet smell of rivalry

 

**YahooBaba**

Fuck, I forgot you assholes added him

 

**sheROByou**

Yahoo to you too

 

**YahooBaba**

Your username is a play on your actual name? lol Lame

 

**sheROByou**

Literally everyone’s is

Shut the fuck up

 

**FutaCutie**

Akaashi’s isn’t.

 

**sheROByou**

Who the fuck is Akaashi

 

**ChiKARMA**

fukurodanis captain

 

**sheROByou**

Fukurodani? That’s a Tokyo team though

 

**ChiKARMA**

my team attends a training camp in tokyo and we get along particularly well with fukurodani and nekoma

tho nekomas captain isnt in here yet because he broke his phone and cant get a new one yet

 

**sheROByou**

Oh, okay.

 

**YahooBaba**

You still never told us how he broke it

Seriously how do you even break a phone

I’ve literally had the same one for the past four years

 

**FutaCutie**

Look at you, Mr. “I Care More For My Phone Than My Creampuff Hairstyle”

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

BOIIIII

 

**sheROByou**

lmao get rekt

 

**YahooBaba**

What the fuck is wrong with my hair?

And seriously? Rekt? Stop trying to be cool, Shitabu

 

**sheROByou**

I don’t even have to try, bitch

 

**YahooBaba**

Right cos your lameass bangs are so “cool”

 

**sheROByou**

Aw, is the YahooBaby upset?

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

boooiiiii

 

**FutaCutie**

Oh no. His cold little heart’s got a YahooBooboo.

Better give him a FutaKissy so he doesn’t cry

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

BOOOOOIIIIIiiiiii

 

**YahooBaba**

First of all

 

**sheROByou**

Gross.

 

**YahooBaba**

FIRST OF ALL

 

**ChiKARMA**

alright guys dont gang up on him

 

**YahooBaba**

Thank you

 

**ChiKARMA**

stress is bad for the baby

 

**FutaCutie**

pfft

 

**ChiKARMA**

aka him

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

damn soooooonnn

 

**sheROByou**

Rekt.

 

**YahooBaba**

I hate you all

 

 

 **_FutaCutie_ ** _changed **YahooBaba’s** name to **YahaBaby**._

**YahaBaby**

Fuck off

 

 

 **_YahaBaby_ ** _changed **FutaCutie’s** name to **Futashitty**._

**YahaBaby**

Payback, bitch.

 

**Futashitty**

Wow.

I came out here to have a good time

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

i luv you guys

 

**Futashitty**

And I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

**sheROByou**

This is kind of entertaining.

 

 

 **_YahaBaby_ ** _changed **sheROByou’s** name to **microscopicdemon**._

 

**microscopicdemon**

I always speak too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> YahaBaby - Yahaba Shigeru  
> microscopicdemon - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Futashitty - Futakuchi Kenji  
> ima_succ_yuu - Terushima Yuuji  
> BeHOOTiful - Akaashi Keiji

**_ December 21, 2016  11:23 _ **

 

 

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

So guys what do you want for christmas??

 

**microscopicdemon**

To be left alone

 

**Futashitty**

A hug would be nice.

 

**YahaBaby**

Shitabu, you get that every year

Though I doubt anyone minds

lol

No one likes you

 

**ChiKARMA**

thats uncalled for yahaba

 

**microscopicdemon**

Yeah, quit acting like such a BABY

 

**YahaBaby**

I’m sorry, did you guys hear anything?

House must be possessed

 

**Futashitty**

This is literally a text conversation??

There’s no sound?

 

**YahaBaby**

It was probably just a tiny, little, microscopic insect demon or something

 

**microscopicdemon**

I’m not even that much shorter than you guys?

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

lmao please, you’re tiny

 

**microscopicdemon**

You’re not even 3cm taller than me. stfu

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

haha okay

But seriously

What do you guys want

 

**microscopicdemon**

Why are you even getting anything

We hardly talk.

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Wuuuuuttttt?

We’re talking rite now tho?

 

**microscopicdemon**

*right *though

 

**Futashitty**

Just let him be nice, Shirabu.

 

**microscopicdemon**

I’ve literally been in this chat for a day.

What reason does he have to be nice to me?

 

**YahaBaby**

None. lmao

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Kindness doesn’t need a reason

 

**ChiKARMA**

well said akaashi

 

**Futashitty**

Akaashi always saves the day.

What a nice guy

 

**microscopicdemon**

Whatever. I don’t want anything anyway

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

NooOOoooooooO

 

**Futashitty**

Quit being such a tsundere

 

**microscopicdemon**

I’m not

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

please

Shirabu

I can’t just not get you something

What about a hug

 

**microscopicdemon**

I definitely don’t want a hug.

 

**YahaBaby**

He needs a hug

 

**microscopicdemon**

stfu I do not

 

**ChiKARMA**

everyone needs a hug shirabu

 

**Futashitty**

I was serious about the hug tho

Teru

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Bruh I’m gonna give you all hugs anyway

 

**Futashitty**

Alright then, just get me sour gummies or soemthing

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

Okaaaayyyyyyy!!

see shirabu, it’s not that hard

what’s your fave candy

 

**microscopicdemon**

I don’t want anything.

Just take no for an answer already. God.

 

**ChiKARMA**

dont be rude shirabu

 

**YahaBaby**

He doesn’t know any other way of being

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

:(

 

**microscopicdemon**

Will you people please just leave me alone

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

I’ll just get something random for u then

 

**microscopicdemon**

No. For crying out loud, NO.

 

**YahaBaby**

Now who’s the baby

 

**ChiKARMA**

shirabu why dont you want him to get you anything

theres no harm in it

 

**microscopicdemon**

Because then it makes me feel like I have to get something and I don’t have the fucking money to do that right now, but I don’t want to fucking feel guilty about it either, so just fucking let it go already.

 

**Futashitty**

I think we hit a nerve

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

You don’t have to feel guilty about not getting me anything

 

**YahaBaby**

Bitch how the fuck do you not have money

 

**ChiKARMA**

yahaba

 

**YahaBaby**

He literally goes to Shiratorizawa

That’s a lame excuse, even for you Shitabu

 

**microscopicdemon**

Fuck off

I am literally the only one on my team that’s here without a scholarship, so go to hell. You don’t fucking know my life.

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

oh shit soooooonnnn

 

**Futashitty**

Wow Yahaba. Way to be an ass.

 

**ChiKARMA**

dont mind him shirabu. youre fine

 

**BeHOOTiful**

I’m disappointed in you Yahaba.

 

**YahaBaby**

fine

Sorry.

 

**microscopicdemon**

Whatever.

 

**ChiKARMA**

okay guys easy on the salt

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

I won’t get you anything if u realy don’t want

But

you’re getting the biggest hug when i see you

 

**microscopicdemon**

Thank you but please don’t fucking touch me

 

**_Futashitty_ ** _changed **microscopicdemon’s** name to **needsahug2k16.**_

 

 

**needsahug2k16**

I swear to god

 

**YahaBaby**

lmao

You’re not getting one from me

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

!!!!!! BOOIIIIIIIIIII

 

**Futashitty**

First one to hug Shirabu gets a prize

 

**ChiKARMA**

whats the prize lol

 

**BeHOOTiful**

I guess I’m out on this

 

**needsahug2k16**

How about no one hugs me and we all win

 

**YahaBaby**

lmao cos no one wants to touch you

 

**needsahug2k16**

fuck off

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

I wanna touch you shirabu

 

**needsahug2k16**

.....

 

**YahaBaby**

omfg rofl

 

**Futashitty**

So when’s the wedding? ;)

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**YahaBaby**

Don’t start with the frickin faces

 

**Futashitty**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

shit i didn’t mean it like that

 

**ChiKARMA**

am i invited to the wedding

 

**Futashitty**

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

**BeHOOTiful**

You two should probably date before marriage.

 

**needsahug2k16**

I don’t even know you but I thought you were better than this

 

**Futashitty**

Akaashi, you’re amazing

 

 

 **_YahaBaby_ ** _changed **Futashitty’s** name to **biggestcrushonakaashi.**_

 

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Oh.

 

**biggestcrushonakaashi**

Hey now

Akaashi is amazing but

I have never even met him

 

**YahaBaby**

You’re still crushing tho

 

**biggestcrushonakaashi**

I’m

 

 

 **_ChiKARMA_ ** _changed **biggestcrushonakaashi’s** name to **alittlecrushonakaashi.**_

 

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

I’m sorry Akaashi

 

**needsahug2k16**

Can I please leave this group chat

 

**ChiKARMA**

no

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

No.

 

**YahaBaby**

No

 

**ima_succ_yuu**

no, ilu

I mean we love u

 

 

 **_alittlecrushonakaashi_ ** _changed **ima_succ_yuu’s** name to **totally_loves_shirabu**_

 

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

Don’t out me like that bro

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

☜(˚▽˚)☞

 

**needsahug2k16**

I’m done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help writing more of this so soon. It's just really entertaining. I'll probably continue writing more.
> 
> Also, there's a bit of an idea of some of the ships that might end up taking place in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> YahaBaby - Yahaba Shigeru  
> needsahug2k16 - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> alittlecrushonakaashi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> totally_loves_shirabu - Terushima Yuuji  
> BeHOOTiful - Akaashi Keiji

**_ December 23, 2016  14:00 _ **

 

 

 

**_totally_loves_shirabu_ ** _has changed the group **Volley Caps** to **Shirabu Protection Squad**_

 

 

**YahaBaby**

Um, no?

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

he’s tiny and must be protected

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

He might kill you when he sees this

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Correction.

WILL kill you when he sees this.

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

Def

Akaashi is always right

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

Is he even in the chat anymore tho?? :(

 

**YahaBaby**

He never left

So probably

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

he never came back though...

 

**BeHOOTiful**

He may just need a break.

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

He was literally here for like two days.

We’ve been here way longer

And we haven’t taken a break

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Yes, but I think we may have made him uncomfortable last time.

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

D:

Is it my name?

Do you think he’s actually upset

 

**YahaBaby**

He’s probably just not used to talking to people

So he can’t take a joke

 

**ChiKARMA**

yahaba you need to stop picking on him so much

 

**YahaBaby**

He’s my enemy

This is normal

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

I mean we’re all technically rivals here

And I know no one likes Shiratorizawa or anything but still.

 

**ChiKARMA**

i think we shouldnt be so mean to him

even if he is a salty cracker

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

yeah

 

**YahaBaby**

He’s salty af

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

I mean so are you

 

**YahaBaby**

You wanna go

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

On a date?

 

**YahaBaby**

You wish

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

Yeah but not with you.

 

**BeHOOTiful**

..I don’t really do blind dates.

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

boooiiiiii

 

**ChiKARMA**

akaashi

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

Wait. Does this mean you’d be interested if we met first

 

**BeHOOTiful**

I didn’t really say that..

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

!! We should totally get together and hang out!

Like

All of us

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

**YahaBaby**

Shitabu wouldn’t come

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

You don’t know that.

 

**YahaBaby**

If he couldn’t stand the group chat, I highly doubt he’d want to be aroudn us in person

*around

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

he just needs a little time

Have faith in him!!

 

**YahaBaby**

I have literally no faith in Shiratorizawa

**ChiKARMA**

yahaba what do you have against him

 

**YahaBaby**

He’s an asshole.

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

You’re both assholes.

I’m an asshole.

We’re all assholes.

Minus Akaashi

He’s a saint

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Thank you

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

 

**YahaBaby**

Stop flirting. God

 

**BeHOOTiful**

We weren’t.

 

**alittlecrushonakaashi**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 

**_ChiKARMA_ ** _changed **alittlecrushonakaashi’s** name to **RejectedBOI.**_

 

 

**RejectedBOI**

Is there no one who loves me

Teru, I need a hug

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

I’m on my way

 

**RejectedBOI**

Wait seriously

Are you actually coming

Teru?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ December 23, 2016   16:20 _ **

 

 

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

Okay so I was on my way to Datekou to hug Futa and

LOOK WHO I FOUND

 

 

**_totally_loves_shirabu_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

**YahaBaby**

Is that Shirabu??

I mean Shitabu

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

Yeah!!

He hasn’t seen me yet tho

Should I say hi to him

wut if he’s actually mad at me?

Huh he’s looking around

wait

he’s reading the chat???!?!!?

shit

um

 

**YahaBaby**

Has he literally been stalking the chat all this time?

jfc get a life

 

**RejectedBOI**

Did he see you

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

no i’m hiding behind a car

 

**YahaBaby**

You literally just told him where you are

 

**totally_loves_shirabu**

fUck

 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Terushima jumped and fumbled with his phone, tilting his head up from his crouched position to see none other than Shirabu Kenjirou glaring down at him. “Uhh....” Terushima froze up, then jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants, grinning. “I, um. I was gonna ask why you haven’t been in the chat lately.”

 

“I don’t even want to be in that stupid chat group.”

 

“Right. Uh....”

 

“I only stuck around to see what shit you’d all start saying when I wasn’t looking. I wasn’t stalking, if that’s what you think.”

 

Terushima frowned and shifted awkwardly on his feet, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I don’t know what Yahaba’s problem is, but the rest of us actually like you, so”

 

“Right,” Shirabu interrupted doubtingly and held his phone up to glance at the chat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**YahaBaby**

He’s dead

Terushima is dead

 

**RejectedBOI**

rip in peace

 

**YahaBaby**

.......

 

**ChiKARMA**

shirabu if youre reading this please dont kill him yet

im sorry if we made you feel awkward or out of place last time

it would be nice to have you in the group

 

**RejectedBOI**

Even if Yahaba is a Yahabutt

 

**YahaBaby**

Don’t

 

 

**_RejectedBOI_ ** _changed **YahaBaby’s** name to **Yahabutt.**_

 

 

**Yahabutt**

Fucking

 

**RejectedBOI**

Come back to us, Shirabuuuu

We need our tiny child

 

**ChiKARMA**

Futakuchi

 

**RejectedBOI**

And our hyperactive child, so don’t kill him.

 

 

* * *

 

Terushima sighed. “I can change my username again, if you want. And the group name.”

 

“I don’t care what you do,” Shirabu admitted, still staring at his phone. “But,” he warned, “If you call me tiny one more time...”

 

“Alright!” Terushima smiled and spread his arms wide. “I won’t call you tiny, and I’ll change the names. IF I can have a hug.”

 

“What?! Go hug Futakuchi if you want a fucking hug!”

 

“No, no. I need a Shirabu hug. I won’t be satisfied until I get one.”

 

“What is your obsession with hugs?”

 

“They make you feel better,” Teru laughed and spread his arms even further. “Please?”

 

Shirabu grumbled and rolled his eyes, glaring off to the side. “Fine. But just o-NE,” he choked out as he was immediately engulfed by the taller boy’s arms.

 

“Mm,” Terushima hummed. “You’re the perfect height for this.”

 

“Alright already!” Shirabu blushed and pushed him away. “You got your damn hug, so leave me alone.”

 

“You coming back to the chat?” he asked and stepped back.

 

“Fine, yeah. I’ll come back.”

 

“Good!”

 

“Whatever,” Shirabu said and started stalking off. He paused and turned around. “What?”

 

Teru smirked and waved. “Next time, you gotta hug back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_totally_loves_shirabu_ ** _changed the group **Shirabu Protection Squad** to **DemBOIs.**_

 

 

**RejectedBOI**

He’s not dead!!!!

 

**Yahabutt**

Wow

That’s actually surprising

 

**ChiKARMA**

glad youre alive terushima

 

 

**_totally_loves_shirabu_ ** _changed their name to **totally_hugged_shirabu.**_

 

 

**RejectedBOI**

HE FUCKIN DID IT

 

**Yahabutt**

No way

 

**RejectedBOI**

Teru my man

I am so proud

 

 

**_totally_hugged_shirabu_ ** _changed **needsahug2k16’s** name to **needs2hugback2k16.**_

 

 

**ChiKARMA**

im glad he finally got a hug

 

**Yahabutt**

lmao good luck with that

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

I hate you all

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Glad to have you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with writing this. Send help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Yahabutt - Yahaba Shigeru  
> needs2hugback2k16 - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> RejectedBOI - Futakuchi Kenji  
> totally_hugged_shirabu - Terushima Yuuji  
> BeHOOTiful - Akaashi Keiji

**_ December 24, 2016   12:35 _ **

 

 

**Yahabutt**

Guys, I could use your help

 

**ChiKARMA**

with what

 

**Yahabutt**

Oikawa.

 

**ChiKARMA**

oh boy

 

**RejectedBOI**

What did he do this time?

(¬‿¬)

 

**Yahabutt**

He came to visit to see how the team was doing, and for some reason he thought Kyoutani and I were dating??

Like

Where did he even get that from?

We literally fight all the time?????

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

wait you aren’t?

 

**Yahabutt**

What

 

**RejectedBOI**

Dude, but you totally like each other though.

Don’t deny it.

 

**Yahabutt**

Um

No?

 

**ChiKARMA**

im not going to lie yahaba.....i thought there was something going on between you two as well

 

**Yahabutt**

Seriously?

You guys aren’t helping

At all

 

**ChiKARMA**

what are we supposed to be helping with exactly

 

**RejectedBOI**

Getting them together officially so Oikawa stops making accusations

 

**Yahabutt**

NO

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

That sounds really fun, actually

 

**Yahabutt**

I want you guys to help convince him that I’m NOT dating Kyoutani

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Wow Yahabutt. You’re asking us to lie? What a terrible person

 

**Yahabutt**

stfu shitabu

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

okay guys, don’t fite plz

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

*fight *please

 

**Yahabutt**

Whatever

Forget I even bothered

 

 

 **_Yahabutt_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Did he seriously just leave

 

**RejectedBOI**

BABY COME BACK

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME

 

**RejectedBOI**

That’d be funnier if his name were still YahaBaby.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Yup

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

jfc

 

 

 **_needs2hugback2k16_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**_ \--Private message-- _ **

**_ December 24, 2016   14:29 _ **

 

 

**RejectedBOI**

We need to do something.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Like wut?

 

**RejectedBOI**

We need to make Yahabutt stop denying his feelings for the Mad Dog.

It’s Christmas Eve

The most romantic time of the year

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

what about valentine’s day?

 

**RejectedBOI**

No, valentine’s just reminds us that we’re all alone and nobody loves us

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

......

Do I need to come hug you?

 

**RejectedBOI**

I

A hug would be nice

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

I’m on my way

 

**RejectedBOI**

Thanks, man

I’m at home tho

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

send me your address, bro

 

 

 **_RejectedBOI_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

**RejectedBOI**

I’m not too far from the station

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

no way! You’re like ten mintues from me

How have we not run into each other

I could be hugging you every day wtf

 

**RejectedBOI**

lol

You’re such a huggable guy.

Well

When you get here, let’s plot how to fix Yahaba’s problem

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

K

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Terushima asked as he pulled away from their bro hug.

 

Futakuchi sighed. “Honestly? I have no idea.”

 

“We could stalk him,” Teru suggested and pulled out his phone.

 

“You know where he is?”

 

Terushima smirked, hitting a button on his phone. “No, but I bet Oikawa does,” he stated and pulled the phone to his ear. “Hey,” he answered.

 

_“Party boy, yes?”_

 

“That’s me! Hey, I have a question.”

_“Oh? And what could you possibly want to know about me? Fashion advice? How to pick up girls?”_

“Not exactly,” Terushima laughed, glancing at Futakuchi. “We need help finding Yahaba. You know where he is?”

 

“We’re at the cafe downtown. Why?”

 

“Oh! He’s with you?”

 

_“Well, being the great senpai that I am, I decided to take my old team out for some drinks.”_

 

 _“You didn’t even pay,”_ Terushima overheard someone say on the other line.

 

_“Shh, Iwa-chan, it’s the thought that counts! Anyway, Yahaba-chan’s been trying to steal my phone since you called. We’ll keep him down until you get here, so make it quick!”_

 

“Nice! Thanks! And what about the Mad Dog guy? Is he there too?”

 

_“Mad-Dog-chan?”_

 

“Yeah,” Terushima laughed. “That guy. Kyoutani or whatever.”

 

_“....So you need Yahaba AND Kyoutani?”_

 

“Yeah, we’re kinda sick of Yahaba denying his feelings, so we figured we’d help them out,” Teru shrugged.

 

 _“Oh~?”_ Oikawa giggled on the other line, and Terushima could hear Yahaba shouting something in the background. _“What great friends our little Yahaba has made. Unfortunately, Mad Dog didn’t join us, but I’m sure we could work something out.”_

 

“Awesome, thank you! We’ll be there in a sec. Don’t let Yahaba escape!

 

 _“Glad to be of service~!”_ Oikawa sang and hung up.

 

“Well?” Futakuchi asked.

 

Terushima grinned. “They’re at that cafe downtown. Kyoutani isn’t there, but I have an idea, so let’s go!”

 

“Alright,” Futakuchi agreed, shaking his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ December 24, 2016  15:13 _ **

 

**Yahabutt**

I swear to fucking god

If you even fucking think about it

I will end all of you

Don’t fucking come here

I’m serious

They won’t let me leave

I hate you all

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

What the hell are you talking about

 

**Yahabutt**

Fucking Terushima and whoever the fuck else is with him

It’s bad enough I have to deal with these asshole senpais

I don’t need you guys butting in my life too

So fuck off

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Okay normally this would be funny but

I literally have no idea what is going on here

 

**Yahabutt**

Terushima called Oikawa

I didn’t even know they had each other’s numbers??

But now they’re fucking torturing me

Oikawa said that some of my friends are coming here

So it can’t just be Terushima

Fucking Hanamaki trapped me in the booth

None of them will let me leave

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Okay but why

 

**Yahabutt**

Because fucking Terushima thinks I need to stop denying my feelings

I’m not denying shit

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Wait

Is this about Kyoutani

 

**Yahabutt**

Yes

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

I’m on my way

 

**Yahabutt**

FUCKER

NO

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

**_ December 24, 2016  15:37 _ **

**needs2hugback2k16**

Yo, where is Yahabutt being held captive?

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

That downtown cafe!!

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

The one that’s actually in town?

Or the one on that hill by the market?

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

idk didn’t ask

But I’m guessing the one in town

It’s closer to Aobajosai anyway

So it makes sense

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Okay

Who’s with you?

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Futakuchi!!

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Figured.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The wingmen have arrived!” Terushima shouted upon entering the cafe.

 

“Party booooyyyy~!” Oikawa sang and waved them over to their group. The team looked mildly curious at the three rival captains before them, having especially not expected Shiratorizawa’s captain to show.

 

Yahaba glared up from his seat, trapped between the wall and his former senpai. “You weren’t supposed to join them,” he grumbled.

 

Shirabu shrugged. “I like seeing you suffer.”

 

“Shitabu.”

 

“Yahabutt.”

 

“Alright,” Oikawa clapped his hands together, then intertwined his fingers, peering at the group. “So, how are we going to go about fixing Yahaba-kun’s problem, hm~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a 2nd gen captains fic without them scheming something, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Yahabutt - Yahaba Shigeru  
> needs2hugback2k16 - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> RejectedBOI - Futakuchi Kenji  
> totally_hugged_shirabu - Terushima Yuuji  
> BeHOOTiful - Akaashi Keiji

**_ -Text message- _ **

**_ December 24, 2016   16: 13 _ **

 

 

**Yahaba**

Hey, I need to talk to you.

 

**Kyoutani**

I’m not eating lunch with you guys

 

**Yahaba**

Not what I was going to ask.

Where are you?

 

**Kyoutani**

What do you want

 

**Yahaba**

I need to ask you something.

 

**Kyoutani**

Then ask here

 

**Yahaba**

No, it has to be in person.

 

**Kyoutani**

Why

 

**Yahaba**

It just does.

Meet me at my place?

 

**Kyoutani**

Whatever

Sure I guess

 

**Yahaba**

Good. See you then.

 

* * *

 

 

Futakuchi smirked at the message, closing the chat in Yahaba’s phone. “So, why does Kyoutani know where you live?” he asked mischievously.

 

A chorus of “ooh” when around the room as Yahaba’s teammates continued to hold him down.

 

“We do homework sometimes,” Yahaba sneered.

 

“Sure you do,” Shirabu taunted.

 

“We do!”

 

“Yet you keep saying you hate him,” Futakuchi added. “Sounds like denial to me.”

 

“Ooh~!” Oikawa joined in, patting Yahaba on the head. “I don’t understand why my kouhai feels the need to hide his relationship. It’s so obvious you like each other.”

 

“Will you _please_ stop making accusations?”

 

Shirabu peered at Yahaba. “Then prove us wrong,” he challenged. “If you really don’t have a thing between you two, and you don’t like each other that way....then prove it to us.”

 

Yahaba glared, confused.

 

“You’re suggesting Yahaba meets him just to clear things up and tell KyoKen how much he _dislikes_ him?” Oikawa questioned, raising an eyebrow judgingly.

 

Yahaba frowned, and the tension left his body. “That’s kind of cruel, isn’t it?”

 

Iwaizumi stepped up and peeled his former teammates off of Yahaba. “This is getting out of hand,” he scolded them, glaring around at the group. “Their relations are their business, and you all need to stay out of it.”

 

“Whaaaaatttt?” Oikawa whined. “But Iwa-chan, we’re just trying to help.”

 

“Then let them go at their own pace. There’s no need to get involved.”

 

“Ugh. You’re no fun, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Too bad,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and held his hand out towards Futakuchi, who hesitantly handed over the stolen phone. Iwa then turned and handed it to Yahaba. “If these guys ever try to force you into anything, let me know. I’ll kick their asses.”

 

Yahaba nodded once. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Oikawa sighed in disappointment and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, whatever. I guess we should get going then, since the fun is all over,” he complained, waving at the group. “It was nice seeing you guys. Yahaba, don’t let your denial break the team apart,” he joked, and the former senpais departed, soon followed by the rest of the current team.

 

Yahaba now stood outside the cafe with his arms crossed, glaring away from the other three captains. “You guys seriously don’t know how to mind your business.”

 

“We’re sorry,” Terushima pouted, stepping forward with his arms wide.

 

“Don’t hug me. I’m pissed at you.”

 

“Awww,” Teru whined. “You know we just wanted to help, right? We seriously thought you were just in denial.”

 

Futakuchi shrugged. “I don’t know. I still think he’s in denial,” he said casually, earning another glare. “But, I guess we can let you handle things on your own.”

 

“Thank you,” Yahaba practically droned.

 

Shirabu yawned and started walking off. “Whatever, I’m leaving.”

 

“Wait Shirabu!!” Terushima shouted and ran to hug him before he left. “Perfect height,” he said again, squeezing the other captain tight as he struggled to break free. “Bye!” he shouted again as Shirabu stomped off, blushing.

 

Futakuchi smirked, watching their exchange. “Maybe we should have been plotting to get someone else together.”

 

“No kidding,” Yahaba agreed, shaking his head. “Anyway, I’ll see you guys later!” he said and headed off in the opposite direction, waving over his shoulder.

 

“Later,” Futakuchi called after him.

 

“See ya!” Terushima yelled and practically bounced.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ December 24, 2016  18:40 _ **

 

 

**Yahabutt**

So um

I hate you guys

 

**ChiKARMA**

did they do something

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Yeah, what the heck

we let you go tho

 

**Yahabutt**

Yes but I forgot about Kyoutani

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Oh my god.

 

**Yahabutt**

He was at my house when I got back

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

!!!!!!

WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM??!!!????

 

**RejectedBOI**

You didn’t actually tell him you hate him, did you?

 

**Yahabutt**

No but

My parents let him in

And invited him to dinner

It was so awkward

 

**RejectedBOI**

Ah, so he’s already met the parents, huh?

This is going well.

 

**Yahabutt**

No, like

It was terrible

 

**ChiKARMA**

it couldnt have been that bad

 

**Yahabutt**

I literally didn’t know what to tell him

So I just told him I’d changed my mind

And he

He got so pissed?

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

I mean, who wouldn’t

You literally made him go all the way to your house to tell him something important

And then you just told him to leave.

 

**Yahabutt**

First of all

I did NOT tell him to come over.

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Yeah but that’s how he sees it.

 

**Yahabutt**

Not the point.

Anyway

HE decided that he wasn’t leaving until I talked to him

So I like didn’t have a choice at this point

So I told him about you guys scheming and all that bullshit you put me through.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

YOU TOLD HIM

 

**Yahabutt**

Yes, that’s literally what I just said

 

**RejectedBOI**

So like, you told him that we all think you’re in denial about liking him

 

**Yahabutt**

Uhhh  something like that

 

**RejectedBOI**

And??

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

AND??????!!!

**Yahabutt**

Well, um....

Did I mention I hate you guys?

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Just tell us already, butt.

 

**Yahabutt**

Okay so he’s like a literal puppy

And he looked all excited when I mentioned everyone thinking I liked him?

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Oh mY GoD he likes you

 

**RejectedBOI**

Well this is a turn of events.

 

**Yahabutt**

So yeah.

The more the story progressed, the more he looked like a kicked puppy.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

:(

 

**Yahabutt**

I couldn’t do it.

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Did you confess

 

**Yahabutt**

Well I was going to turn him down as gently as possible

But then I realized

 

**ChiKARMA**

?

 

**Yahabutt**

Shit like, he was actually pretty cute how he’s so literal with his puppy reactions, and I felt like I would drown in guilt if he started crying, and like sure he can be an asshole, but he doesn’t deserve that? And then that made me realize how much I really fucking hate all of you conniving bastards for doing this to me.

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Oh my god.

 

**BeHOOTiful**

oh

 

**RejectedBOI**

my

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

GOSH!!!!!

 

**ChiKARMA**

wow

 

**Yahabutt**

So yeah, I hate you guys.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

THat’s

i’m cRYing this is beautiful

 

**RejectedBOI**

So did you guys, you know

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

♥‿♥

ಠ‿↼

 

**Yahabutt**

Stop

 

**RejectedBOI**

No seriously

You totally realized your feelings then, right?

So did you confess?

**Yahabutt**

Kinda

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

NO KINDA

I NEED DETAILS

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

I bet you stuttered like some shoujo school girl.

 

**ChiKARMA**

are you two dating now?

 

**Yahabutt**

Kinda....

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

DETAILS!!!!

 

**RejectedBOI**

Details or we’re telling Oikawa.

 

**Yahabutt**

Okay jeez stfu I just kissed him. Not that special.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

YOU KISSED HIM?!

HOW IS THAT NOT SPECIAL

 

**RejectedBOI**

Oh my god. Like, just straight up kissed him?

 

**Yahabutt**

Kinda.

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Huh.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

And then what???

 

**Yahabutt**

Uhh we sort of made out on my floor. And then my mom walked in. She didn’t even question. Just like “oh I didn’t know you were dating” and then asked if Kyoutani was staying the night and oh my fucking god it was the most awkward thing ever.

But he took that as a sign to leave so yeah.

**RejectedBOI**

I am oddly proud right now?

Like

Teru, we did this.

We helped our poor friend out of his denial

And got him a new puppy to play with

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

if that’s not beautiful, I don’t know what is

 

**ChiKARMA**

im happy for you yahaba

i honestly thought you two were dating before

so im sorry for making assumptions

but im glad it worked out in the end

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Congrats

 

**Yahabutt**

I really hate you guys.

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

That’s his way of saying thank you.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChiKARMA - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Yahabutt - Yahaba Shigeru  
> needs2hugback2k16 - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> RejectedBOI - Futakuchi Kenji  
> totally_hugged_shirabu - Terushima Yuuji  
> BeHOOTiful - Akaashi Keiji  
> CityBOI - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ December 26, 2016   10:06 _ **

 

 

**_ChiKARMA_ ** _added **CityBOI** to the group_

 

**CityBOI**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 

**Yahabutt**

What

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

What?

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

wut

 

**RejectedBOI**

Who?

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Hello Yamamoto

And happy birthday, Ennoshita-san

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

It’s your birthday?!

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Happy birthday

 

**ChiKARMA**

thanks guys

 

**Yahabutt**

Yeah, happy birthday

But who’s Yamamoto?

 

**CityBOI**

only the coolest ace around

**RejectedBOI**

Excuse you.

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Yamamoto is the captain of Nekoma in Tokyo.

 

**ChiKARMA**

the one whose phone was broken

 

**CityBOI**

i got a new one

 

**ChiKARMA**

i see this

 

**RejectedBOI**

Anyway, happy birthday, Ennoshita

From the ACTUAL coolest ace in the chat.

 

**ChiKARMA**

haha thank you futakuchi

 

**RejectedBOI**

ಠ‿↼

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

OH! How was everyone’s christmas???

Yahaba

You get anything special from your mad dog? ;)

 

**Yahabutt**

Oh my god

We literally just started dating

But yes, my Christmas was fine.

 

**ChiKARMA**

had to be stuck in the car for hours to go meet family i dont like on the other side of the country

but other than that it was fine

 

**RejectedBOI**

Wow, Ennoshita not liking someone? And here I thought you were a nice guy.

 

**ChiKARMA**

its not that. i just have some really homophobic relatives that i dont like being around

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

:(

Do you need a hug?

 

**ChiKARMA**

im good thanks

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Birthday hug?

 

**ChiKARMA**

ill pass

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

okay

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Okay wtf

How come he’s allowed to get away without a stupid hug

 

**Yahabutt**

Because he’s not the kind of person to deny when he needs one.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

ooooooooohhhhhh

 

**needs2hugback2k16**

Whatever.

 

 

**_needs2hugback2k16_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**Yahabutt**

Wait did he actually get pissed

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Here we go again.

 

**ChiKARMA**

yahaba you really should be nicer to him...

 

**Yahabutt**

Okay, but I didn’t think that was that bad?

We’ve said much worse things

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

tru

 

**CityBOI**

i don’t know what’s going on

 

**RejectedBOI**

Those two fight a lot. Shirabu gets upset and leaves. It happens.

 

**CityBOI**

is he okay tho? :(

 

**Yahabutt**

He’s probably fine.

Just being pissy.

 

**totally_hugged_shirabu**

Whaaaatttt nooooo

he can’t be pissy in the holiday season!

That’s like

Against the rules!!

This is the happiest season of all!

 

**Yahabutt**

You do realize Shitabu is literally Scrooge.

 

**BeHOOTiful**

Please do not disrespect him behind his back.

 

**Yahabutt**

He’s given me no reason to respect him.

 

**RejectedBOI**

Dude, you are such a bitch.

 

 

**_RejectedBOI_ ** _changed **Yahabutt’s** name to **Yahabitch.**_

 

 

**Yahabitch**

Two can play at that game.

 

 

**_Yahabitch_ ** _changed **RejectedBOI’s** name to **Futakoochi.**_

 

 

**_Yahabitch_ ** _changed **needs2hugback2k16’s** name to **Shitabu**._

 

 

**ChiKARMA**

will you two please be mature about this

 

 

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **ChiKARMA’s** name to **EnnoSHITa.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **totally_hugged_shirabu’s** name to **Terushiz**._

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **CityBOI’s** name to **Yamamoocher.**_

 

 

**Futakoochi**

I am completely mature.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

gee thanks

 

**Terushiz**

!!! I love this!!!

 

**_Yahabitch_ ** _changed **BeHOOTiful’s** name to **Bakaashi.**_

 

 

**Futakoochi**

You have crossed the line.

 

**Bakaashi**

I’m not offended.

 

**Yamamoocher**

i am

 

**Yahabitch**

We all have insulting names now, so don’t take it personally.

 

**Yamamoocher**

oh okay

 

**EnnoSHITa**

back on topic

i really feel like you should apologize yahaba

 

**Yahabitch**

For putting insults in chat names? You guys literally do that to me all the time.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

no no

i mean about shirabu

 

**Yahabitch**

I didn’t even say anything bad.

He’s just a stubborn brat.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

what you said didnt seem too bad but

its not like him to just leave without arguing back

im just worried

hes not exactly an open book you know

 

**Terushiz**

Should I go hug him.....?

 

**Futakoochi**

Do you know where he is?

 

**Terushiz**

Not really....

I’ll ask in a private message

 

**Yahabitch**

He won’t answer you.

 

**Terushiz**

Maybe

But I have to try, you know?

 

**Futakoochi**

Is it me, or did your typing suddenly improve?

 

**Terushiz**

This is serious man

I’m actually really worried now

I didn’t even realize until Ennoshita said something

 

**EnnoSHITa**

what?

 

**Terushiz**

You know

Shirabu’s all sass and smartass

And I thought he was getting along with us better lately

but then he just suddenly got fed up and left?

Idk man

 

**Bakaashi**

Maybe he had a bad holiday.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

thats what i was thinking...

 

**Futakoochi**

Okay, so

Do we ask him about it or give him space?

 

**Yahabitch**

He probably wants space.

**Terushiz**

But he probably needs to talk about it

 

**Yahabitch**

Okay well good luck with that

 

**EnnoSHITa**

yahaba....

 

**Yahabitch**

I’m just trying to be realistic here. He’s really not the type to talk about things.

 

**Futakoochi**

Maybe not but my man Yuuji here doesn’t take no for an answer, am I right?

 

**Yamamoocher**

Yuuji?

 

**Terushiz**

Yeaaaaaahhhhh bbboooooooooiiiiiiiiii

 

**Yahabitch**

>_>

 

**Futakoochi**

You used a face!

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 

**Yahabitch**

Don’t

 

**Futakoochi**

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

**Yahabitch**

......

Yeah, okay.

Anyway, good luck Terushima

 

**Terushiz**

Ye boi~!

Alright guys, imma go so I can focus on finding the salty Shirabu

 

 

**_Terushiz_ ** _is offline._

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

**_ December 26, 2016  12:48 _ **

 

 

 

**Terushiz**

Hey

Look, Yahaba didn’t mean to actually upset you or anything

He was just joking around

...And I’m sorry for not stopping him

We honestly thought it was just your usual banter

I’m sorry about always bringing up christmas too

I didn’t realize you didn’t like it

I hope you weren’t offended

...Is everything alright?

 

**Shitabu**

It’s fine.

 

**Terushiz**

....it’s not tho?

 

**Shitabu**

What do you want from me

 

**Terushiz**

I just want you to be alright

Shit

Um...

I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, I swear

I’m just really worried about you.

We all are.

 

**Shitabu**

....thanks.

**Terushiz**

So uh...do you maybe wanna hang out??

 

**Shitabu**

You’d have to sneak on campus.

 

**Terushiz**

You’re living at school over winter break?

 

**Shitabu**

Yeah...

**Terushiz**

Okay, cool! Text me which building you live in and I’ll meet ya at the back door!

Don’t worry, I’m sneaky af  ;)

**Shitabu**

Somehow I doubt that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....I was informed that chat fics are against FF guidelines because it's "unfair" to people who take their time writing stories & because most chat fics don't follow a plot. Well, I guess it's my fault for forgetting that chat fics weren't allowed on that site. 
> 
> But still, it feels more unfair to me because I don’t write this fic just to spite other types of stories. I actually do put thought into writing this story and even into how the chat would play out, and while it doesn't follow a super strong plot, it's still there to some degree. Plus I have sections that aren’t in chat form. I've seen non-chat fics that follow no plot at all, are less than 500 words, or have something completely new and random happening with each chapter...and honestly, who cares?? As long as they’re entertaining to write/read, it should be fine. But hey, I guess I'm the unfair one.
> 
> Sorry, I'm just really bitter about this.
> 
> Fanfiction is supposed to be about the enjoyment of the writer and the readers. When did it become about comparing stories, you know?
> 
>  
> 
> At any rate, I deleted the chapters from FF.net and will soon delete the story completely from that site. I will continue posting here! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for all of your support! I hope you don’t see my writing a chatfic as being unfair to other writers. I’m really just trying to create something that people can enjoy!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnnoSHITa - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Yahabitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shitabu - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Futakoochi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Terushiz - Terushima Yuuji  
> Bakaashi - Akaashi Keiji  
> Yamamoocher - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ \--Private message-- _ **

**_ December 26, 2016  16: 35 _ **

 

**Terushiz**

you study too much

Pay attention to meeeeeeeee

 

* * *

 

 

Shirabu glanced at his phone, huffing at the message, then turning around with a glare. “I am literally right here. Quit messaging me.”

 

Terushima pouted, dropping his phone lazily on the bed he’d perched himself on. “I’ve been here for hours, and all you’ve done is study. It’s winter break, man! We should be out hanging with friends and family!”

 

With a sigh, Shirabu closed the textbook on his desk and leaned back in his chair, looking away from the other captain with a somber expression. “If that’s what you want to do, then why are you here?”

 

“You’re my friend?” Teru answered disconcertedly. “Besides, I.....uh....I wanted to check up on you, y’know?”

 

“Why? I told you I’m fine.”

 

“Why you always lyin?” he joked, flopping onto his stomach and crossing his arms under his chin. “You’re a smart guy, so I doubt you need to push yourself this hard to keep up with school. It’s not healthy. You’re.....welcome to talk to me if something is going on, you know?” Terushima offered, his tone being uncharacteristically quiet and sincere.

 

Shirabu hesitated for a moment, as though contemplating the idea. “.....It’s really not something you can fix.”

 

Terushima was surprised to get an answer, but the worry was far more evident on his face when he focused back on the other captain. “I can try,” he suggested hopefully. “And....even if I can’t...It’s still better to have someone at your back, you know...?”

 

Shirabu let out a breath; something between a sigh and a laugh. “How many times are you going to say ‘you know?”

 

“Shhh. Not the point.”

 

Shirabu frowned, and a silence passed between the two of them; only broken when Terushima sat up and patted the spot beside himself. Shirabu rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bad, leaning against the wall next to Teru, their shoulders lightly touching. “Happy?” he said, not making eye contact.

 

“Yeah,” Teru smiled. “Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

**__ **

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ December 26, 2016   17: 04 _ **

 

 

**EnnoSHITa**

terushima hasnt come back yet

 

**Yahabitch**

I know, it’s weird. He usually spams this place.

 

**Bakaashi**

Maybe he fell asleep....?

 

**Yahabitch**

In the middle of the day?

 

**Futakoochi**

I mean, he did go to find Shirabu, right?  ;)

 

**Yahabitch**

Okay I did not need that image in my head, thanks

 

**Futakoochi**

Oh? And what image is that?

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Yahabitch**

Well now it’s an image of punching your ugly emoticon face.

 

**Futakoochi**

Kinky. Are you this rough with Kyoutani?

(0w0)

 

**Yahabitch**

Somebody stop me before I kill him.

 

**Futakoochi**

(ʘ‿ʘ)

 

**Bakaashi**

Please don’t kill anyone.

**Futakoochi**

Akaashi! I knew you cared ❤

 

**Bakaashi**

I’d rather not have to be taken in for questioning. I lack the energy to deal with this.

 

**Futakoochi**

</3

 

**Yamamoocher**

it’s okay i still care :(

 

**Futakoochi**

I don’t know you.

**Yahabitch**

Uhh you technically don’t know Akaashi either?

 

**EnnoSHITa**

back on topic please

**Futakoochi**

Okay

So Shitabu was pissed and isn’t back yet

And Teru went looking for him and also isn’t back

So I think it’s safe to consider that Teru may be six feet under right now.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

if shirabu didnt kill him for hugging him out of nowhere i think its safe to say hes alive

**Bakaashi**

You never know with the salty ones.

We don’t like being predictable.

 

**Futakoochi**

Are.....are you salty?

 

**Bakaashi**

Very much, yes.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

he just has the patience of a saint

 

**Yamamoocher**

he’s really freakin salty lmao

 

**Futakoochi**

Huh.

 

**Bakaashi**

Did I ruin your perfect image of me, Futakuchi-san?

^ovo^

 

**Yahabitch**

Oh no

 

**EnnoSHITa**

is that an owl emoticon

 

**Futakoochi**

Akaashi

You’re perfect ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow....” Terushima sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I had no idea....”

 

“Well yeah,” Shirabu shrugged nonchalantly, knees brought up to his chest and hands hooked together across his shins. “It’s not like I go around telling everyone.”

 

“Yeah,” Teru agreed, sitting in silence as he thought over this newfound information. “But thanks for telling me. I feel like I understand you a lot better now,” he smiled, though his eyes didn’t portray the same happiness. “....Does it get lonely?”

 

Shirabu shrugged again. “It’s not like the holidays were much better in foster homes,” he explained. “I’ve had worse Christmases than this. At least it’s quiet when no one else is on campus, so it’s easier to study.”

 

“I bet it is,” Terushima chuckled. “So....do you not have a foster family right now, or....?”

 

He shook his head, not looking particularly upset. “I left my previous one to move into Shiratorizawa’s dorms. The school’s counselor has to check up on me every once in a while though, and the government gives me enough to at least live comfortably, so I like to think of it as preparing to be independent or something like that.”

 

“Well that’s good. But still. You should do more than just study, you know?”

 

“Probably,” Shirabu laughed lightly.

 

Terushima grinned genuinely. “You have anything planned for the rest of break?”

 

Shirabu snorted. “Not really.”

 

“Then you should come stay with me!”

 

The setter blinked, taken aback by the offer. “It’s just like you to suggest ridiculous things like that.”

 

“No, seriously,” Terushima laughed. “My mom loves having people over. My brother’s friend stays with us _every_ summer, and my sister is always bringing her girlfriend home from college. All my friends live in my area, so they never really stay over for long, you know? Aha, there I go again with the ‘you know’ thing. Sorry, that’s just a habit,” he rambled on, smiling all the same. “But seriously, she’s always nagging me to have someone over during one of our breaks, so I’m like 100% sure she’d be okay with you staying.”

 

“Oh.” He mulled over the idea for a moment, glancing around the room to consider what all he’d have to take. “I......would have to inform the counselor.”

 

Terushima immediately jumped up and embraced Shirabu in a tight bear hug. “You’re the best!” he shouted and nuzzled the setter’s hair. “I’ll call my mom and let her know, okay?”

 

“Alright already,” Shirabu mumbled and glared blankly at the far wall, knowing it was pointless to struggle. “Let me go so I can make a call too.”

 

“Kay!” Teru shouted and pulled away, already dialing his mother.

 

Shirabu shook his head, wondering if he’d just set himself up for hell.

 

* * *

 

  

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ December 26, 2016  21:11 _ **

 

 

**Shitabu**

I’ve made a mistake

 

**Yamamoocher**

SHITABU IS BACK

 

**Yahabitch**

Your life is a mistake

 

**Bakaashi**

Yahaba-san.

 

**Shitabu**

Yeah, pretty much.

But that’s not the issue here

 

**Yahabitch**

Wait what

 

**Yamamoocher**

your life isn’t a mistake shitabu  :(

 

**Shitabu**

That’s funny but yeah not my current concern

Terushima’s taken me hostage.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

shirabu im worried about your mental well being

 

**Shitabu**

Honestly, yeah. Living with Terushima for the next few weeks, I might actually snap and kill someone. His whole family has an insane amount of energy. I’m already tired.

This is as bad as being stuck in a small room with Goshiki and Tendou.

**Bakaashi**

You’re staying at Terushima-san’s for the rest of break?

 

**Shitabu**

Unfortunately.

 

**Yahabitch**

....why

 

**Shitabu**

Because he insisted, and if I’d said no, I doubt he would ever shut up about it.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

arent you spending break with your family?

 

**Shitabu**

I was staying on campus over break

So no.

**Yahabitch**

...Do you not have enough money to make it home or something....?

 

**EnnoSHITa**

yahaba.

 

**Yahabitch**

I don’t mean it in a bad way!

For once

 

**Shitabu**

It’s

Not exactly.

 

**Bakaashi**

You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.

 

**Shitabu**

It’s fine

Probably better if you know anyway.

**Yamamoocher**

???

 

**Shitabu**

As long as you guys don’t just straight up pity me or anything

 

**EnnoSHITa**

you can tell us anything shirabu

what happens in the chat stays in the chat

and i promise we wont treat you any differently

 

**Bakaashi**

I don’t think anyone here will judge you. But depending on what is going on, we may be more mindful of what we say. Especially Yahaba.

 

**Yahabitch**

Way to narrow in on me, Saltkaashi.

But no seriously, I know I’m an asshole a lot, but I just pick on you because I hate Shiratorizawa. I won’t deliberately pick out serious things to tease you for. I’m an ass but not that much of an ass.

 

**Shitabu**

.....thanks? I guess?

 

**Yamamoocher**

i mean i don’t really know you but i got your back, fam!

 

**Shitabu**

.....right.

Anyway

The reason Terushima dragged me to his place is because he’s too nice for his own fucking good & doesn’t want me to spend the rest of break just studying alone in an empty dorm.

 

**Yamamoocher**

but why are you alone on campus tho?

 

**Bakaashi**

Just let him finish, Yamamoto-san.

 

**Yamamoocher**

ok sorry

 

**Shitabu**

It’s fine

But anyway, I didn’t really have any other choice. I grew up in foster care, so I don’t really have any home to go to because I’m under the school’s supervision right now instead of a foster family. And I only get enough money to pay for necessities and volleyball, so it’s not like I can take a trip anywhere either. So I usually just use breaks to study that way classes are at least less stressful during the semester.

 

**Yamamoocher**

oh my gosh i want to hug you rn

 

**EnnoSHITa**

i had no idea shirabu. thank you for telling us

 

**Bakaashi**

Yes, I’m glad you were able to share this with us. I will take care to be mindful of your situation from now on.

 

**Shitabu**

Thank you.

 

**Yahabitch**

.....sorry

 

**Yamamoocher**

?

 

**Shitabu**

You apologizing is weird, so don’t. It’s not like you knew anything.

 

**Yahabitch**

I know but still

 

**Shitabu**

Apology accepted then

Dumbass

 

**Futakoochi**

Holy shit, this chat got really serious while I was gone.

That’s cool though. Glad you told us.

And I hope you have fun at Terushima’s place. lol  Good luck with that & try not to kill him.

 

**Yahabitch**

Let’s be honest though, Terushima dug his own grave.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

if he bothers you too much let me know before you kill him. youre welcome to stay with me as well

 

**Yahabitch**

I’d offer but I’m pretty sure we’d kill each other.

 

**Futakoochi**

Yeah, I’m probably worse than Teru so I doubt you’d want to come here. lol

 

**Shitabu**

Thanks, but I’d rather take my chances.

Except Ennoshita. I might have to take you up on that offer. Maybe.

 

**Futakoochi**

lmao Thought so.

 

**Shitabu**

Okay wait, this might actually be okay.

 

 

 **_Shitabu_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

**Futakoochi**

Looks like Teru’s getting his ass kicked. lol

 

**Shitabu**

He is.

Terushima’s brother currently has him in a headlock.

Ah. He just got flipped over.

Now he’s pinned down. Weak.

Gross. His brother is dangling spit in his face.

Terushima’s screeching. The fear in his eyes is great.

He’s actually a clean freak apparently, so this is hilarious.

His sister just joined in.

God, I’m glad I don’t have siblings.

 

**Futakoochi**

I’m laughing my ass off. Keep us updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I really love Shirabu. But damn, posting this was a pain because half of the chapter kept disappearing & it took me forever to realize that it was because of one of Futakuchi's stupid emoticons, so I had to change it. lol
> 
> I also ordered Shirabu's uniform today so I can cosplay him soon. I'll definitely have to cut/style the wig that I ordered, but hopefully the cosplay will turn out alright because I'm really excited for it. I love Shirabu so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnnoSHITa - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Yahabitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shitabu - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Futakoochi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Terushiz - Terushima Yuuji  
> Bakaashi - Akaashi Keiji  
> Yamamoocher - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ January 7, 2017   9:17 _ **

 

**Yamamoocher**

SCHOOL IS AWFUL

I WANNA GO ON BREAK AGAIN

**Futakoochi**

I feel you, man.

 

**Yahabitch**

Don’t you idiots have class

 

**Futakoochi**

Don’t you?

 

**Yahabitch**

Yes and I’m sick of it already

Morning practice was hell

 

**EnnoSHITa**

plz

have you seen my teammates

i am losing my sanity just being around them

 

**Shitabu**

You want to talk about losing sanity? Try living with TERUSHIMA and his ridiculous family. And his brother’s more-hyper-than-Teru friend. AND his crazy sister and her girlfriend. I’m pretty sure my sanity left over break.

 

**Yahabitch**

That was oddly specific.

 

**Futakoochi**

You totally had fun.

 

**Shitabu**

I did not.

 

**Terushiz**

Awwwww but I thought it was fun

 

**Shitabu**

That makes one of us.

**Yahabitch**

You sent us updates and pics of Terushima’s siblings beating him up like every day.

Just admit it. You had fun.

 

**Shitabu**

Whatever

His suffering was entertainment, if anything.

 

**Terushiz**

lmao

They loved having you around btw

mum won’t shut up about adopting you

 

**Yahabitch**

Are you serious

 

**Terushiz**

dad says he’ll make you shirasu whenever you come over

 

**Futakoochi**

Oho?

Is Shira going to be visiting often?

;)

 

**Shitabu**

Only because his dad is an amazing cook and it’s free.

 

**Futakoochi**

You sure there aren’t any.....other motives? Hmm?

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**EnnoSHITa**

futakuchi....

 

**Yahabitch**

Here we go

 

**Futakoochi**

Oh come on, you see it too.

 

**Shitabu**

What are you talking about.

 

**Futakoochi**

Oh, you know.

Birds and bees.

Stuff like that.

 

**Shitabu**

If you’re implying something...

 

**Futakoochi**

What, me? Never.

**EnnoSHITa**

to be fair shiratorizawa is always referred to as either eagles or swans

and johzenji looks like bees so

**Futakoochi**

(╯°□°)╯

It’s meant to be!

Our ship can sail!!

 

**Shitabu**

That’s it. Tell me where you are so I can kick your ass.

 

**Futakoochi**

Wouldn’t you rather be kicking my man Yuuji’s ass? ;)

**Yahabitch**

Okay but let’s be honest here. He totally likes you.

Right, Terushima?

 

**Terushiz**

i um

i mean

 

**Yamamoocher**

wait they aren’t dating??

 

**Shitabu**

No. We aren’t.

 

**Futakoochi**

Yet.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

futakuchi, stop.

 

**Yahabitch**

Hey, if they’re allowed to harass me into dating Kyoutani, then I can do the same to them when they OBVIOUSLY like each other.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

even if they do, im sure they can work it out themselves

 

 

**_Shitabu_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**Yamamoocher**

oh no  :(

 

**Futakoochi**

There he goes.

 

**Yahabitch**

I’m surprised he didn’t leave earlier, tbh.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

one day

one day is all i ask that you dont tease him

 

**Futakoochi**

Oh come on. He’s just in denial.

 

**Bakaashi**

He never actually denied it.

 

**Futakoochi**

Akaashi!!

 

**EnnoSHITa**

keiji not you too

 

**Bakaashi**

I don’t intend to pressure them.

They’ll work it out in their own time.

 

**Yahabitch**

Yeah, like you guys totally didn’t pressure me....

 

**Futakoochi**

Why are you still salty about that?

You got a boyfriend out of it.

Some of us can’t even see our baes in person, so you should be thankful you have such nice friends.

 

**EnnoSHITa**

baes?

 

**Yamamoocher**

lmao who says that

 

**Futakoochi**

Listen.

 

**Bakaashi**

I’m going back to class. You should too.

 

 

**_Bakaashi_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**Terushiz**

I’m uh......gonna go do that too

bye guys

 

 

**_Terushiz_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**EnnoSHITa**

you even managed to chase terushima away

i hope you two are happy

 

 

**_EnnoSHITa_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**Yamamoocher**

uhhhhhhh i don’t really wanna go back 2 class but this is awkward so bye

 

 

**_Yamamoocher_ ** _is offline._

 

**Yahabitch**

...Anyway. So what’s your obsession with getting people together?

 

**Futakoochi**

Denial is stressful, and they’d be happier just accepting their relationship.

 

**Yahabitch**

Okay but what if they actually don’t like each other that way?

 

**Futakoochi**

Have you seen them?

 

**Yahabitch**

....

Okay, yeah.

 

**Futakoochi**

Besides, then you guys could go on double dates.

 

**Yahabitch**

Okay, no.

 

**Futakoochi**

Whaaaattt? It’d be fun.

I’ve always wanted to go on double dates. Do you think Akaashi would like that?

 

**Yahabitch**

You and Akaashi aren’t dating.

You’ve never even met.

 

**Futakoochi**

I know but he’s literally perfect.

 

**Yahabitch**

Do you even know what he looks like?

 

**Futakoochi**

What matters is what’s on the inside, Shigeru.

 

**Yahabitch**

We are not on first name basis, first of all.

Second, you barely know him aside from the few times he actually joins in on chat conversations. To him, you’re probably just some creepy stranger that keeps hitting on him for no reason.

 

**Futakoochi**

Hey, he hasn’t rejected me yet.

Besides, we can always start by being on a first name basis.

 

 

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **Yahabitch’s** name to **Shigeru.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **Bakaashi’s** name to **Keiji.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **EnnoSHITa’s** name to **Chikara.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **Terushiz’s** name to **MyManYuuji.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed **Shitabu’s** name to **MyNameRou.**_

**_Futakoochi_ ** _changed his name to **Kenji.**_

 

 

**Kenji**

What was Yamamoto’s name again?

 

**Shigeru**

I don’t fucking know but this is ridiculous

 

**Kenji**

Pretty sure these are the most normal names we’ve had in this chat.

 

**Shigeru**

What the hell is with Shitabu’s name? My Name Rou? Seriously?

 

**Kenji**

There can only be one Kenji.

 

**Shigeru**

I don’t think he’ll appreciate that but okay.

 

**Kenji**

Never thought I’d see the day Mr. Yahaba Shigeru would stand up for Mr. Saltshaker Shirabu.

Anyway

 

 

**_Kenji_ ** _changed **Yamamoocher’s** name to **Mr.Unknown.**_

 

 

**Kenji**

Good enough.

**Shigeru**

Okay well I’m done here.

Good luck pining over a guy you never met.

 

 

**_Shigeru_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**Kenji**

Wow, rude.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

**_ January 7, 2017   12:31 _ **

 

 

**MyManYuuji**

Looks like they changed our names again, huh?

 

**MyNameRou**

What does it even mean. My name isn’t Rou.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Futakuchi again. His name is Kenji, so...

 

**MyNameRou**

Of course.

I bet he said something like “there can only be one”

**MyManYuuji**

He did actually

I just went thru the chat

**MyNameRou**

He’s an ass.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Yeah but he means well, you know?

 

**MyNameRou**

I know. But it’s still annoying.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Yeah.....um

Look, I’m sorry about them

I mean I love them but sometimes they just don’t know when to stop

I mean yeah we did go overboard with Yahaba and Kyoutani but

He was actually in denial, you know?

Sorry, I’m doing that you know thing again

 

**MyNameRou**

It’s fine.

But I’m not in denial.

 

**MyManYuuji**

I know

But

 

**MyNameRou**

I just don’t do well with commitments, I guess.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Wait, hold up

Hold the fucking phone

**MyNameRou**

Look, I’m not as lame as Yahaba, okay? I won’t sit here and pretend I don’t like you. And it’s fine if you don’t like me that way. I wouldn’t be offended.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Hold up

Shirabu!!!!!

Are you serious? Do you really like me that way?

 

**MyNameRou**

I don’t know. You just treat me different than anyone else has, so I know I don’t dislike you as much as them, if that makes sense.

 

**MyManYuuji**

But you like me.

Like, like-like me?

 

**MyNameRou**

How many times do I have to say it

 

**MyManYuuji**

I just

I’m so happy??

I relly didn’t think you liked me back

 

**MyNameRou**

....so you’re okay with it.

 

**MyManYuuji**

!! YES!!!! More than okay

Kenjirou

Can we plz meet after school so I can hug you?

 

**MyNameRou**

I have practice...

**MyManYuuji**

After practice!!

 

**MyNameRou**

....sure

 

**MyManYuuji**

Yes!!! I love you! Wait, are we dating now?

 

**MyNameRou**

I guess. Yeah.

Don’t shout it to the world, okay?

 

**MyManYuuji**

Aw, why not? I’m so excited!

 

**MyNameRou**

I know but wouldn’t it be fun to see how long it takes the other captains to realize we’re dating?

 

**MyManYuuji**

omg this is why I love you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re smiling at your phone,” Kawanishi said as he paused in eating his lunch.

 

Shirabu quickly frowned and glared up at him. “I’m not,” he said and began picking at his poorly-made bento.

 

“You were,” Kawanishi said flatly, with a hint of teasing. He noticed how his captain avoided the conversation by scrolling on his phone angrily. “So where did you go over break?” he changed the subject, genuinely interested. “We came to visit on new year’s and you weren’t here. Counselor said you went to a friend’s?”

 

Shirabu sighed and peered up from his phone. “You’re awfully talkative.”

 

“You’re awfully secretive.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I stayed at a friend’s house over break. Why does it matter?”

 

Kawanishi allowed the ghost of a smirk to grace his lips, feeling as if he’d already won. “You never wanted to stay with any of us when we offered. This friend of yours must have put a spell on you to change your mind.”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes again and stood, picking up his bento. “I hope you’re ready to run extra laps today,” he called back and promptly left the room. He didn’t need to see the knowing smirk on his teammate’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So upon looking up the dates of Japanese volleyball tournaments, I realize that I dated this fic terribly. lol It’s all very confusing to me though, so my basic understanding is that the spring tournament starts in January so the third years can play one more time before they graduate in March-ish? Something like that. Meaning.....in this fic, this will be the second gen captain’s last tournament & they’ll be graduating soon? Yeah, I timed this badly. lol Oh well. I was going to stay away from writing actual volleyball tournament stuff anyway, so I won’t go into detail or anything because I know I’d just mess something up.
> 
> So yeah, I guess this story is taking place when they’re all nearing graduation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Shigeru - Yahaba Shigeru  
> MyNameRou - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Kenji - Futakuchi Kenji  
> MyManYuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Keiji - Akaashi Keiji  
> Mr.Unknown - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ February 10, 2017  18:32 _ **

 

 

**Mr.Unknown**

you guys know what’s coming up?!

 

**Chikara**

the end of my sanity

 

**Keiji**

Foundation day?

 

**Kenji**

Stress and death.

 

**Shigeru**

The holiday that sucks for you single folk

 

**Chikara**

gee thanks

 

**MyManYuuji**

lmao

 

**MyNameRou**

....spring tournament...?

 

**Mr.Unknown**

wow you all suck at this

it’s my birthday you goofs

 

**Chikara**

oh? when is that

 

**Mr.Unknown**

the 22nd!!

 

**Keiji**

Happy early birthday, Yamamoto.

 

**Mr.Unknown**

thanks!

 

**Kenji**

I’d go to Tokyo to celebrate, but the saltshaker reminded me that the tournament is coming up, so.....

 

**MyManYuuji**

saltshaker lol

 

**Mr.Unknown**

that’s fine! i’m just excited cos kuroo yaku and kai are coming to celebrate

 

**Chikara**

thats nice of them

i wish our old third years would come by more often

relieve some of the pressure i have handling these idiots...

 

**Kenji**

I wish our graduates would stop coming so often. They’re always here. It’s ridiculous. I mean today is okay because it’s Sasaya’s birthday, but like they’re here way too much.

 

**Mr.Unknown**

OHH TELL YOUR FRIEND HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 

**Shigeru**

Are we not going to talk about how single you all are going to be for valentine’s day

 

**Chikara**

we get the reminder every day thanks

 

**Kenji**

Geez, you get a guy a dog and he teaches it to bite.

 

**MyManYuuji**

haha what does that even mean?

 

**Kenji**

He’s using his boyfriend to remind us how we’ll never be loved.

 

**MyManYuuji**

You need a hug bro?

 

**Kenji**

I don’t think even your hugs can fix the empty void in my heart.

 

**MyManYuuji**

:(

 

**Keiji**

Relatable.

**Mr.Unknown**

AKAASHI?!

 

**Keiji**

Even Bokuto’s hugs never helped on valentines.

And he has great hugs.

 

**Kenji**

....We can fix our empty voids together

 

**Shigeru**

Stop flirting. omfg

 

**Mr.Unknown**

i’ve always wondered what bokuto hugs were like

 

**Chikara**

that aside we should do something for singles awareness

 

**Kenji**

Like sabotage Shigeru’s date

 

**Shigeru**

Um, no?

 

**Chikara**

that sounds fun actually

 

**Shigeru**

wtf?? no???

 

**Kenji**

Too late. I’m already plotting.

Teru

Shirabu

You guys in?

 

**MyManYuuji**

I totally would but I uh, already have plans?

 

**Kenji**

What?

 

**Shigeru**

What.

 

**Chikara**

wait what

why

**MyManYuuji**

Uuummm, well I’m not exactly single??

 

**Chikara**

oh what the fuck

since when?

 

**MyManYuuji**

...about a month ago?

 

**Kenji**

I feel betrayed.

Why did you not tell me? I thought we were bros.

Sorry, but you can no longer be my man, Yuuji.

 

 

 

**_Kenji_ ** _changed **MyManYuuji’s** name to **Yuuji.**_

 

 

 

**Yuuji**

sorry  :c

 

**Kenji**

Whatever, I still have Chikara and Shirabu.

 

**MyNameRou**

Yeah, no.

 

**Kenji**

Mother fucker, why not

 

**MyNameRou**

I don’t want to.

 

**Kenji**

Are you seriously still salty about your name?

 

**Shigeru**

I’m surprised he still hasn’t changed it yet. lol

 

**Chikara**

im surprised shirabu doesnt jump at the opportunity to mess with yahaba

 

**Keiji**

Is no one else curious as to whom Terushima is dating?

 

**Mr.Unknown**

yeah! and how come shirabu doesn’t wnat to do anything for singles awareness

 

**Chikara**

im sensing some implications here....

 

**Shigeru**

Shitabu never wants to do anything, and Terushima is a likable guy, so I’m not really surprised that he’s taken.

 

**Kenji**

Are you saying I’m not a likable guy, Shigeru?

 

**Shigeru**

I mean..

 

**Kenji**

Wow.

 

**Mr.Unknown**

i like you futakuchi!

 

**Kenji**

At least someone doesn’t hate me.

 

**Keiji**

We don’t hate you, Kenji.

 

**Chikara**

youre more tolerable than half of my team if that means anything

 

**MyNameRou**

I actually hate you less than most people.

 

**Shigeru**

Wow, that’s probably the nicest thing Shitabu’s ever said.

 

**MyNameRou**

I definitely hate you less than Yahabrat.

 

**Shigeru**

Anyway Futa, you’re like my best friend so?? I was kidding, dude

 

**Keiji**

Futakuchi?

 

**Chikara**

did he leave...?

 

**Mr.Unknown**

kenji com eback

you can blame it all on me

 

**Shigeru**

At least type it right when you meme a song

Anyway did I actually upset him? Futakuchi can usually take a joke

 

**Mr.Unknown**

maybe he had to take a shit

 

**Chikara**

why

 

**Keiji**

He could still use chat while on the toilet, so I don’t think that’s it.

 

**Shigeru**

Gross

Why would you chat while on the toilet? 

 

**Keiji**

Multitasking.

 

**Shigeru**

You’re really ruining your perfect image here

**Keiji**

Never tried to have one.

 

**Yuuji**

Okay, while you guys argue about shitting, I’m gonna go see if Futa’s alright.

 

 

 

**_Yuuji_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

**_ February 10, 2017  22:07 _ **

 

 

**Yuuji**

Hey man, I know it’s late, but please let me in?

I know you’re home

Bro

Futakuchi

Please

 

**Kenji**

give me a minute

 

**Yuuji**

k

 

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like forever, Terushima heard the front door being unlocked, and his worry began to fade a little. However, it was replaced with even greater concern when he took in the tired, blotched eyes and pained smile of his friend.

 

“Hey Teru,” Futakuchi smiled and stepped aside, allowing the blond to enter. “Look, Yuuji, I—”

 

Terushima promptly cut him off with a hug as soon as he’d closed the door. “Yahaba was just kidding, you know? We all really like you. And I didn’t mean to hide my relationship from you either, Futa. I mean it. We just—” He stopped abruptly when he noticed Futakuchi clinging tighter into the hug and starting to cry. “Shit. Futa. Please don’t cry.”

 

After a few minutes, Futakuchi sniffed and finally let go, backing away as he rubbed lazily at his tear-stricken face. “Sorry,” he said softly, staring off at the wall.

 

“It’s alright....You don’t have to apologize, bro.”

 

Futakuchi chuckled lightly. “You really are a likable guy, you know that?” He continued talking with a gentle smile on his face. “I’ve always been that guy that everyone hates. Even my own teammates find me annoying. Moniwa never really had much faith in me. Hell, I make _Aone_ mad sometimes.”

 

Teru frowned. “Kenji....I know what it’s like to feel like you annoy everyone...but you don’t. Not all the time,” he shrugged. “Your team doesn’t hate you. Hell, Moniwa had enough faith in you to make you captain. That’s, like, _huge!_ ” he exclaimed, grabbing Futakuchi by the shoulders. “Listen.....Teammates annoy each other. Friend get mad sometimes, too. But they’ll never hate you. Your team doesn’t hate you. DemBOIs don’t hate you. You’re a super likable guy! It’d be boring without you! You’re my bro, Kenji. That’s not a title that’ll be dropped easily.”

 

Futakuchi sighed and gave a lopsided smile. “You guys are amazing,” he mumbled and leaned into Terushima. “Seriously, you all went off on a spiel about how much you don’t hate me. Akaashi even called me by my first name......it was too much, man. I’m sorry. I should have responded, but....”

 

“It’s alright,” Teru chuckled and patted him on the back. “Just tell me next time you're feeling down on yourself, kay? We should let the others know you’re okay too.” Terushima pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the group. “Well then,” he sighed, shoving the phone back in his pocket. “I guess I should go.”

 

“...You’re welcome to stay, Teru. It’s pretty late.”

 

“I don’t live that far,” he laughed in response. “But who am I to deny a sleepover? Would your parents be okay with that?”

 

“My mom works night shift, and she doesn’t really care what I do,” Futakuchi grinned. “Shouldn’t you ask your _significant other_ if it’s alright for you to stay at someone else’s house?” he winked.

 

Terushima laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ February 10, 2017  22:56 _ **

 

 

**Yuuji**

Hey Kenjirou is it ok if I stay at Futakuchi’s for the nite

 

**MyNameRou**

*night

And sure? I don’t really care

 

**Yuuji**

Awesome. Thanks bae!

 

**Shigeru**

um WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this chapter is even any good. It felt really different to write for some reason. But I really love Futakuchi, and of course Teru is the team bro, always looking after people. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I'm looking forward to writing more of the other characters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> Shigeru - Yahaba Shigeru  
> MyNameRou - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Kenji - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Keiji - Akaashi Keiji  
> Mr.Unknown - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ February 15, 2017  16:12 _ **

 

 

**Chikara**

so did you guys do anything fun yesterday ;)

 

**Kenji**

Ohoho Chikara, you’re learning.

 

**Shigeru**

Learning to be an asshole

 

**Chikara**

i was kidding

but anyway did you and kyoutani do anything

**Shigeru**

We went to McDonalds.

 

**Kenji**

That’s.....romantic.

 

**Shigeru**

I mean he got me chocolate too so it’s all good.

 

**MyNameRou**

Chocolate is gross.

 

**Yuuji**

GASP

 

**Kenji**

How dare

 

**Shigeru**

What is wrong with you

 

**Keiji**

I feel personally insulted.

 

**Chikara**

have you ever had chocolate

 

**MyNameRou**

Yes and my taste buds aren’t fond of it.

 

**Chikara**

are you human

**MyNameRou**

Idk probably

And Yuuji, why are you gasping. You already know this.

**Kenji**

Okay wait, I have some theories

 

**MyNameRou**

Oh no

 

**Kenji**

1..Shirabu’s so bitter already that his body can’t handle any bitter foods.

 

**Shigeru**

lmao  That’s probably it

 

**Kenji**

2..Shirabu is a literal demon.

 

**Shigeru**

That also

 

**Kenji**

3..He’s only ever tried the cheap waxy candy.

 

**Chikara**

that stuff is pretty gross

 

**Keiji**

I agree.

 

**MyNameRou**

I’ve had ‘decent’ chocolate before, but it was still painful to eat.

I don’t understand you people.

**Chikara**

we dont understand you

 

 

 

**_Kenji_ ** _changed **MyNameRou’s** name to **LiteralDemon.**_

 

 

 

**LiteralDemon**

Better than it was.

 

**Kenji**

lol Do you not know how to change names?

XD

 

 

 

**_LiteralDemon_ ** _changed **Kenji’s** name to **idoknowyouasshat.**_

 

 

 

**idoknowyouasshat**

(ʘ‿ʘ)

 

**Chikara**

asshat

 

**Shigeru**

Asshat.

 

**Yuuji**

asshat lmao

 

**Keiji**

Kenma used that term for Kuroo once.

I’m not sure what it means.

 

**LiteralDemon**

Basically someone who has their head up their ass.

 

**Keiji**

Oh. Thank you.

 

**idoknowyouasshat**

What are you trying to say

 

**Yuuji**

He’s just joking man

lol

 

 

 

**_Chikara_ ** _changed **idoknowyouasshat’s** name to **SirAsshat.**_

 

 

 

**SirAsshat**

Wow you fucking traitor.

 

**Chikara**

i dont choose sides

 

**Keiji**

Anyway, how are you guys? Did you hang out for singles awareness?

**LiteralDemon**

Everything is hell but thanks for asking.

 

**Shigeru**

You really are a bitter demon, geez.

But yeah, Kentarou and I ate at McDonald’s and then went to his place to watch movies.

 

**SirAsshat**

Movies ;)

 

**Shigeru**

MOVIES. We watched. MOVIES.

 

**SirAsshat**

Uh huh. Go on.

ಠ‿↼

 

**Shigeru**

Fucking hell Futakuchi

His dad was there. We didn’t do anything

 

**SirAsshat**

Sure~

 

**Chikara**

is his dad scary

 

**Shigeru**

No?

Why is that even a question

 

**Chikara**

oh

well thats good then.

suga was worried before because of kyoutanis personality

 

**Shigeru**

Oh well yeah, his mom was apparently kind of psycho, but he lives with his dad now so yeah.

 

**Keiji**

Sugawara is very motherly.

**SirAsshat**

Team mom much?

**Yuuji**

man no fair

you guys get team moms

 

**Shigeru**

You didn’t have a team mom?

 

**Yuuji**

not really lol

i mean Okudake was more of a team dad

other than him we didn’t really have another team parent haha

maybe Mizaki?

 

**Mr.Unknown**

omg are we talking about team moms

 

**SirAsshat**

Why hello, Mr. still hasn’t told us his first name Yamamoto.

 

**Mr.Unknown**

i like being mysterious, mr asshat

 

**SirAsshat**

Excuse me, it is SIR Asshat.

 

**Mr.Unknown**

yes sir

 

**Chikara**

his name is taketora btw

 

**SirAsshat**

THANK YOU

 

 

 

**_SirAsshat_ ** _changed **Mr.Unknown’s** name to **Taketora.**_

 

 

 

**Taketora**

aw man :-/

 

**SirAsshat**

It’s been well over a month dude.

Not that it matters anymore but still.

 

**Taketora**

maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn

 

**LiteralDemon**

Stop.

 

**Taketora**

ok

 

**Shigeru**

You shouldn’t listen to demons

Especially the little pesky ones that think they’re scary.

 

 

 

**_LiteralDemon_ ** _changed **Shigeru’s** name to **MadDogsBitch.**_

 

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

You little shit.

 

**SirAsshat**

Easy now.

Before he gives us all insulting names.

 

**Chikara**

you mean like youve done

multiple times

 

**SirAsshat**

Exactly.

Anyway, Mad Dog’s bitch, you sure nothing went on there? ;)

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I am this close to hitting you

 

**SirAsshat**

Kinky.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

No

 

**Taketora**

man, this chat is all over the place today

 

**Chikara**

it really is

 

**Keiji**

Well I told Bokuto I’d meet him today, so I’ll talk to you guys later.

 

**Chikara**

oh cool have fun

 

**Keiji**

Babysitting isn’t always fun but I’ll try.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Are you and Bokuto a thing or something

 

**SirAsshat**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Keiji**

Not anymore, no.

We are just friends.

 

**Chikara**

you dated before?

 

**Keiji**

After much peer pressure from the rest of the team and Kuroo, yes.

It didn’t work out.

 

**Taketora**

yeah kuroo’s plans usually don’t work out 2 great

 

**Keiji**

It doesn’t matter though.

We work fine just being friends.

 

**Chikara**

if its alright for me to ask....why didnt it work out?

 

**Taketora**

he was probs real high maintenence

 

**LiteralDemon**

*maintenance

 

**Taketora**

shh

 

**Keiji**

Yes, Bokuto is very high maintenance, even as a friend.

But that wasn’t really the issue.

He just became really possessive, and it just sort of built up until I got angry enough to vocalize it....he ended up crying, and we decided it was better to end it than risk ruining our friendship.

 

**Chikara**

well its great that you two are still such good friends

 

**Keiji**

Yes. He definitely brightens up my boring existence.

 

**SirAsshat**

Do I brighten up your existence?

I meant we.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Sure you did.

 

**Keiji**

As disappointing as this chat can be sometimes, I do actually enjoy it.

 

**Chikara**

my thoughts exactly

 

**Yuuji**

!!!!!!

That’s so nice!!!!

i think???

 

**LiteralDemon**

My guess says 98% of the disappointment comes from Yahaba.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Listen here you little gremlin

 

**Keiji**

Is a respectful conversation even possible here?

 

**Chikara**

youre asking too much akaashi

 

**SirAsshat**

I mean, with the exception of those two, we’re oddly nicer to each other than we are to most people.

 

**Yuuji**

tru fam!

 

**LiteralDemon**

How long will it take before these guys learn decent typing?

 

**Chikara**

oh i know how to type decently. i just choose not to in chats

 

**LiteralDemon**

It’s painful.

 

**Yuuji**

aww but i thought u liked my texts <3

 

**LiteralDemon**

Only when you type like a sophisticated human being.

 

**SirAsshat**

D’awww aren’t you guys adorable

 

**MadDogsBitch**

This is still freaking weird

**Taketora**

i find it funny how none of us knew lmao

 

**Keiji**

Yes, though I hardly blame them for keeping it from us.

 

**SirAsshat**

Aw, come on Akaashi.

I am a saint.

 

**Keiji**

No.

 

**Chikara**

so blunt haha

 

**SirAsshat**

I’m hurting. Why must you hurt me

 

**Keiji**

Apologies.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

That didn’t feel very apologetic lol

 

**Yuuji**

For realz tho, we just wanted to see how long it’d take you to catch on

which you didn’t so i had to make it obvious lmao

 

**LiteralDemon**

Yes and please don’t ever call me bae again.

Pet names are gross.

 

**Yuuji**

Aw but ur my Shirabae :c

 

 

 

**_MadDogsBitch_ ** _changed **LiteralDemon’s** name to **Shirabae.**_

 

 

 

**Shirabae**

Why must you do this

 

**SirAsshat**

Just be glad you’ve got someone to call you bae.

.....Akaashi?

 

**Keiji**

I am not calling you bae.

 

**SirAsshat**

....

Worth a try.

 

**Chikara**

akaashi i thought you had to leave

 

**Keiji**

I did but Bokuto is running late, and I’m bored.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

He asked you to meet him and now he’s late?

Ugh that’s like an Oikawa move

 

**Keiji**

Yes, but apparently it was important.

Something about a horde of puppies...

 

**Yuuji**

!!!

That is super important

 

**SirAsshat**

I can confirm.

Very important.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Well it’s a better excuse than a horde of fangirls.

 

**Chikara**

agreed

 

**Taketora**

idk a horde of fangirls sounds really nice man

both

a horde of fangirls with puppies

 

**Shirabae**

Ushijima once came back from a run with a bunch of dogs following him.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of just had fun with this one. Hope you like it!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> SirAsshat - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Keiji - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 1, 2017    6:35 _ **

 

 

**Taketora**

guess wut 2day is

 

**Shirabae**

The day you finally start using proper grammar.

 

**Taketora**

no

guess again

 

**Yuuji**

it’s Yahaba’s birthday!!!

 

**Taketora**

ding ding ding!!

 

**SirAsshat**

You guys sure are lively in the morning.

Also, happy birthday dude.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Thanks!

Though I’m a little creeped out as to how you know that

 

**Chikara**

happy birthday

and sorry he asked for a list of everyone’s birthdays a while ago

 

**Taketora**

yea!!

anyway i gotta go 2 morning practice so see ya later!!!

 

 

 

 **_Taketora_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

**SirAsshat**

Okay, now the rest of you please go to practice already. Trying to sleep.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Why are you not at practice?

 

**SirAsshat**

Because wednesday is our day off, and I would like to sleep in for a change.

This chat nearly gave me a heart attack when my phone buzzed and woke me up.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

lol

 

**SirAsshat**

Fuck off birthday boy

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Well, lucky for you, I have to go back to practice, so you can go back to your beauty sleep~

Not that it helps you much (¬‿¬)

 

**SirAsshat**

Do not use my text faces against me

 

**MadDogsBitch**

(☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞

 

**SirAsshat**

....

Welcome darkness my old friend

 

**Chikara**

okay guys everyone get to practice so futakuchi can sleep

 

**MadDogsBitch**

What are you, captain of the captains?

 

**Shirabae**

You can’t tell me what to do.

 

**Chikara**

i know i cant

just go to practice

 

**Shirabae**

Fine.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

lol later losers

 

 

 

 **_Shirabae_ ** _is offline._

****

**_MadDogsBitch_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

**Chikara**

i got them out

next time just turn chat sounds off lol

 

**SirAsshat**

Already done. Thanks, man.

Catch ya later

 

**Chikara**

bye

 

 

 

 **_Chikara_ ** _is offline._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi felt like a walking zombie. He was glad to not have practice Wednesday mornings, but he hadn’t gotten much sleep either. Being an insomniac was one thing, but being stressed and worried over a job interview added a whole new level of exhaustion. Not to mention the thought of graduating that had been weighing on his mind for a while now. He didn’t have the energy to respond to the chat. At least not right now.

 

The interview was in about forty minutes, and there was a cafe just across the street from there. It wasn’t overly busy mid-week, thankfully, so the line didn’t take long.

 

“A large white chocolate mocha, please,” he ordered, too tired to notice the blush spreading across the cashier’s cheeks. After the drink was handed to him, he found a seat in the far corner and tried to relax as the coffee began waking his senses. But unfortunately, with those wakened senses came wakened worries.

 

Maybe he should have brought Bokuto for moral support.

 

It’ll be fine. That’s what he kept repeating in his head. Yet, what if he messed up? What if his personality came off wrong? What if he seemed too tired? What if he wasn’t good enough for them? Of course, he always got compliments on his looks, but this was a modelling agency! They would be so much more critical than a bunch of classmates and relatives. But he needed this job. He had to take the risk.....It would be a huge step into the fashion industry if he could get this job.

 

As Akaashi’s mind wondered, he’d somehow managed to drink the entire mocha. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. Fifteen minutes until the interview. He should get over there. And so, he stood and went on his way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 1, 2017    8:17 _ **

 

 

**Keiji**

Is anyone here

Bokuto is not answering his phone and I am a bit freaked out right now

 

**Taketora**

just got outa practice

ooh!! how did the interview go?!

 

**Keiji**

Well but not the issue atm

 

**SirAsshat**

What’s going on?

Are you alright?

 

**Keiji**

I think someone is following me.

 

**Taketora**

oh fuck

 

**SirAsshat**

Like stalking you?

 

**Keiji**

Yes.

 

**SirAsshat**

Make sure you’re in a public area with others around. If you can, go into a store or cafe and stay where people can see you.

 

**Keiji**

But school starts soon. I told them I’d be late because of an interview, but...

 

**SirAsshat**

Forget that. You don’t want some creep to know where you go to school.

It’s more important that you’re safe.

 

**Keiji**

Alright

There’s a Rilakkuma cafe up ahead. I’ll stop in there.

 

**SirAsshat**

Good choice. Stay there until that creep is gone.

If he follows you in or lingers outside, give me a call.

They’re usually discouraged from doing anything if they know you’re speaking directly to someone who knows where you are.

 

**Keiji**

I will and thank you.

Are you sure though? You have class soon too, don’t you?

 

**SirAsshat**

Yes, I am sure. This is way more important than homeroom.

 

**Taketora**

wow....this is actually kind of freaky

hope everything is alright

i can call kuroo to come get u if u want??

i don’t think he has class til 10 today

 

**Keiji**

No, I am in another area of Tokyo from his university.

I don’t wish to inconvenience anyone. So I will just stay here until it seems safe to leave.

 

**Taketora**

well stay safe! i’m gonna head to class

 

**Keiji**

Thank you.

I hope you have a nice day, Yamamoto.

 

**Taketora**

i’m at school so i probably won’t lol 

but thanks!! later!!

 

 

 

 **_Taketora_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

**SirAsshat**

Is that guy gone now?

 

**Keiji**

Yamamoto just left...

 

**SirAsshat**

Not him. The creep.

 

**Keiji**

Oh.

um...well, he seemed to hesitate outside for a moment, but he ended up coming in as well...

 

**SirAsshat**

Shit. What’s he doing now?

**Keiji**

He sat a few tables away....I can see him staring at me out of my peripheral vision....He hasn’t ordered anything either. This is really freaking me out. Usually Bokuto’s with me, so things don’t end up like this...

 

**SirAsshat**

Alright, stay put. I’m calling you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Futakuchi was panicked, but he forced himself to keep a level head. He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after everyone had gone back to practice, but he was glad for that because otherwise, who knew what might happen.

 

He scrolled through the chat’s contacts and found Akaashi’s name, clicking the call button and pulling it to his ear as he walked toward the train station. The phone clicked as it was answered.

 

“Hello?” an unfamiliar voice came through the receiver, and he paused briefly before continuing forward.

 

“Akaashi?”

 

“Yes, it’s me.”

 

He did his best to contain the excitement of finally hearing the other’s voice. This matter was much too pressing to be getting distracted by his baseless feelings, though he did want to lighten the mood a bit. “Are you alright?” he asked casually. “Where are you?”

 

“Ah....the Rilakkuma Cafe in Shibuya?”

 

“I see....” Futakuchi thought it over as he went to check the train schedule. “There’s a train leaving Sendai in ten minutes. I could probably get to Tokyo in two or three hours...”

 

“Wait....Kenji. You plan on coming here?”

 

“I mean, if that’s alright with you.....It seems like all of your friends are in school right now, and I don’t want anything to happen with that guy stalking you and all.”

 

Akaashi seemed to think it over for a moment. “Wait...aren’t you supposed to be at school as well? Why are you in Sendai?”

 

Futakuchi laughed lightheartedly. “Well, I got so worried in the chat that I totally missed my train to school, and I know I’d just worry more while I’m in class anyway, so I just wound up checking train schedules to Tokyo.”

 

He heard Akaashi chuckle on the other line. “Well thank you for worrying. Should a captain really be skipping school though?”

 

“Well aren’t you skipping too? Besides, it’s not like this’ll be the first time.”

 

“I suppose I can’t argue there,” Akaashi answered. Futakuchi could practically hear the smile in his voice, and he found himself beaming like the sun. “It....would be nice to meet you,” Akaashi continued. “I could show you around Tokyo. We could even meet Yamamoto later, if you would like.”

 

Futakuchi couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he purchased a ticket for the train ride. “Dude, that sounds awesome! I’m fucking stoked,” he called into his phone. “The train should be coming any minute, so I’ll let you know when I leave. Keep me updated on the situation, okay? Maybe stay in that cafe for an hour or so, just to kill time. But yeah! Stay in populated areas, and give me a call when you leave that place, alright?”

 

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll let you know what’s going on. I hope you have a safe trip here.”

 

“Of course! Anything for Akaashi,” Futakuchi laughed as he saw the train approach. “Looks like it’s here, so I’m gonna go.  I’ll keep texting you, alright?”

 

“Alright,” Akaashi sighed contently. “And Kenji?”

 

Futakuchi perked up as his given name was used once again. “Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long with this. I have been extremely busy with college, as it is my last semester & I have a huge project as well as other classwork to do. But!! I just got on spring break the other day, and while I'll have to work on stuff during this week as well, I really wanted to write for this fic. 
> 
> Sorry that most of the characters aren't even in this chapter. I don't know why, but I've always really loved Futakuchi and Akaashi interacting, even though they've never met in canon.....so I hope you guys can enjoy them as well! A lot of this chapter isn't chat & likely won't be for any parts where characters are actually physically with one another and stuff. But I hope you all still enjoy it!! I'm going to keep writing because now, I just don't want to stop. Hope I can get another chapter up soon!!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting!!! Seeing your feedback really makes my day. I'm really glad so many people like this fic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> SirAsshat - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Keiji - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto
> 
> (Datekou will just be their names to avoid confusion....since most of them aren't too well known.)

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 1, 2017  11:45 _ **

 

 

**Chikara**

whats going on?

is everything alright?

sorry i just saw this

 

**Taketora**

i haven’t heard anythng so i think he’s okay

 

**SirAsshat**

Yeah, he’s fine.

Got rid of that creep  c:

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Did your talking on the phone actually get rid of him?

 

**Keiji**

It did seem to dissuade the guy, yes.

 

**Yuuji**

that’s great! I’m glad you’re okay, man!

Futakuchi must be ur new hero, yeah? ;)

 

**Keiji**

haha You could say that.

 

 

 

 **_SirAsshat_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

 

**Taketora**

UR IN TOKYO?!

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Wait....is that.....?

 

**Chikara**

dont tell me the guy stalking you was futakuchi

 

**Keiji**

It was not Futakuchi.

 

**Chikara**

okay good

 

**SirAsshat**

I literally took the first train to Tokyo. lol

No way was I letting some creep follow Akaashi around.

 

**Yuuji**

That’s......really awesome omg

Kenji to the rescue!!!

What a guy!!

 

**Shirabae**

Did you two seriously skip school to hang out in Tokyo? In the middle of the week?

 

**SirAsshat**

Yep. (• ε •)

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Are

shit.

Are we not going to talk about how fucking pretty Akaashi is?!

 

**Keiji**

Thank you

 

**Taketora**

yeah! Futakuchi you look really good 2!

 

**Chikara**

oh yeah this is your first time seeing him

sometimes i forget that im the only one thats actually met everyone

 

**Yuuji**

lmao tru we gotta meet up some time

but

you guys totally look great together

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**SirAsshat**

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ Hell yeah ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

**Taketora**

oh!!

you said the interview went well right?

 

**Keiji**

Yes!

I was very nervous, but it ended up going pretty well.

 

**Chikara**

congrats!

what did you have an interview for

 

**Keiji**

A modeling agency.

 

**Yuuji**

Whaaaaaaatttttt? No way, that’s SO COOL!!

So I can tell my team I’m friends with a supermodel, rite?

 

**Shirabae**

*right

 

**Keiji**

Well I haven’t actually started working yet.

But I did get hired, and they said I can do my first photoshoot a couple days after graduation next week.

 

**Chikara**

thats great

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I can’t wait to tell Oikawa that I know a professional model & it’s not him. lmao

 

**SirAsshat**

This is why I love you, Yahabitch. lol

 

**Keiji**

Oh~? I thought you loved me  ;)

 

**SirAsshat**

Bejxhzi

 

**Chikara**

akaashi why

you killed him

 

**Keiji**

I think I did. His face is turning purple.

 

**Yuuji**

KENJI, BREATHE.

 

**SirAsshat**

I’m good, I swear

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Sure you are, lover boy~

 

**Keiji**

You should have seen him when he first saw me.

 

**SirAsshat**

Keiji, no.

 

**Keiji**

Keiji yes.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Okay, I have to hear about this in full detail.

 

**Yuuji**

lmao

Wait I got something perfect

 

 

 

 **_Yuuji_ ** _changed **Keiji’s** name to **Modelicious.**_

 

 

 

**SirAsshat**

Teru....my man, my hero.

...my non-blood bro.

 

**Modelicious**

I...suppose this is okay.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Well it’s not inaccurate

 

**Taketora**

hell no it’s perfect

i gotta tell bokuto

 

**Modelicious**

Please don’t.

 

**Chikara**

ok guys lets stop picking on the model

 

**Modelicious**

Ennoshita....

 

**Taketora**

anyway!!!

futa when r u going back

i totally wanna hang out after school!

oh!! you guys should come join our practice later

 

**SirAsshat**

lol Well today is supposed to be my day off, though it doesn’t matter since I’m pretty much done with volleyball anyway.....but it’d be cool to practice with some Tokyo teams. I don’t have anything with me though...

Oh. Nvm. Akaashi says I could probably fit into Bokuto’s old practice clothes.

But that would probably mean getting them off of him.

 

**Taketora**

u totally should!!

tho practice isn’t til later

wut you guys doing til then?

 

**Shirabae**

Going blind because your typing is horrendous.

 

**Taketora**

not you

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Maybe we should all start typing like that just to piss him off.

 

**Shirabae**

Please don’t.

 

**Chikara**

aw but y not?

 

**Shirabae**

Stop.

Please.

 

**Chikara**

im kidding thats too much even for me

not that i mind when yamamoto does it

 

**Taketora**

lmao good cuz i’m not about to stop

anyway, so are you guys coming to nekoma later?? i’ll let coach no

 

**Shirabae**

*know

 

**MadDogsBitch**

He strikes again.

**Modelicious**

Yes, we will be there.

Bokuto might join...just so you know.

 

**Chikara**

lol mention volleyball to him and he probably wont let the opportunity go by

 

**Modelicious**

That is exactly why.

I cannot guarantee he won’t tag along.

 

**Taketora**

that’s fine!! i love bokuto

 

**SirAsshat**

Awesome!

Guess I’ll see you later then, Yamamoto.

**Taketora**

yeah! it’ll be fun!

 

**SirAsshat**

Guess we’ll get going then. Akaashi’s gonna show me around Tokyo!     \ (•◡•) /

 

**Taketora**

nice!!

 

**Chikara**

have fun

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Later! Don’t do anything stupid!

 

**Shirabae**

Bye.

 

**Yuuji**

Protect our resident supermodel from those creeps!!!

 

**SirAsshat**

haha I will, bro.

 

**Modelicious**

Have a nice day, guys.

Oh. And happy birthday, Yahaba.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Thanks!

 

**Modelicious**

I will talk to you guys later. Bye.

 

 

 

 **_Modelicious_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

 **_SirAsshat_ ** _is offline._

 

 

* * *

 

**_ LET’S GO DATEKOU _ **

**_ March 1, 2017   12:17 _ **

 

 

**Sakunami**

Guys I’m kind of worried. I haven’t seen Futakuchi at all today?? He’s not even at lunch?

 

**Onagawa**

Huh. I thought it was pretty quiet around here

 

**Kamasaki**

THAT DUMBASS PROBABLY SKIPPED TO SLEEP IN OR SOMETHING

 

**Moniwa**

Must you type in all caps?

But...surely Futakuchi is more responsible than that...

 

**Kamasaki**

HAHAHAHAA DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE SUCH A JOKESTER MONIWA

 

**Sakunami**

Ok guys but seriously, what if something happened?

 

**Fukiage**

This is Futakuchi we’re talking about. He probably just skipped.

 

**Obara**

I wouldn’t doubt it

 

**Moniwa**

Have a little more faith in your captain...? Guys??

 

**Sasaya**

Moniwa, YOU don’t sound convinced.

Just face it. He probably skipped.

Not like Kamasaki and I haven’t done that...

 

**Moniwa**

You what

 

**Sasaya**

Nothing.

 

**Onagawa**

So much for having responsible upperclassmen.

 

**Moniwa**

I’m sorry.

 

**Onagawa**

Moniwa, you are the only decent one.

Still, I wonder where that fleabag went off to.

 

**Futakuchi**

Excuse you, Pantalons.

 

**Onagawa**

Ah. I summoned him.

 

**Moniwa**

Futakuchi, where have you been? Your underclassmen have been worried!

 

**Sasaya**

He means he’s been worried, but hey, what’s up! How’s the skipping life treating ya?

**Kamasaki**

LMAO HAVE YOU BEEN READING THIS THE ENTIRE TIME

 

**Futakuchi**

No, but the constant notification sounds were getting pretty irritating.

Thought they were for another chat, but turns out it’s just you guys.

 

**Kamasaki**

THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ‘JUST YOU GUYS’

 

**Koganegawa**

futakuchi!!!!!!

i saw you heading towards sendai this morning!! where’d you go????

 

**Moniwa**

Sendai?

 

**Kamasaki**

SKIPPING TO GO PARTYING ARE YA?

 

**Futakuchi**

Yes, Kamachi. I went partying at 8 in the fucking morning.

 

**Moniwa**

There’s no need for that language.

 

**Futakuchi**

How many times do I have to keep kicking you three out of the chat? Why are you even here?

 

**Sasaya**

You may as well stop trying cos I’m just going to keep hacking us back in.

 

**Futakuchi**

Whatever. Don’t you guys have anything better to do?

 

**Sakunami**

Don’t be mad at them....I just got sort of worried when you didn’t show up. You usually tell us when you skip and stuff.

 

**Moniwa**

How often does he skip?!

 

**Kamasaki**

SUPER RESPONSIBLE CAPTAIN FUTAKUCHI RIGHT THERE

 

**Futakuchi**

Whatever, I’m not dealing with this.

 

 

 

 **_Futakuchi_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

**Sakunami**

Um....

 

**Onagawa**

Someone’s in a prissy mood.

 

**Kamasaki**

DAMN, THE HELL?

 

**Moniwa**

Can you all please just get along for once?

**Kamasaki**

HEY NOT MY FAULT HE’S PISSED AT THE WORLD

 

**Moniwa**

Well I’m sure he has his reasons. I’m worried.

Aone, did he say anything?

 

**Obara**

Is Aone even here....?

 

**Aone**

Yes.

 

**Sasaya**

Yes to which one?

 

**Aone**

Both.

 

**Moniwa**

He said something? Did he tell you where he was going today?

 

**Aone**

Yes.

His friend needed help, so he went to Tokyo to make sure his friend was okay.

 

**Moniwa**

What? Tokyo? What happened? Is his friend alright?

 

**Aone**

I think so.

I don’t know the details.

 

**Koganegawa**

so futakuchi is the kinda guy to drop everything to help a friend....

 

**Moniwa**

See? I told you guys he could be responsible. Futakuchi’s actually a really nice guy deep down.

 

**Onagawa**

Very, very deep down.

 

**Moniwa**

Onagawa.

 

**Kamasaki**

LMAO

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, do you ever feel like you’re.....completely belittled by your team?” Futakuchi scowled as he pocketed his phone and plopped down onto a bench overlooking the pond in Yoyogi park.

 

Akaashi sat gently beside him and overlooked the water. “Not necessarily.....though Bokuto would often doubt himself.”

 

Futakuchi sighed. “Yeah, but you guys help him to get over his mood swings, right? I can’t imagine _you_ purposely trying to make him feel bad. Or anyone, for that matter.”

 

“Maybe not,” Akaashi responded. “Does your team often do that?”

 

“Well. I don’t know. It’s like. They constantly say shit about me, and it’s like they’re _trying_ to make me upset, but at the same time, it’s just a joke to them? I don’t know. I just. I really don’t think I was ever cut out to be captain,” Futakuchi rambled, sighing in defeat and irritation. “Guess it doesn’t matter though, since I’m pretty much done with volleyball at this point. Fukiage will make a much better captain than I ever have.”

 

Akaashi listened silently, watching the other’s breath fog up in the cold air as he rambled on.

 

“Still,” Futakuchi continued. “I guess I’m kinda going to miss them. I don’t know exactly what I’m going to do after I graduate, but I know for sure that I don’t wanna sit around doing nothing like those three upperclassmen of mine. They’d come to our practice all the time, even after they graduated! And yet, they’re always calling me irresponsible and expecting nothing of me. It’s really annoying. Not like I hate them or anything. It’s just the hypocrisy and constant criticism that gets on my nerves. You know what I mean?”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded. “But I don’t think they understand just how responsible you can be,” he smiled. “It’s alright to joke around every once in a while.”

 

“Right? Being serious all the time just adds more unnecessary pressure.”

 

“Hmn,” Akaashi hummed in agreement.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, just taking in the late-winter scenery. It was chilly but not unbearable. Much more relaxing than being stuffed up in a classroom. Or a two-hour train ride. And certainly more relaxing than feeling trapped in a cafe with some creepy stranger watching you.

 

Speaking of which.....

 

“What the....fuck?” Futakuchi scoffed and peered down the sidewalk.

 

Akaashi turned in the direction of his gaze and felt his blood run cold. There, standing ominously under the shadow of a tree, was the very same man that had been following him earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN FUTAKUCHI AND HIS STUPID EMOTICONS. HE DID IT AGAIN. DELETED THE MAJORITY OF THE CHAPTER WHEN I TRIED TO UPLOAD IT. MOTHER OF FUCK.
> 
> Okay. Okay.....anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger!! I usually just come up with the story as I write, so crazy situations tend to happen....lol. I will try to resolve this "portion" of the fic in the next chapter....which hopefully I can have up soon. Until then...you'll have to suffer the unknown. (Sorry!!)  
> On another note, thank you so much for sticking with this story & for the great comments!! It makes my day every time I read them. I love seeing what people thought of each chapter! Thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> SirAsshat - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Modelicious - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto

_Make sure you’re in a public area with others around. Stay where people can see you. Stay in populated areas._

_They’re usually discouraged from doing anything if they know you’re speaking directly to someone who knows where you are._

_Usually._

 

He should have followed his own advice. Why was he so fucking brain-dead?! He should have known a park wouldn’t be too populated in cold weather mid-Wednesday. And yet, he just _had_ to check out the ‘Tokyo scenery.’ He just _had_ to let his guard down.

 

And now they were _both_ in danger.

 

He could have just had Akaashi call the police or something. But no, Futakuchi just _had_ to act on impulse. He just _had_ to play the hero. ....If only he’d been more responsible...

 

“Kenji.”

 

Futakuchi clenched his jaw and froze in fear. He glared at the figure under the tree, but his mind could only focus on his own shortcomings. His heart beat erratically in his chest, and he could almost sense a dull pain in his lungs, as if screaming at him to breathe.

 

_“Kenji!”_

 

He snapped away from his thoughts and whipped his gaze toward Akaashi, who had at some point stood and pulled him up from the bench. The look in his eyes was fearful yet fierce. Futakuchi found himself blinking back to awareness. “Keiji,” he stated, his eyes moving back to the approaching figure. “We don’t have much money,” he declared loudly, though it didn’t seem to deter the man. “Seriously, man, you’re creeping us the hell out.”

 

“I’m calling the police,” Akaashi warned and hastily stumbled back as the man charged forward.

 

Futakuchi quickly grabbed Akaashi’s upper arm and pulled him behind himself just as the man flung out his fist. Futakuchi flinched as a flash of silver advanced toward him, and on instinct, he thrust his own hand up into the attacker’s arm, changing the knife’s course. A sheering pain plunged into his right arm, but the adrenaline wouldn’t allow him to hesitate as he rammed a knee into the attacker’s stomach and pushed him off to the side.

 

Akaashi froze. Everything had happened so quickly, he wasn’t sure what _had_ actually happened. The stalker had somehow ended up on the ground. There was bloodied knife on the sidewalk. Kenji seemed to be holding his arm.

 

His mind clicked.

 

_Kenji was hurt._

 

The attacker staggered to his feet in an instant, glaring savagely at Futakuchi, and lunged for the knife. The man grabbed hold of it and swiveled on his feet, ready to stab the boy again. He lurched forward with a growl and swung his arm broadly – leaving just enough of an opening for Akaashi to intercept and tackle him to the ground.

 

The knife flung from the man’s hand and clattered to the ground some distance away. Akaashi struggled to hold the larger man down and continually scraped his knees on the sidewalk as he resituated himself to avoid the flailing limbs that persisted to jab him. This went on for what felt like forever, though he knew had to have only been a moment, before the man suddenly thumped and went limp. Akaashi stiffened before releasing the man and pulling away to see Futakuchi standing over them.

 

Futakuchi had kicked the man unconscious.

 

“Hey....” Futakuchi breathed tiredly, looking at Akaashi with eyes so soft, one might not believe he’d just dropkicked a guy’s skull.

 

A moment of silence passed between them. 

 

_That actually happened. We were seriously just attacked. And we fought. We won._

_But—_

 

Akaashi gasped and scrambled to his feet. He’d momentarily forgotten that Futakuchi had been _stabbed_. And was literally _bleeding out_ right in front of him. “H-hold on,” Akaashi stammered and got to his feet, removing the scarf he’d been wearing. “We need to put pressure on that.”

 

“But that’s your scarf,” Futakuchi exclaimed, pulling away slightly.

 

“It’s just a scarf.”

 

“But it looks expensive! Why not just use my hoodie or something--?”

 

“A scarf is replaceable, Kenji. You are not,” Akaashi stated firmly and began wrapping the garment around his friend’s arm. “Hold this with as much pressure as you can,” he ordered, giving Futakuchi no room to refuse. He then whipped out his cellphone to call for help, but he paused upon sight of the shattered screen. He sighed distressfully and tossed it aside. “Kenji, where is your phone?”

 

“My pocket......? Wha- HEY!” Futakuchi squawked as Akaashi dug in his pocket for the phone.

 

“Sorry,” Akaashi replied with little remorse, then proceeded to call the emergency number and explained the situation. It didn’t take long for the police and an ambulance to arrive for them. Futakuchi took much pride in the fact that the man still hadn’t regained consciousness by the time he was being hauled into a police car. Akaashi was simply glad they’d slowed Futakuchi’s blood loss enough that he wasn’t in immediate danger.

 

They definitely weren’t going to Nekoma’s practice later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 1, 2017   16:23 _ **

 

 

**SirAsshat**

Um, so hey. I know we’re late already, but Akaashi and I probably won’t be making it to your practice, Yamamoto. I’m really sorry dude. Just got out of surgery & doctors don’t want me to do anything strenuous so yeah.

And my battery is about to die so I’ll text you guys tomorrow.

Also, Akaashi’s phone broke.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST GOT OUT OF SURGERY

 

**SirAsshat**

Oh yeah, and I got stabbed.

 

* * *

 

 

Later the next day, Akaashi found his mind wondering as he waited for Futakuchi’s train so he could see him off. “You’re different than I had expected,” he admitted with a content smile.

 

Futakuchi blinked and turned to look at him. “Yeah? Like, good different?” he asked, and Akaashi merely smiled and pointedly averted his gaze. “Hey, now what’s that supposed to mean?” Futakuchi laughed heartily. He listened as the station announced that his train would be arriving soon. “You know.....I figured you would be a beautiful person, but like, _WOW!_ ” he exclaimed.

 

Akaashi swiftly turned away and tugged his new scarf up to hide the blush that spread across his face. “...Thank you. Um. For everything. Plus the scarf,” he spoke softly, hiding his smile behind the knitted scarf Futakuchi had bought for him from a fancy gift shop on the way to the train station.

 

Futakuchi grinned. “Anything for Keiji~!” he snickered and kept his eyes on Akaashi as the train pulled up behind him. “In all seriousness though....I’m really glad I got to hang out with you.”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded. “Me too. It was nice.”

 

Futakuchi laughed and started heading toward the train. As he stepped through the doors, he turned to look over his shoulder with a wave. “Next time, let’s go on a real date, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

He thought it would be just a normal return home when he got off the train.

 

Well......he definitely didn’t expect to see the entirety of the Miyagi DemBOIs _and_ his volleyball team to be waiting for him at the station. I mean, _DemBOIs,_ yeah. But his _team?_ They must have found out through the coach when his mom called to inform the school what’d happened. It was definitely a good feeling to have everyone waiting there for him.

 

That was......until Yahaba ran up and cuffed him on the head.

 

“Do you have ANY idea how worried we were?” Yahaba screamed, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. “WHO JUST TEXTS SOMEONE ‘OH YEAH I GOT STABBED’ AND _DOESN’T REPLY_ UNTIL THE _NEXT DAY_?! I nearly had a _panic attack_ , you ASSHAT!”

 

Futakuchi was laughing half way through the rant, which pissed Yahaba off even more. 

 

Everyone else seemed hesitant to interfere.

 

Or maybe they were just letting it happen.

 

Because of course Futakuchi wasn’t going to take things seriously. That just wasn’t a side of him he wanted to present when others were already in distress. Nah...he just laughed it off and apologized with a genuine smile. Which, at the very least, made Yahaba finally calm down enough for everyone else to get a chance to talk to Futakuchi.

 

Moniwa was practically in tears, going off about how worried they were, how proud he was, and how Futakuchi could have died....which made the latter chuckle. Same old motherly Moniwa.

 

The rest of the team expressed a variety of reactions, though it was mostly some form of surprise that Futakuchi had actually done such a thing.

 

Ennoshita expressed his worry just as well, though he of course threw in a snarky comment about how Futakuchi had only known Akaashi for a few hours and was already prepared to die for him.

 

Terushima _wouldn’t shut up_ about how Futakuchi was a hero, and thus nicknamed him ‘Superkuchi.’ He kept saying what a perfect and badass team he and Akaashi made. And of course, he didn’t even try to hide the implications. _At all._

 

And Shirabu? To Futakuchi’s surprise, he’d _actually_ been genuinely worried and even reprimanded him for not charging his phone sooner.

 

It was so touching, and he’d felt more loved than ever. He almost cried.

 

But of course, he distracted himself before he did.

 

“Okay wait, you guys _have_ to see the selfie we took!” He excitedly pulled up his phone’s images, and front and foremost was an image of Akaashi and a bleeding Futakuchi crouching and posing in front of the unconscious stalker laying on the ground.

 

After viewing the photo and laughing so hard he cried, Terushima wrapped Futakuchi in a tight hug. “Bro. This is why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one was harmed in the making of this chapter.  
> Okay, that's a lie but still! No one died!!  
> I actually almost went with a much darker route, but halfway through writing it, I just didn't like it 'cos it didn't feel like the same story anymore. So I hope this is satisfying! Just Futa and Aka kicking creep ass together. Or...creep heads, in Futakuchi's case. Also, Yahaba is actually a major worrywart & will cry and scream in frustration. Captain mom confirmed. lol
> 
> Not much of a "chat" section in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Superkuchi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Modelicious - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto
> 
> (Since Seijou’s team is more well-known, I’ll just give them chat names you’ll hopefully recognize them by.)

**_TheRealWinners_ ** **_ ™ _ **

**_ March 4, 2017   12:13 _ **

**Yahababe**

Oikawa keeps denying that I’m friends with an actual model

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

do we get to meet this model    ಠ‿↼

 

**Oikawaii**

can’t meet someone that doesn’t exist! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Yahababe**

He does though?

 

**Oikawaii**

nope! until i see proof your friend doesn’t exist! ʘ‿ʘ

 

**MattSUN**

In denial that actual pretty people exist  ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

**Oikawaii**

excuse you i exist (ʘ‿ʘ)

 

**Iwa**

Yeah, okay.

 

**Oikawaii**

TT_TT

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

rekt ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

 

**MattSUN**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**MattSUN**

( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

**MadDog**

Stop.

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

angry doggie

does the pup need a bone to chew?

 

**MattSUN**

Yahaba? (¬‿¬)

 

**Yahababe**

I swear to god

 

**Oikawaii**

i’m sure your boyfriend doesn’t like you waving around your fake model friend right mad dog?

 

**Iwa**

Who are you even directing that toward?

 

**Oikawaii**

yahaba obv  c:

 

**Yahababe**

Why would he care?? All I said was that I have a friend who’s a model.

And he’s not fake. omfg

 

**Exhausted**

who cares about your friend. all of you shut the fuck up. i’m trying to sleep

 

**Yahababe**

? Kunimi, it’s 12:30 in the afternoon???

 

**Exhausted**

exactly. shut up.

 

**Yahababe**

Okay I’m leaving but before I go, here’s a pic of Futakuchi with my MODEL friend

You know, to prove /real/ pretty people exist  c:

 

 

 

 

**_Yahababe_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

 

 

**Yahababe**

Have fun with that, Oikawa!

 

 

 

 

**_Yahababe_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

 

**Oikawaii**

okay wtf that’s not even fair

 

 

* * *

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 4, 2017   13:08 _ **

 

 

**Superkuchi**

Going to Tokyo twice in one week is tiring.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I take it the trial is over?

So what happened with that creep?

 

**Superkuchi**

Yeah.

And can you believe this? That guy tried to sue ME for giving him a concussion

**MadDogsBitch**

Are you serious

 

**Superkuchi**

I’m not kidding

 

**Taketora**

dude wut

that guy stabbed u tho?

 

**Superkuchi**

I know. He didn’t win, btw. But still. What nerve

 

**Chikara**

what was his deal anyway

 

**Superkuchi**

Well, it turned out this guy was a serial stalker

 

**Modelicious**

That being said, people have reported him following them before. And also, his ex had even filed a restraining order a couple of months ago because he became very obsessive and would threaten anyone that went near her.

 

**Yuuji**

Dude that’s wild

 

**Shirabae**

He get jailed?

 

**Modelicious**

Yes.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

So this creep basically became obsessed with you and then got angry because he saw you with Futakuchi

 

**Modelicious**

Pretty much.

 

**Superkuchi**

And he still had the nerve to try suing me lmao

 

**Chikara**

you guys used our chat history as proof he was stalking you right?

 

**Superkuchi**

Ye

That guy was gonna be guilty no matter what. Still, the whole trial was exhausting as hell.

And besides, Superkuchi never loses ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

**Yuuji**

lmao cute

On the plus side, you get to hang out in Tokyo more 

and with Akaashi  ;)

 

**Superkuchi**

ಠ‿↼

 

**Taketora**

can i hang with u guys this time

i really wanna meet you

 

**Superkuchi**

Dude, yes

Actually, fuck. Why don’t you all just come here?

 

**Shirabae**

You expect all of us to just drop what we’re doing and go the whole way to Tokyo.

 

**Superkuchi**

Exactly  :’D

 

**Shirabae**

Fine. Yuuji?

 

**Yuuji**

HELL YEAH I’M IN

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I’ve always wanted to go to Tokyo....so why not.

**Chikara**

sounds fun but what are the chances we can find a hotel last minute

 

**Superkuchi**

Pfft  Don’t sweat the small stuff!!! Just get your asses down here!

 

**Chikara**

i would rather we not sleep in the streets thanks

i dont want to risk getting stabbed

 

**Superkuchi**

Aw come on, I’m proof that you don’t need to be sleeping in the streets to get stabbed in Tokyo.

 

**Chikara**

thats not helping

 

**Modelicious**

It’s alright, Ennoshita. My house is pretty big, so you’re all welcome to stay with me.

Kenji’s mother already headed home after the trial, so he was going to stay over tonight anyway.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Oh?????

And we wouldn’t be....intruding on something, would we? ;-)

 

**Yuuji**

SHHHH I DON’T WANNA COCKBLOCK BUT

GROUP SLEEPOVER!!!!!

 

**Taketora**

HELLZ YEAH

 

**Chikara**

in that case i guess ill check the train schedule :)

 

**Superkuchi**

Hell yeah you will!  \ (•◡•) /

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I’m excited!

 

**Yuuji**

I’m gonna bring my selfie stick for some awesome pics of DEM BOIIIISSSSS

 

**Superkuchi**

Sounds fun! Now get your asses moving. Chop Chop. Don’t wanna waste daylight

 

**Chikara**

ok i just check the schedule and there arent anymore trains leaving today....

 

**MadDogsBitch**

Well there goes that

Does anyone have a license?

 

**Yuuji**

I have a motorcycle license...

**Superkuchi**

Dude, you would.

 

**Chikara**

cant seat all of us so that wont work

but if i could get my dad to drive us.....his car only seats four

so if you could drive your motorcycle, the rest of us can go in the car

 

**Yuuji**

I’m down with that

 

**Chikara**

thats only if my dad is willing to drive all the way to tokyo and back

 

**Shirabae**

Ew, I’d be stuck with Yahabutt for that long?

 

**MadDogsBitch**

I’ll make sure the ride is hell :)

 

**Superkuchi**

OR Shirabu could ride on the back of Teru’s motorcycle  ಠ‿↼

 

**Shirabae**

That....sounds really uncomfortable.

 

**MadDogsBitch**

You sure? You really don’t want to be all pressed up against Yuuji?

 

**Shirabae**

........

 

**Yuuji**

!!! That sounds fun!!!

you can ride with me until you get uncomfy

 

**Shirabae**

Sounds like suffering but okay.

 

**Superkuchi**

Don’t act like you won’t like it (¬‿¬)

 

**Shirabae**

Sounds like suffering but okay.

 

**Taketora**

u just said that

 

**Shirabae**

Just making my point.

 

**Yuuji**

I’ll get lonely if I drive by myself for that long! 

 

**Shirabae**

Never said I wouldn’t do it. Just saying I’m probably going to suffer the entire time.

 

**Superkuchi**

Suffer in your pants, yeah  ಠ‿↼

**MadDogsBitch**

lmao Is that really suffering though

I mean, he’ll be grinding up against Teru the whole time.

 

**Chikara**

he better bring some extra underwear ;)

**Taketora**

teru too just in case lol

 

**Modelicious**

Should I give you two your own room tonight?

 

**Yuuji**

hahaha  I’d be okay with that

 

**MadDogsBitch**

omg

 

**Shirabae**

........

I hate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem bois are finally gonna get together :'D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It’s been so long that the dates of this fic are no longer even close to being relevant. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Superkuchi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Modelicious - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto
> 
> Also, my wonderful friend Erica wrote a fantastic TeruShira gift fic of their motorcycle travel in this story!! Please read it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741039 It's amazing & quality TeruShira. Also please be sure to leave a comment!

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**_ March 4, 2017    15:27 _ **

 

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

What the hell is taking so looooooonnnnnggggggggg

 

 

**Chikara**

 

were on our way

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Do you have like no patience or what

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

No, not really.

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Oh come on. I’m sure you and Akaashi can find a way to spend the time, right? ;-)

 

 

**Yuuji**

 

OHOHO? 

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

 

**Modelicious**

 

I’m not sure we’ll be moving that quickly, but yes, we can find something to occupy our time so he does not bother you guys so much.

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

 

**Chikara**

 

uhhhhh teru arent you driving

 

 

**Yuuji**

 

We stopped at the cafe ahead of you :)

 

We’re gonna get some hot chocolate inside

 

you guys should totally join us!!!

 

 

**Chikara**

 

i could use some coffee

 

you guys at the one beside the mcdonalds

 

 

**Yuuji**

 

yep  :)

 

 

**Chikara**

 

pulling in

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

That’s what he said.

 

ಠ‿↼

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Don’t you have some ‘occupying’ to do with Akaashi?

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

Well, if you insist  ;)

 

 

**Modelicious**

 

We’ll be waiting.

 

**Yuuji**

We’ll try not to take too long!!!!

 

See ya in a bit!

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

“How was the ride?” Yahaba smirked as Terushima finally rode up to the curb and parked. “You guys get lost, or did you stop to fuck in a gas station bathroom?”

 

 

“Gross,” Futakuchi snorted.

 

 

Shirabu yanked off his helmet, hoping his blush could pass for heat from the helmet. “You literally laughed and flipped us off when we got stuck at a red light that you guys made it through. So yeah, fuck you for getting here a whole two minutes earlier.”

 

 

Yahaba shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said slyly and started grabbing his stuff out of the car’s trunk.

 

 

Akaashi observed them closely. It didn’t take long to guess who was who. It was pretty obvious, actually. Their personalities matched far too perfectly to what he’d seen in the chat. After seeing off Ennoshita’s father, he introduced himself and thanked his friends for coming on such short notice. “Yamamoto should be meeting us for dinner,” he informed them as they shuffled into the house. “Kenji and I baked cookies while we waited, so help yourself.”

 

“I didn’t peg you as the baking type,” Ennoshita chuckled as they walked into the kitchen.

 

Akaashi smiled. “I mostly just watched.”

 

Yahaba paused, about to pick up a cookie. “......Futakuchi made these?” he questioned, scrunching his nose in disgust. “Are they edible?”

 

“I supervised, so they’re fine....probably,” Akaashi shrugged.

 

"Hey!" Futakuchi shouted. The rest of the group seemed to find the insult very amusing, to his displeasure. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion. “And here I was slaving over an oven just to please my dearest friends.”

 

“.......It was pre-made dough, Kenji. You didn’t do much.”

 

Futakuchi gasped in mock offense. “Keiji, I thought you loved my baking! Has it been a lie all this time?!”

 

Terushima laughed loudly. “Hey man, a cookie is a cookie!” he exclaimed and gladly shoved a handful into his mouth. “And thise’re p’etty gud,” he declared through a mouth-full of cookie.

 

Shirabu lightly smacked him on the arm. “Chew your food first!”

 

“Are you his boyfriend or his mother?” Ennoshita teased.

 

“I’m his babysitter,” Shirabu stated flatly, to which Terushima whined loudly.

 

Futakuchi snickered and put on a shit-eating grin as he set his arm on Shirabu’s head and leaned on him. “Hey now, you can sit on him later when you two have the guest room aaaaaalllll to yourselves.”

 

Shirabu glared up at him. “If you don’t get off of me in the next five seconds, I’m going to castrate you.”

 

“Whoa now!” Futakuchi yelled and jumped back with his arms raised. “Look out, Yuuji bro, you might wanna be careful later when his mouth’s down th— _ERE_!” he hacked, doubling over as he held his now-injured stomach, wheezing. “You – knocked –the breath – outta me – ”

 

“And yet you’re still talking,” Shirabu mumbled.

 

“Alright,” Ennoshita intervened. “Hitting Futakuchi is fun and all, but I’m starving.”

 

Futakuchi tilted his head up from his hunched position with an irritated pout. “Oh I see, so my cookies aren’t good enough for you either?”

 

“Cookies aren’t real food.”

 

“WOW,” Futakuchi emphasized as he finally straightened himself. “So now bakery items aren’t food? Rude. Such an insult to the bakers. No more cookies for you.” He held his palm out toward Ennoshita’s face and marched off, refusing to look back. “Anyone who hasn’t dissed my cookies is welcome to follow me to get pizza.”

 

“Alright!” Terushima shouted and pumped a fist in the air. “I love pizza.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and followed anyways. “You’d think we’d get something more special while we’re in Tokyo...”

 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Akaashi asked.

 

“No...pizza is fine.”

 

“Suit yourself!” Futakuchi joked. “Now hurry up. I’m fucking hungry.”

 

They all followed him back outside after tossing their things in the house. It was cold, and flurries of snow had started to fall from the sky. Luckily, they only had a few blocks to get to the pizza restaurant. When they got there, Yamamoto was waiting by the door, singing incoherently.

 

“What language is that?” Ennoshita joked as they approached.

 

Yamamoto jumped and spun toward them, breaking out in a grin. “ _Whooooaaaaaaaaa!_ Don’t be jealous of my singin’ skills, Enno.” He stepped forward and seemed to inspect the others a little too excitedly. “It’s awesome to finally meet you guys! I’m Yamamoto Taketora, but y’all already knew that.”

 

“Geez,” Futakuchi raised an eye brow, “You weren’t kidding, Ennoshita. He is like the freakish long lost twin of your team’s baldy.”

 

“Pfft, okay well I’m gonna guess that you’re Mr. Superkuchi, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Awesome.” Yamamoto turned to the others and pointed. “The smiley blond guy must be Teru.”

 

“Got that right!”

 

Yamamoto stared down at the interlocked hands and then up at another friend’s face. “You look short and angry enough to be Shirabu,” he said, causing the others to laugh while Shirabu simply stared ahead in disappointment. “So then I guess you’re Yahaba,” he noted as the setter still seemed to be dying of laughter. Yamamoto stood proudly and grinned. “Awesome! So glad I finally got to meet you guys!”

 

“Yep, now can we go inside?” Ennoshita asked tiredly. “It’s kinda cold, and I’m hungry.”

 

“Alrighty, can do!” Yamamoto saluted and swung open the door to the restaurant. He held it as the others shuffled in and then followed them to a large booth on the far side wall after hanging their coats.

 

The seven of them ordered an extra large pizza and chowed down the moment it got to their table. It didn’t last very long, particularly with Akaashi, who seemed to eat far more than expected of a model. It was a bit of a surprise for those who hadn’t seen him at the training camp barbeque.

 

“Man, that’s so unfaaaaaiiiirrrr,” Yahaba whined, leaning back in his seat. “Why do you get the great metabolism? If I ate like that even once, I’d have to work out for days just to keep myself from gaining.”

 

“It’s a gift, I guess,” Akaashi shrugged as he picked up yet another slice.

 

Futakuchi laughed. “Hey, it’s not like we need to keep in shape for volleyball anymore, so why not just enjoy a good pizza?”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “I’d like to stay in shape for _myself_ , thank you,” he replied and sipped his drink.

 

“Right,” Shirabu intervened, “I’m so sure it has nothing to do with trying to impress your beefed up boyfriend.”

 

“It doesn't!” Yahaba retorted. "And besides, he wouldn't care if I got a little pudgy."

 

“He shouldn’t!” Terushima beamed.

 

“You’re right though. He wouldn’t care.” Shirabu agreed and smirked. “I mean, he doesn’t seem to mind your cream puff hairstyle, so...”

 

The others laughed a bit, and Yahaba stuck his tongue out and jokingly sneered in Shirabu’s direction. “Well yours looks like it was cut by a five year old.”

 

“.....That’s because Yuuji cut it a few days ago.”

 

“Yeah,” Terushima chuckled awkwardly. “I shouldn’t be allowed near scissors.”

 

“My god,” Futakuchi started cracking up. “Why did you let him do that?”

 

Shirabu sighed and stared into space, defeated. “Because he insisted after I mentioned how annoying it was that my bangs were in my eyes.”

 

“So you just.....let him?” Ennoshita asked, astonished.

 

“Well he wouldn’t shut up about wanting to cut it himself for like.....two hours.”

 

“Pfft, well it’s not _too_ bad for being Teru’s work,” Futakuchi smirked.

 

“I think it looks decent,” Akaashi agreed.

 

“I don’t get what’s so bad about it?” Yamamoto muttered in confusion. “Am I missing something?”

 

“Nah,” Yahaba waved it off. “Shitabu’s hair always sucks anyway, so there’s no real difference.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Shirabu said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Alright, alright. Enough about our damn hair,” Yahaba said and took a sip of his drink, sighing afterward. “You know what I need? Proof.”

 

A confused silence passed through the group as they watched Yahaba continue to sip at his drink.

 

“Proof of....?” Ennoshita asked.

 

Yahaba put his drink down and grumbled. “Proof of the fact that _I_ am friends with the prettiest setter ever and that that setter is _not_ Oikawa. I sent him a pic in our volleyball chat, and he literally still does not believe Akaashi is real.”

 

“.....You......send people photos of me.....?”

 

“Only to rub it in Oikawa’s face cos he’s super full of himself,” Yahaba explained. “And also because it’s kind of our team's thing to pick on each other.”

 

“Hm...okay.......” Akaashi thought for a moment. “I have an idea. Give me your phone,” he demanded and held his hand out. Once he had Yahaba’s phone, he opened the camera and held it out far enough to show both Yahaba and himself, as well as Futakuchi, who was seated between them. “Now everyone flip off the camera,” he said, as they all whipped up their fingers. Akaashi gave a side glance to the camera and gave a cocky, yet attractive smile. Yahaba had a shit-eating grin, and Futakuchi crossed his arms over his chest with both middle fingers up and stuck his tongue out. Just as Akaashi snapped the picture, Terushima leaned in flipped off the camera as well. “Good?” Akaashi asked, smiling as he handed back the phone.

 

Yahaba looked at the image, and his eyes lit up deviously. “This is perfect.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_ TheRealWinners _ ** **_™_**

**_ March 4, 2017   17:32 _ **

 

 

 

 

 **_Yahababe_ ** _sent an image._

 

 

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

Wow, look, pretty setters actually exist.

 

 

**Oikawaii**

photoshopped

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

It’s not photoshopped

 

 

**Oikawaii**

 

right cuz you just teleported to tokyo

 

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 

i would have thought the photoshop king™ could tell the difference between genuine beauty and photoshopped lies

 

 

**Oikawaii**

 

excuse you

 

i have not touched photoshop in my life

 

this beauty is natural

 

 

**Iwa**

 

Huh. You might want to buy Photoshop then.

 

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 

HA

 

 

**Oikawaii**

 

RUDE!

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

Hmmm Right. Well nice chatting and all, but I really just wanted to shove my hot friend in Oikawa’s face

 

 

**Iwa**

Figured.

 

Have fun in Tokyo.

 

 

**MattSUN**

 

But not TOO much fun ಠ‿↼

 

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 

i would definitely have too much fun with a setter like that

 

wouldn’t you

 

 

**MattSUN**

 

Idk Too bad we’ve never had a pretty setter to find out.

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

Wow guys, thanks

 

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 

cute setters dont count

 

 

**MattSUN**

 

Also, you’re our son.

 

 

**Hanasmakiyourassy**

 

and you already have a bone to chew  (¬‿¬)

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

Ugh why do I talk to you people

 

Okay well I’m gonna go hang out with the prettiest setter in existence now

 

And also those common folk I call my friends

 

I'll send you a video so you can quit denying the existence of my beautiful friend :)

 

 

**Oikawaii**

 

 i will never stop denying it c:

 

 

**Yahababe**

 

Yeah, okay.

 

Bye~

 

 

 **_Yahababe_ ** _is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is LONG overdue. I am so sorry. (It’s been over a year......what)
> 
> At any rate.....I hope you guys enjoyed this. I apologize if it’s not the same style as how I had written before. It’s been a while......and a lot of things have happened in my life recently, so writing this was more of a tiring thing just to keep my mind off of things........I’m sorry if that comes across in the writing as well. I tried. But I just sat and did like half of this in one sitting, so.....it’s getting better. I think I’ll be able to write more.
> 
> I was originally gonna make this the last chapter, but I guess it won’t be now cos I don't feel like writing the rest at this moment, but I do feel like posting, so...... I’ll actually try to write the next one soon, now that I have more time on my hands and my life isn't quite as busy.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading & please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Back at Akaashi’s house, the boys were settled in the living room. Shirabu and Terushima sat huddled on one end of the couch, the latter’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend. On the other end, Ennoshita leaned against the arm of the couch, propping his head up. Yahaba sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning back against it as he seemed to be texting on his phone. Akaashi sat in a recliner chair beside the couch, with Futakuchi lying on the floor at his feet, his arm stretched up to intertwine their fingers. Yamamoto sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

 

A large flat screen tv hung on the wall, and most of them were watching boredly as some movie played, flickering light into the darkened room.

 

Yamamoto groaned loudly. “Man, do you guys wanna play a game or something?”

 

“OOH!” Futakuchi shouted, shooting up into a sitting position. “TRUTH OR DARE.”

 

“I am NOT playing truth or dare,” Shirabu protested, glaring at him.

 

Terushima frowned and whined. “Whaaaat? Why noooootttt? Bae...”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Shirabu sighed and unhooked his boyfriend’s arms, sliding into a pretzel-style position. “I have bad experiences with that game. I’m not playing it.”

 

“Ugh, fiiine,” Futakuchi complained and fell back onto the floor.

 

“What _bad_ experiences could you possibly have with that game?” Yahaba questioned, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head up towards the two seated on the couch.

 

Shirabu stared ahead, as if recalling some traumatic event. “Tendou’s surprise birthday party for Semi during my first year,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Stripping. Lamps. Darkness....Syrup....... _Way too_ _much_ syrup,” he added, squinting his eyes as he glared at the wall.

 

A pause went through the room as the others tried to process what on earth this meant.

 

“I dunno, Kenjirou. That sounds like a blast,” Teru chuckled.

 

“Too much syrup....” Shirabu whispered, mildy shaking his head.

 

“Okay, okay.” Yahaba looked a bit disgusted. “Forget I asked. We’ll just play something else.”

 

“We should share secrets and stuff!” Futakuchi blurted from his position on the floor. “Think of it. Crazy stories and getting to know each other. Sounds fun, right?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Teru shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

 

The others had expressions ranging from weary to exhausted with life, but they all agreed anyway, having nothing better planned for this spontaneous get-together.

 

“Alright,” Ennoshita sighed. “You’re going first though, since you suggested it."

 

“Fine by me,” Futakuchi smirked and sat up, repositioning himself. “Let me see....oh! This one time when we were leaving for training camp, they stupidly put me and Aone in charge of getting everything on the bus as they went to grab snacks from the convenience store. So like, I accidentally ‘lost’ Kamasaki’s bag, and he was bitter toward me all week for it.”

 

“How....how do you _accidentally_ lose someone’s gym bag?” Yahaba questioned.

 

“.....I didn’t. There was a huge spider on it, and I accidentally hurled it into the river.”

 

“Oh my god.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

 

“And he will never know because what happens in the chat stays in the chat.”

 

Akaashi cast him a teasing look. “It technically didn’t happen in the chat...”

 

“Also!” Yamamoto interrupted. “What happened in the chat was shared in court with all that stabbing stuff, so yeah.”

 

“So that rule barely applies anymore,” Ennoshita smirked.

 

“What the hell, guys, come on....” Futakuchi whined. “Don’t betray me like this.”

 

“I won’t betray you, bro! Your secret’s safe with me!” Terushima beamed.

 

“Well if we’re talking about betrayal,” Yahaba intervened, raising his hand. “Last year, my team was playing this ongoing game of trying to dig up shit about each other. Naturally, Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew practically everything about each other already, so they teamed up against us. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki teamed up too, since they’ve been dating for like, ever. Even the first years teamed up. And I decided, hey, wouldn’t it be hilarious if I pretended to be someone else and made up shit about everyone? So I started stealing their phones and texting others. Like, I pretended to be Hanamaki and sent made-up shit to Oikawa about Matsukawa. I did this with literally everyone. I even threw in some lies about myself and fake-texted myself from their phones just to throw them off. It turned into a huuuuuuggggeeeee mess. Like, everyone was turning on each other. They all thought they’d been betrayed, so they started spilling out _actual_ info on each other, and nobody had any idea that I was behind it all. In the end, they all thought it was Kunimi. To this day, they still resent him for it,” Yahaba laughed hysterically. _“They have no idea!”_

 

“Amazing....” Yamamoto said, eyes practically sparkling.

 

“You’re ruthless....” Akaashi whispered with an expression of awe.

 

“That is literally the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard,” Terushima laughed. “Remind me to never play that game with you!”

 

“We are definitely never playing that game with him,” Shirabu added.

 

“Never,” Ennoshita agreed.

 

“Yeah, there is waaaayyyy too much shit on me already. I don’t need more made up crap,” Futakuchi said.

 

“Suit yourself.” Yahaba smiled innocently.

 

“This....” Akaashi began, “reminds me of something I did to Bokuto....”

 

“Oh boy,” Yamamoto grinned.

 

“...We had a barbeque a couple of years ago, before Karasuno joined our training camp. All of the meat disappeared within five minutes, and they had no idea who did it...”

 

“Oh yeah! I remember that! Damn Bokuto stealing all the good stuff for himself,” Yamamoto grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“...Right.....” Akaashi continued, “I didn’t want to get caught, so I started scolding Bokuto for it in front of everyone. He was too confused to deny it.”

 

“It wasn’t Bokuto?!”

 

“No...I ate the meat...”

 

Futakuchi grinned and reached up to pat Akaashi’s cheek. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

 

Akaashi smiled in response. “I try,” he said and turned to Yamamoto. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Secret’s safe with me!” he answered loudly, pounding a fist on his chest. “Just be sure to save me some meat next time! And, I uh....I have a confession to make, and I know it’s kinda late for this, but I gotta say it.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Yamamoto took a deep breath and let it out with a grumble. “I’m not Nekoma’s real captain.”

 

“I knew that already from Kuroo...”

 

“Yeah, me too....Hinata talks about Kenma a lot.”

 

“Eh?” Futakuchi made a noise of confusion.

 

“How......what?” Yahaba asked, scrunching up his nose. “I’m really confused.”

 

“Yeah, so, Kenma is technically our captain. I mean, we all rely on him a lot, and he’s like the brains of our team, but he really hates most human interaction and attention, so.....he kinda asked me as vice cap to stand in for any kind of public stuff.”

 

“He completely declined the offer to join our chat,” Ennoshita explained to the others.

 

“He gets anxious very easily, so we didn’t want to push it,” Akaashi continued.

 

Yamamoto gulped. “Yeah, so um, don’t mind? I just had to tell you guys....I dunno. I felt kinda shitty just popping into your group like that when I’m not even really the captain....”

 

“Psht, man, it’s fine!” Futakuchi smiled, giving Yamamoto a friendly punch to the shoulder. “You’re a fun guy!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! Don’t worry about it!” Terushima added.

 

“I’m okay with it,” Yahaba nodded, giving him a smile.

 

Shirabu gave a disappointed sigh. “I don’t mind that you’re here, but I’m a little irritated that this Kenma guy could get out of this but I couldn’t.”

 

“Oh, quit complaining. You love us,” Yahaba teased, elbowing Shirabu’s knee.

 

“You guys are great!” Yamamoto beamed. “Thank you so much! Even though I didn’t tell a funny secret like you guys...”

 

“That doesn’t matter, man. It can be any kind of secret,” Futakuchi reassured him.

 

“Can I tell one next?!” Terushima yelled, excitedly slapping the arm of the couch.

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Okay, so last week—”

 

“That’s awfully recent,” Ennoshita interrupted.

 

“I do something stupid every week, okay. So last week I decided to sneak into Shiratorizawa—”

 

“Oh no,” Shirabu muttered in embarrassment.

 

“So like, I spent the previous two weeks sewing the school’s uniform and making a fake school ID, right? And then on Monday, I decided to skip school and sneak onto their campus and pretend like I actually went there. And there were so many students that I honestly didn’t think they’d pay that much attention, you know? So I just acted like I went there. Even carried around a notebook. And I followed Kenjirou around. It was hilarious cos people kept looking at me weird.”

 

“No, people were looking at _me_ weird because I had some weirdo following me.”

 

“That’s only cos you were _so_ _obviously_ pretending I wasn’t there. Which was fucking adorable, by the way,” Terushima grinned, hugging his boyfriend close.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Shirabu scolded him, though the redness in his cheeks made it hard to take him seriously.

 

“Nah,” Teru laughed. “But yeah, I followed him around all day, and I hid in the bathrooms during class periods and ran away when I thought teachers were onto me. I even made bentos for us and ate lunch with him. It was great ‘cos that Kawanishi guy found us eating outside and just kind of joined us without even questioning it.”

 

“That’s because _thanks to you_ he finally got blackmail material on me, and he ate with us just to tease me with that stupid shit-eating face of his.”

 

“But he didn’t turn me in, so it’s all good, right?”

 

“No. I _room_ with him, and trust me, he teases me every fucking chance he gets.”

 

Futakuchi shook his head, listening to the couple’s argument. “I can’t believe this is the first time I’m hearing about this, Yuuji, my man.”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to save it for when we all hung out like this! So you guys wanna hear the end?”

 

“Heck yeah,” Yahaba smirked, and they all listened in.

 

“Soooo obviously a lot of teachers and students reported me cos, like, I guess Shiratori people are lame rule-abiders or something.”

 

“Watch it.”

 

“They put the freaking campus on _lockdown_ because of some ‘strange delinquent’ on the premises.”

 

“So Taichi and I had to hide him in our room all night,” Shirabu finished nonchalantly. “Which was difficult because this one,” he pointed a thumb toward his boyfriend’s face, “can’t sit still or stay quiet for the fucking life of him.”

 

Terushima chuckled. “It’s true. I really can’t. Almost got caught cos of it.”

 

The others laughed and shook their heads in disbelief.

 

“Why am I not surprised that you’d even do that?” Futakuchi laughed.

 

Yamamoto smirked. “I can’t believe you, man. Amazing.”

 

“I wish I could have seen the look on Shitabu’s face,” Yahaba grinned, glancing up to his friend, who glared back and shook his head with mild annoyance.

 

Akaashi smiled. “It’s honestly kind of adorable that you’d go that far just to spend the day with him.”

 

Ennoshita sighed dreamily. “I wish my boyfriend would sneak in and eat lunch with me.”

 

“Enno, you don’t have a boyfriend,” Teru laughed.

 

“......I also wish I had a boyfriend.”

 

“Operation find Enno a boyfriend? Anyone?” Futakuchi glanced back and forth from each of his friends excitedly.

 

“No thanks,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “ _Maybe_ I’ll meet someone in college. Speaking of which....have you guys thought about what you’re doing after school?”

 

“Huh-uh. We are not having this conversation until after you share a secret with us.”

 

“Okay, then.....I’m gay.”

 

“That’s not a secret,” Futakuchi stated, blinking. “Most of us here like guys.”

 

“Uh......okay, fine, so......last semester, Hinata and Kageyama were practicing late at our team’s training camp. This was when they were so obviously clueless about their feelings for each other......so they ended up ‘accidentally’ locking themselves in the supply closet when they were putting things away. It was exactly the kind of stupid thing they would do. Only it wasn’t them. It was me. I was sick of their shit.”

 

“Oh my god, you locked them in a closet?” Yahaba snorted.

 

“Yep.” Ennoshita sighed, looking exhausted. “I don’t know what happened in there that night, but they’ve been officially dating ever since, so....win, I guess.”

 

“You’re the real mvp, Chikara,” Terushima said proudly.

 

“That’s amazing,” Yamamoto muttered. “You guys all have such—” he yawned, “—great stories.”

 

“Yeah....it is getting pretty late though,” Akaashi noticed. “Maybe we should figure out where everyone is sleeping and head to bed...”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ennoshita agreed and stood up from the couch, stretching his arms in the air as he yawned.

 

They all got up to follow Akaashi with their things, and Futakuchi couldn’t help but snicker as he passed Teru and Shirabu. “Keep it PG in there, guys.”

 

“Eat shit,” Shirabu jeered and followed the group.

 

They each went to their own respective places, be it a guest room, a couch, or a futon on the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this whole thing in one sitting.....and man, did I have fun with it. Though it's not really a chat fic at all in this chapter....oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! Thanks!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Superkuchi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Modelicious - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto  
> _______________________________________________________________  
> SaltBoy - Shirabu Kenjirou (in Shiratorizawa Chat)  
> MiracleBoy - Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> PepperBoy - Semi Eita  
> GuessMonsta - Tendou Satori  
> BenkeiBoy - Ohira Reon  
> GoodBoy - Goshiki Tsutomu  
> SinnamonBoy - Kawanishi Taichi  
> SlimJimBoy - Yamagata Hayato  
> NiceBoy - Soekawa Jin
> 
> In case you missed it, my friend Erica wrote a gift fic for the scene of Terushima and Shirabu riding the motorcycle to Akaashi’s house!! It is amazing and wonderful! Please read it!!! Quality TeruShira content:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741039

“Kenjirou.....you know how Chikara asked ‘bout what we’re doing after graduation?” Terushima asked as he changed into pajamas in the guest bedroom he and Shirabu were staying in.

 

Shirabu glanced over from his seat on the bed as his boyfriend was pulling off his pants and switching to a more comfortable pair of shorts. He blushed, eying him over. “Yeah...what about it?”

 

“Well,” Teru continued, turning around as he’d finished changing. “I got accepted into that one college here in Tokyo....”

 

“You told me. Psychology, right?”

 

“I can’t decide between that or sociology.”

 

“Why not both?” Shirabu asked and watched as his boyfriend fell backward onto the bed, stretched across it.

 

“Yeah, maybe I can do that? That’s a lot of work though!” Terushima whined. “Aaaahhh but I guess it’d be worth it if it can help me help people.”

 

Shirabu smiled and reached over to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s blond hair. “You’re good at that stuff. I know you could handle it.”

 

“Maybe...” Terushima sighed, leaning into the touch. “It would be better though if you were with me..”

 

Shirabu sighed, staring down at him. “I don’t even know what I’m doing after I graduate.”

 

Terushima’s eyes lit up, and he looked as if he’d just thought of the most wonderous thing possible. “You should move in with me.”

 

“Yuuji....”

 

“No, really!” Teru shouted excitedly. “I’d get to fall asleep next to you every day! And wake up to see you every morning! And we could eat lunch together! I could make your favorite mac n cheese every day! And we could explore Tokyo together! And when I go visit home, you can come too, and we’d be one big happy family with all of Dad’s cooking just for you!”

 

Shirabu blushed, turning away as his hand stopped playing with Teru’s hair. “It...sounds great. Honestly,” he said quietly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Can I...have some time to think on it?” he asked, turning to look back at his boyfriend apologetically.

 

Terushima blinked, then gave him a huge grin. “Of course,” he said and grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him down onto the bed. He giggled and leaned his forehead against Shirabu’s, smiling. “And don’t feel like you have to, okay? Only if you want to,” he explained and tilted his head to kiss Shirabu. “And take as long as you need to decide ‘cos I’m not looking for apartments ‘til next month.”

 

Shirabu nodded and smiled as Terushima laughed and brushed a thumb over his cheek. “Thanks, Yuuji.”

 

The two of them stayed there cuddling for a while before deciding to actually get some sleep. Shirabu switched the bed-side lamp off and crawled under the covers beside Terushima, who had quickly fallen asleep with his arm draped across Shirabu’s lap.

 

Even in the comfort of his boyfriend’s hold, Shirabu couldn’t quite calm his reeling mind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

 

**_ March 5, 2017    1:32 _ **

 

**__ **

**SaltBoy**

Hey I need to talk to you

 

Taichi.

 

I know you’re awake.

 

You’re online.

 

And you’re nocturnal.

 

Don’t fucking ignore me!! This is serious

 

Taichi!!

 

**__ **

* * *

**__ **

**_ Tru Volleyball Idiots _ **

**__ **

**_ March 5, 2017   1:57 _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**SaltBoy**

Taichi answer your fucking messages

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

hmmmmm why?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I need to talk to you.

 

It’s important.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

what’s so important at two in the morning...

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Just fucking message me in private.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

is this about your boyfriend again

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

TAICHI

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Whooooooaaaaa What’s this?????

 

Our little Shiraboy has a *gasp* BOOOOYFRIIIIEND~?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Of fucking course Tendou would be online.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

shit.

 

i’ve ruined my blackmail material

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Taichi.

 

Fucking start digging your grave because you won’t be here much longer.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

ah.....well at least i have the weekend left to live...

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Oho~? No denial? So it’s tru then~? Kenjiiirrooouuuuuuu~~~

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

You shut the fuck up.

 

 

**PepperBoy**

 

This is a.....startling revelation.

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I hate my life.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

sorry....

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

You know I’m a biiiiiitttt offended that I as your faaaaavorite senpai did not know about this

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Good.

 

And you’re my least favorite, fyi.

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Kenjiroooooouuuuu

 

You’re gonna make me cry (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Soooo wanna tell us about this boyfriend of yours?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

No. I don’t.

 

 

**BenkeiBoy**

 

I’m also a bit curious.

 

 

**SlimJimBoy**

 

Awwwww Our little Shirabu has a love life?

 

I’m so proud

 

Though I’m still single, so....kinda disappointed I can’t even beat the kid that hates everyone.

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Good. Stay that way.

 

And where the fuck are you all coming from

 

Why are you awake

 

 

**MiracleBoy**

 

Tendou called and said we had an imporant group discussion

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Tendou......you’re at the top of my fucking hit list.

 

 

**NiceBoy**

 

What is this important discussion about...?

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Our little Kenjirou came here looking for Taichi to talk about something important regarding his boyfriend that we’re all just now hearing about~~ :-)

 

 

**GoodBoy**

 

SENPAI HAS A BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!!!!

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

are you serious.....goshiki do you not remember the blond guy that was eating with shirabu and i at lunch last week? you literally stopped and had a conversation with us??

 

 

**GoodBoy**

 

THE HOT DELINQUENT?!

 

WITH THE TONGUE RING?!?!

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

yes. him.

 

 

**BenkeiBoy**

 

 “hot delinquent” ......

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Are you for serious

 

Nuh uh

 

You’re dating a delinquent???? With a tongue ring?!

 

 

**BenkeiBoy**

 

Wait.....this wouldn’t be the “mysterious blond boy” that invaded campus, would it?

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

huh.....so you heard about that........

 

 

**GoodBoy**

 

WHAT?!

 

I WAS AN ACCOMPLICE ALL ALONG?!

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

You weren’t an accomplice, Goshiki.

 

You’re just fucking stupid.

 

 

**SlimJimBoy**

 

Is anyone else getting a kick out of this?

 

Fuck, I’ve never been so glad to lose sleep over something.

 

 

**PepperBoy**

 

I am concerned and amused....you’re dating a delinquent that broke into school?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

It’s not your business who I date. And he’s not a delinquent.

 

 

**MiracleBoy**

 

Impersonating a student on a private campus is a crime.

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I can’t stop him from his stupid ideas.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

i mean...you stopped him from turning himself in when security searched the dorms

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

That would have gotten all three of us in trouble.

 

Also, it’s not like he told me about his stupid invasion plan. I could only stop him from making it worse.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

true....

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

What on earth do you guys doooooo without telling ussss?

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

well right now shirabu’s in tokyo having a sleepover with rival captains

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

TAICHI.

 

How the FUCK do you even know that?

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

i have insider information....

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Tell me who it is so I can go kill him in his sleep.

 

 

**GoodBoy**

 

SHIRABU-SENPAI IS AT A SLEEPOVER

 

 

**PepperBoy**

 

This is unusual.....you’ve always been so against sleepovers outside of volleyball camp.

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Yeah, well I hate you guys.

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Awwwwwww~ So you love your rivals more than us?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I hate them a little less.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

....even yahaba......?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I don’t hate Yahaba as much as I hate you right now.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

screenshot sent.

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

KAWANISHI TAICHI I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU

 

 

**SlimJimBoy**

 

Shirabu using all caps gives me life

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I CAME HERE FOR HELP TAICHI. NOW I JUST WANT TO KILL EVERYTHING

 

EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE ON YOUR WATCH

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

even yuuji?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

................except him.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

calm now?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Barely.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

talk in pm?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Yes. Thank you.

 

 

 

 **_SaltBoy_ ** _is offline._

 

 

**_SinnamonBoy_ ** _is offline._

 

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

Aaaaaawwwwwwww I wanted to hear more....

 

 

**BenkeiBoy**

 

He’s obviously not comfortable talking to us.

 

**PepperBoy**

 

I’ve never seen him so worked up.

 

 

**NiceBoy**

 

I am glad Kawanishi seems to be able to calm him down.

 

Though he’s the one that riled him up to begin with....

 

 

**MiracleBoy**

 

It seems we will not be part of the discussion, so we should get some sleep.

 

 

**SlimJimBoy**

 

Aw man...

 

 

**GuessMonsta**

 

I’m gonna stay up watching anime but goodnight guysss~!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ \--Private message— _ **

**__ **

**_ March 5, 2017    2:46 _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**SaltBoy**

 

So what should I do...?

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

man idk....

 

what do you –want- to do?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Taichi....I’m asking you because I don’t know.....

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

....do you like him?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Isn’t that obvious?

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

.....did you like living with him over winter break?

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I mean....yes, but that was with his whole family.

 

And we weren't dating then.

 

This would just be us...together...it’s a bit different.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

i think you should consider it

 

you don’t have to enroll in college if you don’t want to

 

but you really like this guy, which is unheard of for you

 

and he seems to make you really happy

 

also unheard of for you

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Somehow I feel like you’re just insulting me...

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

....point is, i think you’d be happier being with him

 

learn what it’s like living with someone that really cares about you

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Taichi....

 

...Are you implying that you don’t care about me?

 

I thought we were friends.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

listen here you little shit

 

i’m trying to be a supportive friend for once

 

and dorms don’t count

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I know. I just like pissing you off.

 

Also.....thanks

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

no problem

 

and seriously, i’m sorry about telling the club....

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

It’s fine. I knew it was an accident.

 

Though you just kept going...

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

yeah i also like pissing you off....

 

and now our old team’s got your back

 

thanks to me

 

so you’re welcome

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

More like they’re shocked I have feelings and all want to dig up info on my relationship just to embarrass me

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

if that’s not true friendship i don’t know what is

 

also

 

goshiki calling yuuji a hot delinquent.....i fuckin died

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

I mean....I guess he’s not entirely wrong. Minus the delinquent part.

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

so basically the ‘hot’ part

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

Yes.

 

WAIT.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

 

screenshot sent

 

 

**SaltBoy**

 

MOTHERFUCKER

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yahaba lay on the couch in the living room, smiling up at his phone as he held it above him, illuminating his face.

 

“So yeah, none of them trust me anymore after _that_ story,” he spoke to his phone, laughing quietly with a big smile on his face.

 

A small, quiet chuckle came through the phone’s speaker. “I’m glad I wasn’t around for that.”

 

“You should be. I’m relentless,” Yahaba grinned as his stomach fluttered over Kyoutani’s content smile on the screen. “Anyway,” he sighed dreamily, “It’s getting late.”

 

“Yeah,” Kyoutani nodded. “You need your beauty sleep.”

 

“Hey!” Yahaba whisper-shouted but continued smiling. “Whatever,” he said and stuck his tongue out teasingly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. Good night.”

 

“Love you,” Yahaba whispered and snuggled his face into the couch, watching his boyfriend on the phone’s screen as he pulled it close.

 

“Love you too. Get some sleep.”

 

Yahaba nodded and ended the Facetime call, pulling his phone close as he curled up against the couch. He began to drift off to sleep, thinking of how happy he was with his life right now.......until a door slammed open and startled him out of a doze.

 

He jumped, sitting up in a hurry as he heard heavy footsteps marching toward him.

 

“Is it you?” Shirabu asked irritably as he stopped in front of Yahaba and crossed his arms.

 

“Wha....? What are you talking about?”

 

“Are you in cahoots with Kawanishi?”

 

“Who......?” Yahaba asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Ugh, it’s not you then,” Shirabu grumbled and turned, marching away. He passed by Yamamoto, who was passed out on the floor, and headed up to what he guessed was Akaashi’s room.

 

Yahaba shook his head in confusion and decided to get up and follow him upstairs. When he caught up, he stood behind Shirabu, who was standing outside one of the hallway doors, mumbling to himself. Yahaba frowned, giving him an awkward side glance that probably couldn’t be seen too well in the dark anyways. “What are you doing?”

 

Shirabu stopped mumbling and turned his head toward Yahaba. “Someone’s been conspiring with my roommate and leaking information.”

 

“What?”

 

Shirabu turned his head back toward the door. “If it’s not you, then it’s got to be Futa-fucking-kuchi.”

 

“Huh.....that sounds like a pretty sound argument to me.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“.....So are you going to open the door and freak out on him or what?”

 

“I was going to...” Shirabu whispered, trailing off. “....But I feel like Akaashi is a scary person to wake up,” he explained with a faint look of fear in his eyes.

 

“Hm...true,” Yahaba agreed, reaching out to put a hand on the door knob.

 

“What are you doing?!” Shirabu whispered frantically.

 

“ _Shhhhhhhh._ ” Yahaba’s eyes widened, and he lurched forward, looking irritated. “I’m _helping_ you, asshole. I have a plan.”

 

“A plan to _what?_ Get us killed?!”

 

“ _No,_ idiot! We’re gonna sneak up and grab Futakuchi. One of us will cover his mouth, and the other will grab his arms so he can’t resist!” Yahaba explained, running out of breath and flailing his free arm dramatically for emphasis. “Then we can interrogate him _without_ waking Akaashi.”

 

“It’s too late for that.” A dead-tired voice spoke from behind them, catching them both off-guard. Yahaba jumped and screeched, holding a hand over his chest. Shirabu whipped around lightning-quick and backed against the door. In the darkness, they could see a silhouette hovering in the hallway, barely illuminated from a small nightlight in the room the person had stepped out of on the other side of the hall.

 

“Ah....Akaashi....you’re awake.....” Yahaba said, giving a nervous laugh as his hand still gripped the fabric over his chest. “You scared us.”

 

“Yes.....” Akaashi deadpanned. “I have insomnia. And I heard you two were conspiring to kidnap my boyfriend...?”

 

“Of course not,” Yahaba laughed, now waving his hands in front of him. “We were just going to interrogate him is all.”

 

Akaashi didn’t speak but instead squinted his eyes and glared down at him, his eyes seeming to burrow deep into his soul and pick him apart. Without moving a muscle, he switched his gaze over to Shirabu, who was staring up at him cautiously.

 

Shirabu tried to figure out if the glare in his friend’s eye was truly anger or simply exhaustion, but either way, his heart was racing. _Is this what they call fear of the unknown? Or is this just me being anxious because fuck, Akaashi is terrifying._ He kept his expression composed, but he knew he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. Should he try to talk his way out of this? Explain the situation? Or...no. He leaned back more, just a bit, and cast a quick glance at Yahaba, whose nervous eyes still watched Akaashi.

 

“That seems like something he would do,” Akaashi spoke coolly, his unblinking eyes still boring into Shirabu’s, studying his every move. “Except that’s something we _all_ would do. And you have no proof it was him,” he whispered venomously, taking a step forward and reaching outward.

 

Shirabu’s eyes widened in fear, and he instantly burst into the door behind him, slamming it shut as Akaashi lunged for him. To his dismay, the lock seemed to be broken, as he struggled to hold the door closed.

 

Yahaba gasped in betrayal and joined Akaashi in trying to shove the door open. “YOU SHIT HEAD. WHAT THE FUCK. DON’T JUST LEAVE ME OUT HERE,” he shouted, pounding on the door.

 

Akaashi’s head turned toward him swiftly and smoothly, almost like an owl’s, and his still-unblinking eyes met Yahaba’s. “If I remember correctly....you’re the one who threatened to gag Kenji and drag him away.”

 

Yahaba yelped and jumped back. “A-Akaashi.....hold on a minute.....we’re friends here, come on, you know I didn’t mean that...Futakuchi’s like my best...friend.....ha..ha....” He gulped, backing away as his terrifying friend lifted himself away from the door and began to approach him. “SHI-SHIRABU, YOU FUCKER LET ME IIINNNN!!!!” he shouted suddenly, desperately lunging for the door and shaking the handle as he shoved his shoulder against it. “PLEASE!”

 

To his surprise, the door slipped open, and he began to stumble in.......Only, a hand caught his wrist from the outside. He turned over his shoulder and saw Akaashi’s unmoving glare fixed on him from the darkness, his cold boney fingers clinging to Yahaba’s flesh like an owl’s talons on its prey. Yahaba let out the most blood-curdling, in-human shriek possible, scrambling to get out of the grasp, but to no avail. He fell to his knees, still trying to scramble backwards into the doorway, practically hyperventilating.

 

And then he heard soft laughter coming from behind him. And then a large burst of laughter from the room across the hall. He adjusted his eyes to see into the darkness. And what he saw was......Futakuchi collapsed on the floor, cackling loudly......and Ennoshita leaning against the opened door, covering his mouth with one hand as he held a camera in the other, wheezing with laughter. Confused, Yahaba’s eyes drifted up toward Akaashi, whose expression had shifted to something between a smile and a smirk.

 

A pair of loud footsteps flew up the stairs, and Terushima burst into the hallway. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHERE’S KENJIROU?!! IS HE OKAY?”

 

Yahaba’s face flushed in embarrassment as he realized what had just happened, and he allowed Akaashi to pull him to his feet. He was still shaking, but he was finally able to let out a long sigh of aggravation. “Oh my GOD, you _ASSHOLES_.”

 

The others continued laughing. Futakuchi was now lying on his back, gasping for breath between pits of laughter. Ennoshita slid down to the floor, into a sitting position, as he too couldn’t catch his breath from laughing. Akaashi’s own laughter finally burst through, and he released Yahaba, stepping away to give him space. More laughter came from the room behind Yahaba, and he could only assume it was Shirabu.

 

Terushima, who had been standing there in a confused panic, finally caught on to what happened, and chuckled. “Man, they got you good, didn’t they?” he joked and stepped behind Yahaba, opening the door to find his boyfriend cry-laughing on a bathroom floor in the dark.

 

“You guys are assholes,” Yahaba pouted, crossing his arms. “That’s the last time I ever try to help _you_ , Shitabu.”

 

Shirabu, still smiling with tears streaking his face, stared up at him while Terushima hugged him from the side. “I honestly had no part in this.”

 

“That scream though,” Futakuchi chimed in, still lying on the floor. “Aaaaahhh, that was amazing. You have a beautiful scream of terror, Yahababe.”

 

“Fuck off,” Yahaba spat, rolling his eyes as he turned his glare away, refusing to look any of his friends in the eyes. “You guys nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry for scaring you,” Akaashi bowed, apologizing genuinely.

 

“It’s fine....just.....whatever.” Yahaba couldn’t seem to find the right words and just stubbornly refused to even spare him a glance.

 

Ennoshita recovered from his laughing fit and stood up, stepping into the hallway. “Sorry Yahaba. We were honestly trying to scare Shirabu....”

 

“What the fuck?” Shirabu asked, getting to his feet as well. Terushima and Futakuchi followed suit and stood up, and the six of them formed somewhat of a circle in the hallway. “Why were you trying to scare me? And....” His eyes squinted warily. “How did you know I was coming up here?”

 

“Weeeeeellll....” Ennoshita shrugged. “Let’s say I heard from a _little birdie_ that you would be coming to kill me, soooo....”

 

Shirabu’s eyes widened in realization. “You....fucking cahooter.”

 

“Cahooter?” Terushima repeated, tilting his head.

 

“He’s been leaking _group information_ to my roommate, Kawanishi.”

 

“Listen,” Ennoshita tried to explain in his ‘nice-guy’ voice. “Your friend is _perfect_ for this one role in a film I’m developing......He only agreed to work with me on the basis that I give him blackmail material, okay?”

 

“You’re both dead to me.”

 

“You’re making a film?!” Terushima exclaimed in excitement, ignoring his boyfriend’s angry response.

 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita nodded. “I’m going to a film school in autumn. I want to plan ahead for some of the films I’ll make, so I’m trying to make acting connections wherever I can. I just happened to run into Kawanishi one day.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

Ennoshita smiled. “Also,” he began, turning toward Akaashi, “You’re seriously an amazing actor! I could use you some day, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Sounds fun,” Akaashi agreed.

 

Shirabu grumbled under his breath, staring ahead with eyes that reaped murder. “I swear if you show that video to Kawanishi....or anyone.....I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

Yahaba raised his hand. “Ditto.”

 

They all had a laugh and conversed a bit longer before deciding it was probably well past time they should have been sleeping. They dispersed, heading back toward their respective sleeping areas.

 

“Man,” Terushima whispered as he, Shirabu, and Yahaba stepped into the living room. “Yamamoto can sleep through anything, can’t he?”

 

“Apparently,” Yahaba remarked. “Though apparently _you_ can’t. And gee, thanks for going straight to Shirabu instead of worrying about _me_. You know, the one you heard scream.”

 

“I didn’t know where he was, and I heard someone scream! I was worried!”

 

Shirabu frowned at Yahaba. “I was in danger too, in case you forgot.”

 

“Yeeeeaaahhh,” Yahaba whined, “But you were obviously fine by the time Teru even got there. What the heck was that anyway?! You left me to die!”

 

“I opened the door for you after.”

 

“Yeah, and I got _caught_ , and you did nothing to help me.”

 

“.....That’s because, when the door was open, I saw Ennoshita and Futakuchi with the camera....”

 

“Oh, I see, so just let me suffer alone then. Sure. A-Plus friendship, Shirabu.”

 

“Are we friends?”

 

“Well, according to Ennoshita, Kawanishi said that _you_ said you hate me less than your own teammates, _whom_ you are friends with. So yes,” Yahaba smirked, “You _are_ my friend. Whether you like it or not.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Terushima laughed and threw his arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them in to his chest for a one-sided hug. “You guys love each other,” he said, squeezing them both close until he was satisfied and let Yahaba go. He kept his arm loosely draped around Shirabu. “Sorry I couldn’t stop them from scaring you guys! I hope you can sleep alright, Shigeru.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Yahaba said, rolling his eyes and smiling. He walked over to the couch, bid them good night, and plopped down.

 

With an arm still wrapped around Shirabu, Terushima led them both back to their guest room, where they crawled back into bed. Shirabu sighed exhaustedly and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, closing his eyes. Terushima smiled contently and wrapped an arm around him, running his finger’s gently through Shirabu’s hair.

 

“Kenjirou.....” Terushima whispered. A simple hum came as response. Terushima let a happy little smirk slip onto his face. “...So.....you think I’m hot?” he asked quietly with a teasing tone.

 

Shirabu opened his eyes and tilted his head up, raising an eyebrow as he met eyes with his boyfriend. “Seriously?”

 

“It’s a serious question!”

 

With a sigh, Shirabu nuzzled himself back into Teru’s neck. “....Yeah,” he mumbled. “I think you’re hot. Happy?”

 

“Of course!” Terushima responded giddily, hugging Shirabu tighter. “That makes me really happy!”

 

Shirabu smiled and let out a breath of a laugh. “Your happiness is really cute too.”

 

“Kenjirouuuu,” Teru whined, grinning. “You’re gonna make me die of happiness if you keep that up.”

 

Shirabu laughed and pulled away so that they were face-to-face. He smiled, pressing his face into the pillow as they locked eyes. “Yuuji....I’ve been thinking....”

 

“......Yeah?”

 

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he relaxed, reaching up to Teru’s hand and intertwining their fingers. The content smile stayed, and he found himself feeling truly at home. “I want to live with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had.....too much fun writing this. I hope you like that it's like twice as long as my usual chapters! Also, sorry for any typos! I'm sure I missed some...  
> Also, you can still totally tell that I am obsessed with TeruShira and somehow always end up writing more for them than anyone else.....oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!! (really, your comments mean the world to me)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even a chat-fic anymore at this point? lmao Guess not

“Man, I am _not_ ready to graduate on Friday,” Futakuchi groaned, laying his head on the island table in Akaashi’s kitchen. The others were crowded around as Akaashi and Yahaba made a late breakfast. They appeared to be in various states of exhaustion, having lost a considerable amount of sleep due to the night’s events.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Yahaba whined, looking over his shoulder with a pout. “Ugh, I feel so old,” he grumbled as he continued scrambling eggs at the stove.

 

“Says the baby of the group,” Shirabu sassed.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Futakuchi said, popping his head up from the table. “Yahababy? What? Didn’t you just have your birthday?”

 

Yahaba turned and glared at Shirabu, then moved his gaze to Futakuchi, looking embarrassed. “Yeah.....I, uh....That was my eighteenth birthday...”

 

“Oh my _GOD!_ ” Futakuchi shouted, laughing. “You _are_ a baby! _Holy shit_.”

 

“Wow,” Terushima exclaimed in surprise. “You’re almost a whole year younger than me! What the heck.”

 

Yahaba blushed in frustration and started waving the spatula at his friends. “ _First of all:_ Why the fuck do you even know my age, Shitabu. _Second_ : Shut up, all of you.”

 

Shirabu smirked, amused by how worked up Yahaba had become. “I look for anything I can hold over you.”

 

Terushima laughed. “Yeah, he had me text Oikawa! Sorry!”

 

Ennoshita intervened, giving Shirabu a judgemental look. “Hold on. You were mad at me for trading information about you while you’re doing the same to Yahaba?”

 

“Listen,” Shirabu groaned, “ _You_ were selling in-sider group information. I’m _collecting_ information on group members. There’s a difference.”

 

“Maybe I should collect information from Kawanishi then.”

 

“No?” Shirabu retorted, looking vaguely offended. “Why are you taking Yahaba’s side?”

 

“I’m not. I’m on my own side,” Ennoshita taunted. “And I’m here to destroy you all.”

 

“Same,” Akaashi said, placing a plate of waffles on the table. “Can’t promise I didn’t poison them.”

 

“You wouldn’t poison me,” Futakuchi said, grinning proudly.

 

“I wouldn’t?” Akaashi asked casually.

 

“No, you love me!”

 

“Ah,” Akaashi noted, “But that’s all the more reason for us to die together.”

 

Yahaba paused as he reached for a waffle. “Man, I don’t trust you anymore.”

 

“Excellent,” Akaashi whispered, smiling wryly.

 

“Scary,” Yamamoto mumbled, unaware of last night’s events.

 

“Okay,” Ennoshita decided, “Akaashi isn’t to be trusted. But I’m starving, so this is worth the risk,” he said, taking a bite of his waffle. “Yep, definitely worth it.”

 

With that, the lot of them started scarfing down their waffles and scrambled eggs. By the time they finished eating, it seemed the morning tiredness had passed and they were all beaming with energy.

 

“Man, I don’t wanna go home!” Terushima squawked, practically bouncing off the walls.

 

“At least you have more of a choice,” Yahaba sighed. “Why does the train have to leave in an hour?”

 

Yamamoto snorted. “Maybe if you guys didn’t sleep in so late, we coulda done more!”

 

“I went through hell last night,” Yahaba grumbled. “I needed the sleep.”

 

“Which reminds me,” Ennoshita snickered, running out of the room and upstairs. A moment later, he came jogging back into the kitchen with a camera in hand. “I don’t know how you slept through this, but you have to see this.”

 

“You’ll never unhear Yahababe’s scream,” Futakuchi smirked.

 

Yahaba leaned over the table and covered his face with his hands, groaning as they the others all crowded around Ennoshita as he played the video. He could tell Shirabu was embarrassed too, but nothing compared to the embarrassment he felt when he heard his own blood-curtling scream, followed by his group of friends laughing hysterically both in the video and in the now. “Okay guys, you got your laugh. Are we done now?” he asked, his face flushed.

 

Yamamoto laughed. “Man, how did I sleep through that? That was one hell of a scream, bro.”

 

“Never gonna let you live this down,” Futakuchi teased.

 

“Ughhh, shut uuuuuppppp,” Yahaba whined. “At least I didn’t cry,” he said, casting a pointed look toward Shirabu.

 

“I wasn’t crying,” Shirabu retorted, annoyed.

 

“Dunno, babe,” Terushima nudged him. “I remember wiping tears off your face.”

 

“I was laughing too hard!” Shirabu shouted, his face red with embarrassment and frustration. “My emotions are confused. Shut up.”

 

“Maybe if you used them more, they wouldn’t be so confused,” Yahaba taunted him.

 

“You’re just trying to shift the focus,” Shirabu said, rolling his eyes.

 

“You feared for your life, Shitabu.”

 

“You’re _going_ to fear for your life if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

 

Futakuchi put himself between them, raising his arms up. “Ladies, please.”

 

“The longer you argue, the more likely you’re going to miss the train,” Akaashi stated.

 

“He’s right,” Ennoshita sighed. “We should probably get going.”

 

Futakuchi whined lowly and lazily draped himself around Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him. “Can’t I just stay here?” he asked, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“No,” Akaashi said, smiling as he gently peeled his boyfriend off of him. “You have to catch your train.”

 

“Aw man...” Futakuchi sighed, slipping away from his boyfriend to go grab his things from upstairs.

 

“Alright guys,” Ennoshita announced, clapping his hands together. “Go get your stuff.” He then walked out of the room to gather his own belongings, the others following behind to get theirs.

 

Within the next couple of minutes, everyone was gathered by the door with their things. Akaashi stood in the entryway, thanking them for coming on such short notice and bidding them a safe journey home. “Now get the fuck out of my house,” he finished, giving them a lopsided smile.

 

Futakuchi stepped forward and grinned lovingly at Akaashi, gently grabbing his hand and lifting it, bowing simultaniously to kiss his knuckles. “Farewell, my prince. Your knight in shining armor must venture on a quest to defeat the horrid beast known as graduation.”

 

“Oh? My knight better return alive, then.”

 

“Fear not, dear prince,” Futakuchi sang. “Your knight shall return shortly, for he and his knighthood,” he paused, glancing at Yahaba, “must search for a place of dwelling.”

 

Terushima bounced in between them, breaking the ridiculous play Futakuchi had put on. “You two are gotta move in together in Tokyo?!” he asked excitedly. “Me and Kenjirou are too!”

 

“Aw, you two are gonna live together~?” Yahaba smiled teasingly, leaning in toward Shirabu.

 

“Yes. Shut up,” Shirabu replied, rolling his eyes as he shoved Yahaba’s face away. “And why the hell are you two living together? I hardly trust that you won’t burn the place to the ground.”

 

“We wouldn’t!” Yahaba gasped. “.....Hopefully,” he said after some hesitation. “Yeah, actually, I don’t know if I could handle Futakuchi on my own, now that I think about it.”

 

“What the fuck, Yahababe. I feel so betrayed.”

 

Yahaba shrugged. “I feel betrayed by myself for letting you convince me to room with you just cos we’re going to the same university.”

 

“Well, if you guys need a mediator.....or just someone to make sure nothing is destroyed...” Ennoshita smiled anxiously, looking as if he might regret what he was saying. “I actually found a three-bedroom apartment online that I was thinking of looking at...”

 

“Really?! Dude, that’d be awesome!” Futakuchi exlaimed, patting Ennoshita on the back.

 

“Yeah....” Ennoshita sighed. “Anyway, we can talk more on the train,” he said, gesturing to a clock on the wall. “We’ll literally have to run to the station now.”

 

“Shit, you’re right,” Futakuchi startled. He quickly turned and pecked Akaashi on the cheek before slinging his back over his shoulder and running to open the door. “First one there gets an end seat!” he shouted, darting off down the sidewalk.

 

Yahaba shot after him. “You can’t even guarantee there will be end seats open, asshole!” he screamed and sprinted after him.

 

Ennoshita sighed tiredly. Casting a disappointed look at the others, he shook his head and stepped out, jogging after them.

 

That left the other four standing in the entryway. They conversed a bit longer before Yamamoto took his leave, waving and singing incoherently as he headed out. A few minutes later, Terushima and Shirabu said their goodbyes and stepped out. They huddled near the motorcycle and started talking among themselves. Akaashi stood on the front steps and watched them contently. He was more than pleased to have gotten the chance to meet his friends in person, though he wouldn’t admit it aloud. He observed the two for a few moments before heading inside and closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re all going to be here in Tokyo!” Terushima voiced happily as he sat on his motorcycle, his foot on the ground to keep it standing. “We’ll all be able to hang out all the time! This is awesome!”

 

“Yeah,” Shirabu mumbled as he climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, leaning into his boyfriend as he strapped his helmet on. He sighed contently. “I know we didn’t really do much.....but I actually did like this spontaneous trip to Tokyo...I’ve never really done something like that before.”

 

Something sparked in Terushima, and he twisted around in his seat, smiling wide. “Kenjirou, you’re a genius!”

 

“I.....what?”

 

“Let’s go on a spontaneous adventure! Like, right now,” Terushima shouted giddily. He faced forward again and turned the key. The bike rumbled and roared to life, and Shirabu instinctively wrapped his arms around Terushima.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Hmmm,” Teru hummed, staring up at the sky as he thought. “I know,” he declared and leaned forward, gripping the handlebars as he flipped the kickstand up. “Hold on,” he said and pulled onto the road, driving down the street in the opposite direction of home.

 

“Where are we going?” Shirabu yelled above the noise of the bike.

 

“You’ll see!” Terushima shouted back and laughed, continuing to drive down various streets. It took them several minutes to get to the other side of the city, and the two of them conversed at every red light as they took in their surroundings. “This area looks really nice,” Teru noted, looking around at the different businesses. “Look! An animal shelter! There are so many little shops and cafes too! That restaurant looks super fancy! We should go there some time!”

 

“Is this what you were looking for? A random street with random stuff?” Shirabu teased.

 

“Nope, but we’re close!” Teru said just as the light turned green. They started moving again, and just a couple of blocks away, they could see the gates of what appeared to be a college campus. Terushima pulled into a spot along the road. “Welcome to my school!” he announced, spreading his arms wide in the air. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s......nice,” Shirabu stated honestly.

 

Teru grinned, placing his hands back on the handlebars. “I was gonna wait ‘til next month, but....since we’re here, wanna go scout some apartments?!”

 

Shirabu blinked and let a smile slip onto his face. “...Sure,” he answered, allowing himself to be pulled along on this adventure.

 

They cruised through the area, stopping to look at every possible housing option within twenty minutes of the campus. “What do you think?” Terushima asked after they’d spent nearly two hours quickly scouring the city for apartments before they decided on one they liked. It was a nice, reasonably priced studio apartment in a safe residental area. It was further out than they would have liked, but it was still close enough that it the apartments would be filling up very quickly. So, as any spontaneous young adult would do, Terushima arranged to put down a lease.

 

“I can’t believe we just got an apartment,” Shirabu muttered incredulously.

 

“No kidding,” Terushima laughed. “Though it’ll probably be a little while before everything is all sorted out for it. ....I should probably tell my parents...”

 

“That would be wise..”

 

Terushima shrugged, hopping back on the motorcycle. “Where to now?” he asked, starting it up and waiting to hear an answer.

 

Shirabu sighed and climbled on, immediately leaning into his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. “.....Home?”

 

Teru smiled, placing a hand overtop of Shirabu’s. “Gotcha,” he said with a chuckle, and they headed back onto the road.

 

Shirabu didn’t know how long it’d been, but he found himself waking from a daydream as the cold wind fluttered through his clothes. He turned his head, laying it against his boyfriend’s back as he watched the scenery pass by. It seemed they were almost back home, and Shirabu found himself unexpectantly content just silently clinging to his boyfriend as the wind swept over them and the world passed them by. He watched the sun setting over the mountains as the two of them crossed through the familiar territory. By the time they rolled up to Shiratorizawa’s front gate, the sky had darkened significantly.

 

Shirabu slid off of the bike, removing his helmet.

 

Terushima kicked the stand down and stepped off of the bike as well, standing in front of Shirabu. He reached down and tugged the helmet from his boyfriend’s grip, setting it on the seat of the motorcycle. His hands returned and cupped Shirabu’s face. “I know you’re not a huge fan of pda,” he began, soft eyes staring into Shirabu’s.

 

Shirabu inhaled and let out a breath, stepping forward and reaching up to pull Terushima’s face toward his own. Their lips met for a brief but loving kiss before they pulled away again.

 

Teru smiled warmly, his hands moving down to Shirabu’s. “Go inside and get warm, okay? You’re freezing,” he chuckled, cupping Shirabu’s icy fingers with his hands.

 

“Okay,” Shirabu smiled, looking down.

 

“Good night,” Terushima whispered, pulling away.

 

“Night,” Shirabu whispered back and watched as the motorcycle pulled away and took off down the road. He lingered outside for a moment, not wanting this feeling to go away, before ultimately deciding it’d be best not to freeze to death while staring longingly after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I had to take it really slow there for a while because my carpal tunnel was acting up a lot...and also because I wanted to work on a one-shot that had been sitting unfinished for quite some time.
> 
> Also, I apologize for how much more TeruShira there is than anything else.....I just...I love them so much. But I promise the focus will be a lot more spread out in the Part 2 to this fic series.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Please review!


	19. Part 1 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOIN US FOR THE NEXT GEN CAPTAINS FANWEEK!!!!! August 13-19!! Help us make more next gen stuff and just celebrate their existence because they're freaking amazing and I love them dearly. Read here for more details: https://hq-nextgen.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Chikara - Ennoshita Chikara  
> MadDogsBitch - Yahaba Shigeru  
> Shirabae - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Superkuchi - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Yuuji - Terushima Yuuji  
> Modelicious - Akaashi Keiji  
> Taketora - Taketora Yamamoto

**_ DemBOIs _ **

 

**_ March 10, 2017    8:25 _ **

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

Guyyyysssss

 

It’s today

 

I don’t like this

 

I’m scared

 

 

**Shirabae**

 

You’ll live.

 

Probably.

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

Wow. Thanks for the concern Shirabu

 

 

**Shirabae**

 

You’re welcome.

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

You’ll be fine, Futakuchi

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

I don’t FEEL fine but thanks

 

 

**Chikara**

 

look we already have plans for after graduation

 

so if youre worried about becoming like your senpai and sitting still

 

dont be

 

 

**Modelicious**

 

You’ll be closer to me once you move to Tokyo.

 

But you can’t move until you graduate.

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Yea and you’ll get to hang with Chikara and I all the time

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

I see how it is, Yahabitch.

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Um???

 

What?????

 

I was being helpful you dick

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

Ya but you call Enno by his given name

 

Even though you called me Futakuchi  :-/

 

You’ve known me longer, you bitch.

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

You do realize you’re being ridiculous

 

 

**Yuuji**

 

whaaa? D:

 

Does that mean we can’t call you futa?

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

Ugh, fine.

 

I actually don’t hate that one.

 

So how about cute nicknames?

 

Like abbreviations...

 

Speaking of which

 

 

**MadDogsBitch**

 

Don’t

 

 

**Superkuchi**

 

It’s been too long

 

 

 

**_Superkuchi_ ** _changed his name to **Futa**._

**_Futa_ ** _changed **MadDogsBitch’s** name to **Yaha.**_

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Yuuji’s** name to **Teru.**_

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Shirabae’s** name to **Shira.**_

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Chikara’s** name to **Enno.**_

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Taketora’s** name to **Yama.**_

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Modelicious’s** name to **Akaa.**_

 

 

 

**Yaha**

 

WHY

 

 

**Enno**

 

i feel like this is a step backward

 

though i guess you call me enno anyway

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Yes....

 

I’m not sure I like mine...

 

 

**Futa**

 

You don’t?

 

ಥ_ಥ

 

 

**Akaa**

 

But I’ve had worse, so this isn’t so bad.

 

 

**Yama**

 

i dont hate mine buuuttt my friends usually call me tora

 

 

 

**_Futa_ ** _changed **Yama’s** name to **Tora.**_

 

 

 

**Futa**

 

Better?

 

 

**Tora**

 

ye

 

 

**Teru**

 

Yay!!

 

I love shortened names

 

they’re adorable

 

 

**Futa**

 

See? At least someone likes my genius.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

I’m sorry, your what now?

 

 

**Shira**

 

Will you all shut the fuck up.

 

 

**Futa**

 

There’s our little demon.

 

You’ve returned to us.

 

 

**Teru**

 

what’s up, babe!

 

 

**Shira**

 

This ceremony is taking forever.

 

Why are there so many students at this school

 

I hate this.

 

 

**Futa**

 

You guys started already?

 

 

**Shira**

 

Yeah.

 

An hour ago.

 

I don’t get why I even have to be here?

 

I don’t have parents to watch me graduate. This is literally pointless.

 

**Teru**

 

Bae  :(

 

 

**Akaa**

 

What time does your ceremony end?

 

 

**Shira**

 

Idk  Eleven? Noon-ish maybe?

 

Why

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Just wondering...

 

 

**Shira**

 

?? Okay....

 

 

**Futa**

 

Welp. Good luck to you all.

 

I am off to vanquish the beast..

 

 

**Akaa**

 

You’ll be fine, Kenji.

 

Good luck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shirabu was more than pleased when the graduation ceremony finally concluded.

 

He respected his teachers and classmates, but that didn’t make this ceremony feel any less pointless to him. Especially not when his fellow classmates were surrounded by proud parents and other family members. He felt like he was intruding when Kawanishi’s parents had approached them to congratulate their son.

 

So Shirabu stepped out, hoping to get away from the crowd. What he didn’t expect though was the previous year’s volleyball graduates to be waiting at the entrance of campus, along with Goshiki.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Shirabu deadpanned as he halted in his steps.

 

Tendou grinned and leaned toward him at an awkward angle. “We came to support our favorite kouhai, of course!” he said with a cat-like smile. “Where’s Taiichiiiii?”

 

Shirabu’s expression must have portrayed how _absolutely done_ with this shit he was because Ohira stepped in and apologized on Tendou’s behalf. “We wanted to congratulate you two and maybe grab a bite to eat? For old time’s sake?”

 

Shirabu sighed. “Alright. But don’t expect me to pay,” he added, joining the group as they waited for Kawanishi to join. Once the old team was together, they all went to a small restaurant they had frequented during their time they’d played together.

 

\--

 

“So Shirabu, what are you doing after this?” Semi asked as most of them had finished their meals. “Do you have a place to stay?”

 

Kawanishi chimed in, speaking casually with his mouth full of food. “He’s moving to Tokyo with his boyfriend.”

 

“Taichi,” Shirabu hissed, glaring at his friend while several of their friends ‘oohed’ suggestively. “All of you shut up, or I’ll fucking kill you,” Shirabu said, trying to tame the blush he knew was spreading on his face.

 

“So,” Yamagata leaned in, resting an arm on Shirabu’s shoulder, “Are you gonna tell us about this boyfriend now or what?”

 

“We are a bit curious,” Ohira added, gently trying to pursuade him.

 

But Shirabu wasn’t budging and instead tried to deter them with a death glare that he hoped would stop them from further interrogating him about his relationship.

 

Unfortunately, Shiratorizawa was not known for giving up easily.

 

“Shi-ra-bu!” Tendou sang and pointed at said boy. “That’s no good at all.”

 

“What.”

 

“If you’re gonna live with this guy then I, being your awesome favorite senpai, must make sure he’s good for you!”

 

“What? No,” Shirabu countered. “First of all—”

 

“He’s got a point, Shirabu,” Semi agreed, half-shrugging. “It is kind of fast to be moving in with this guy...”

 

Shirabu turned an icy glare onto Semi, and he quickly became more frustrated when the others started agreeing. He turned to Kawanishi with a half-pleading, half-pissed look, silently begging his friend to get him out of this situation.

 

Kawanishi stared blankly at him for a moment, then sighed. “It’s not your call to make,” he told the group. “Besides....his boyfriend is probably the most well-meaning person I’ve met. Definitely more-so than you guys,” he added.

 

“Oh come on, Taichi,” Tendou pouted, laying his face on the table. “Don’t ruin the fun.”

 

Yamagata groaned dramatically. “Is it so wrong for us to want to meet our _dear kouhai’s_ significant other?”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes and was about to retort when his phone dinged, informing him of a text. He paused and ignored the teasing comments they made about texting _his boyfriend._ He pulled out his phone, honestly expecting it to be Terushima, but was confused to see a message from Akaashi.

 

Kawanishi must have noticed his confusion. “It’s not Yuuji?”

 

Shirabu shook his head lightly, pondering what he should do. “No....It’s Keiji.”

 

“....Pretty boy?”

 

“Yeah,” Shirabu answered, starting to type a message back. “He wants to know my location? He won’t tell me why...”

 

“Maybe he’s coming to finish what he started,” Kawanishi suggested, a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

“Of course you would know about that,” Shirabu mumbled, typing out more on his phone. “Whatever. Guess I’m gonna fucking die,” he said nonchalantly and sent his location to Akaashi.

 

“I’ll make sure you have a nice funeral,” Kawanishi played along.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Shirabu shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “You might die when I use your tall ass as a shield though.”

 

“I’d let him kill me.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Uhhh,” Yamagata interrupted, “Sorry, what is happening?”

 

Kawanishi nonchalantly turned toward the rest of them and explained, “Shirabu’s hot model friend from Tokyo is coming to murder him after failing an attempt last week.”  


Goshiki shouted, alarmed. “What?! Someone tried to kill you?!!”

 

“It’s a joke, Goshiki,” Shirabu stated, annoyed.

 

“Okay, wait,” Tendou said, motioning for everyone to settle down. “Did he say hot _model_ friend?”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Yes. Akaashi is going into the modelling field. Why is this relevent?”

 

“So you have a hot delinquent boyfriend _and_ a hot model friend. And you never told us – _why?_ ”

 

“Because it’s none of your fucking busine—” Shirabu stopped when the door to the restaurant slammed open, instantly gaining everyone’s attention as a very recognizable man stood in the doorway.

 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Ushijima stated, addressing said person with a respectful yet questioning nod.

 

Shirabu saw _–and felt-_ those owl-like eyes lock onto him in an instant, and he suddenly felt very uncertain about the decision to send his location.

 

Bokuto tilted his head and took a couple of steps forward, letting the door close behind him. “You’re Shirabu Kenjirou?”

 

Shirabu squinted in distrust and gave a small nod. “I am...”

 

Bokuto smiled. “That’s great!” he laughed and walked over, standing near the group, just behind Shirabu. “You’re about to be kidnapped!” he said with a wicked grin and quickly hooked his arms underneath Shirabu’s, pulling him away and out the door before anyone could react. Shirabu thrashed in vain as Bokuto continued to pull him down the sidewalk and into an alley. They suddenly stopped, and Shirabu continued to kick, trying to break out of the hold. “Whoa, buddy,” Bokuto said and loosened his grip. “I’m gonna let you go now, but you gotta calm down, ‘kay?”

 

Shirabu was visibly seething with rage, but he stopped thrashing and did his best to calm himself. As promised, Bokuto released him and stepped away. Shirabu turned around to tell him off but stopped upon sight of Akaashi filming with his phone from a few feet away. “You seriously sent your _henchman_ to manhandle me?”

 

Akaashi smiled and put his phone away. “I had a feeling you would either flat out refuse or tell me you’d join _after_ your little team get-together. We don’t have time for that.”

 

Shirabu was....so very confused. “So you made a scene in a public restaurant and had some weird,” he gestured to Bokuto, “stranger kidnap me in front of everyone.”

 

“It’s...not necessarily a kidnapping.”

 

“He literally _announced_ that he was kidnapping me.”

 

Akaashi cast Bokuto a disappointed look and then turned back to Shirabu, sighing. “Sorry. But I need your help. I want to prank my boyfriend.”

 

Shirabu’s angry thoughts halted, and he stared at Akaashi in disbelievement. “....You came all the way here so you could prank your boyfriend.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...And you needed _him_ for this?” Shirabu questioned, eyeing his kidnapper, who look way too excited for whatever they were planning.

 

“No...well..” Akaashi took a breath. “I honestly just don’t feel safe travelling alone after that stalking incident.”

 

Shirabu wanted to sass him about how it was probably because it was much easier for Bokuto to kidnap him than if Akaashi had attempted to drag him away...but he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that the stalking incident was honestly a major factor in Bokuto’s presence. Still, Shirabu was irritated.

 

But at least this got him away from his teammate’s questions.

 

“Alright,” Shirabu sighed, crossing his arms. “So what are we doing to Futakuchi?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Contrary to what his nerves had been telling him, Futakuchi did, in fact, survive graduation.

 

Now he was wondering if he and the other graduates would survive the dog pile the underclassmen and their former senpai had put them when they’d met up at the gym after the ceremony.

 

Moniwa was hugging Aone and literally bawling about how much he would miss him. Kamasaki was ruffling Onagawa’s hair and yelling about him coming back to visit and hang out or something. Sasaya was talking calmly with Obara about the college the latter was going to. And the underclassmen, well....they were all crying about something with the other graduates.

 

Futakuchi wasn’t surprised that none of them were crying over him leaving or even talking with him about whatever came next now that he was graduated.

 

He wasn’t surprised when some of them only offered sarcastic remarks as a form of goodbye. Well.....he figured it was _his_ fault that this team had become so sarcastic overall.......still, it was a bit disappointing to just watch as everyone else was going to be genuinely missed...even though he was the only one actually moving outside Miyagi prefecture.

 

Not that they knew that.

 

Nobody had bothered to ask him.

 

He was just about to leave the group when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a headlock.

 

“The fuck do you want, Kamachi,” Futakuchi groaned, annoyed.

 

Kamasaki smirked and tightened his hold enough to make Futakuchi struggle against him. “Guess we’re stuck with ya, huh?”

 

Futakuchi gritted his teeth as he fought his way out of the headlock. “Uh, no....Enno and Yaha are the ones that’ll be stuck with me,” he said and managed to wriggle free as Kamasaki’s hold slacked, jumping back to avoid getting caught again.

 

“Who?” Kamasaki asked, giving him a bewildered look.

 

The others must have heard because several of them approached the pair and seemed to be wondering what was going on. It wasn’t often those two stopped wresting to hold a civil conversation, so they figured something was up.

 

“What’s going on?” Moniwa asked worriedly.

 

“Nothing,” Futakuchi answered with a shrug. “What’s up?”

 

“Don’t divert this, you asshole,” Kamasaki yelled and started rolling his sleeve up, threatening to fight him again.

 

“Divert what?” Moniwa asked, confused and even more worried than before. “Somebody please explain _–_ without fighting!” he addest hastily.

 

“He said some Enno and what? Yaya? Would have to put up with him instead of us.”

 

“It’s Ya- _ha_ ,” Futakuchi correctly snarkily. “And yes. I’m rooming with my friends. Karasuno and Seijoh’s captains.”

 

“Rooming?” Sakunami asked.

 

“With people from our two greatest rival teams?” Sasaya asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Futakuchi-senpai, are you going to college?!” Koganegawa asked in such a shocked demeanor that Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

 

“Yes,” he practically hissed. “I am. Why is that so surprising?”

 

“Uh...” Onagawa spoke up. “Because you’re Futakuchi,” he answered with a lazy smirk, expecting the usual offended squawk in response. Instead, Futakuchi looked very resigned and done with this conversation.

 

“Whatever,” he retorted and turned to leave. “Don’t expect me to visit!” he yelled over his shoulder as he left through the doorway. “Y’all suck!”

 

Futakuchi had barely taken two steps out of the building when he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a very familiar and unexpected man standing on the sidewalk ahead. In his confusion and excitement, his mood did a complete one-eighty. “Ah- Wha—Keiji? How?? What???” He fumbled with his words as he approached Akaashi, who was smiling contently, as if it were perfectly normal to be waiting outside of Datekou’s volleyball gymnasium hours from his own school. “How long have you been here?”

 

Akaashi shrugged. “About fifteen minutes.”

 

“Oh god,” Futakuchi said apologetically. “Sorry.”

 

His boyfriend laughed softly, shaking his head and stepping toward him. “I didn’t mind. Just wanted to surprise you,” he said glancing behind Futakuchi. “Although I’d hoped we could be...alone,” he said, flicking his eyes back to Futakuchi’s.

 

Futakuchi turned to see his team exiting the building and approaching the pair. His annoyance returned at the sight of them, and he was very tempted to just grab Akaashi and walk away. But he knew Akaashi was too respectful to be rude to strangers, so Futakuchi settled for sending his team a pouting glare. “What do you guys want?”

 

Sasaya bumped Onagawa with his elbow, nudging him forward.

 

Onagawa rolled his eyes and sighed, then met Futakuchi’s eyes with a sincere look. “Sorry I’m such an ass.”

 

Moniwa nodded. “I’m sorry we reacted that way,” he apologized, running a hand through his hair nervously. “You never said anything about going to college, so we just assumed you were staying here...”

 

Futakuchi crossed his arms, shrugging. “It’s not like anyone asked what I was doing.”

 

“Sorry..”

 

“Whatever. Don’t worry about it,” he replied, waving it off. “I’m not that mad.”

 

Kamasaki grunted in disagreement. “Quit it with your bullshit already. You were clearly pissed.”

 

“I’m _always_ pissed.”

 

“No, you’re always a little _prick_. Not a passive aggressive,” Kamasaki gestured to Futakuchi, “whatever the fuck this is.”

 

Futakuchi strongly resisted the urge to punch Kamasaki, and he quite literally had to bite his tongue to keep any sassy remarks from vocalizing themselves. After what seemed like much struggle to not start an argument, Futakuchi managed to take a deep breath and face the others calmly. “Fine. I was and _still am_ pissed. And the longer you continue to bother me right now, the longer I _will_ be pissed. So I’m going to leave, and I’ll talk to you _later_ ,” he stated as coolly as possible and turned on his heel, not giving his friends any chance to respond as he instinctively slipped his hand into Akaashi’s and walked off without a single glance back.

 

He felt terrible. He honestly did. But he just couldn’t handle this up and down emotional rollercoaster that was going on today. He couldn’t handle _really_ confronting his teammates about how awful they made him feel. He didn’t want to be that guy. But now he just felt like an asshole. Not only had he said that to them and walked away, but he just pulled Akaashi along with him without asking what _he_ wanted to do.

 

If Futakuchi thought he hated himself before, now he was really feeling it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized after making it out of the others’ view. “That was just...really bad timing,” he sighed and dropped his boyfriend’s hand.

 

Akaashi watched him thoughtfully for a moment, then slid his hand back into Futakuchi’s. “Are you alright?” he asked in a quiet tone.

 

Futakuchi sighed again, letting his shoulders drop. “No,” he answered honestly. “But I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.”

 

“Okay,” Akaashi said, understanding. “.....Are you up for a surprise?”

 

Now _that_ got Futakuchi’s attention. “A surprise? But weren’t _you_ the surprise?”

 

A playful smile crossed Akaashi’s lips, and he gently guided his boyfriend more into the open space. “Yes, and no,” he said and let his fingers fall away from Futakuchi’s. He reached up to his jacket, flipping the collar to reveal some sort of communication device. “We’re a go,” he spoke into it and gave Futakuchi one last smile before taking several steps away.

 

A static voice replied through the device. _‘Copy that.’_

 

Futakuchi was about to ask what the fuck was happening when – - he suddenly felt several stinging pains all over his body. He squawked in alarm and flailed in ridiculous motions, trying to block whatever was pelting him. He could see spots of color dripping from his clothes. He tried to run, but in every direction only came more fire.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he rapidly swore as he sprinted away in one direction, only to be fired on from where he was heading. He switched his course and started heading toward a tree. “Shit! Ow!” he yelled as more paintballs pelted him in his back and calves. He was just a few feet from the shelter of the tree, but someone jumped out from behind it and shot at him. Futakuchi tried to stop and dodge but slipped on the now-paint-covered grass, slamming onto his back. _“WHY?!”_ he shouted loudly, throwing his arms into the air only to let them fall back to the ground as he seemed to give up.

 

Futakuchi stayed lying on the ground and pouted as his attackers surrounded him, each looking _very_ amused.

 

Yahaba snickered, extending his arm down to help him up. “Sucks to be on the receiving end of pranks, doesn’t it?”

 

Futakuchi accepted the help and got to his feet. “No shit. Ouch.”

 

Terushima hooked his arm around Futakuchi’s shoulders, not caring about smearing paint on his own clothes. “Sorry man! This was fun though, right?”

 

The prank victim laughed. “I mean, honestly, I’m proud of you guys. This was an amazing prank?? Like, what the heck. Usually I’m the one plotting this shit.”

 

“You have your boyfriend to thank for that,” Ennoshita said, gesturing to Akaashi, who was now approaching them from wherever he had slinked off.

 

Futakuchi smiled. “My prince planned this all just for me?”

 

Akaashi returned the smile. “Just wanted you to know what to expect if you’re going to date me.”

 

“Oh my god, Keiji.....you are a dream come true.”

 

Shirabu scrunched his nose in disgust. “Is pranking normally considered romantic?”

 

“I don’t think it is,” Yahaba shook his head, amused by Futakuchi’s odd fantasies.

 

“I think it’s fun,” Terushima added to their little side conversation.

 

Shirabu gave him a look. “Please don’t do this.”

 

“Nah, babe, you and I will be the ones pranking everyone else.”

 

“In that case, I’m in.”

 

Yahaba looked offended by the couple’s conversation. “Um, no. I do not even _want_ to know what kind of pranks you two would plot.”

 

Futakuchi leaned in and smirked. “Oh, if you think they’ll be bad, just wait ‘til Keiji and I start plotting against you.”

 

“Please, no.” Yahaba looked as if he dreaded the inevitable.

 

“Please, yes!” Bokuto shouted, shoving himself into the group’s circle. “Pranks? That sounds fun! I want in!”

 

Futakuchi whirled around, puzzled by the stranger’s presence. “Who....?” he trailed off, his eyes flicking over Bokuto’s body. “Dayum. You’re beefier than a Big Mac! You put Kamachi to shame.”

 

Akaashi stepped in with a placid smile. “While Bokuto-san is very well built, I would appreciate if my boyfriend didn’t ogle my ex’s body,” he teased.

 

Futakuchi’s eyes widened and he looked at Akaashi, pointing a thumb at Bokuto. “This is your ex? This guy?” He turned back to Bokuto, seeming perplexed. “Damn Keiji, what the heck do you see in _me?"_

 

“A tall, sassy dork,” Akaashi answered honestly, causing the others to laugh. He smiled, knowing he would sound cheesy but continued anyway. “.....A dork that cares a lot more about others than for himself....and needs to learn how to love himself too.”

 

Futakuchi, being the dork that he was, couldn’t keep the couple of tears from slipping down his cheeks. He wiped at his face, but it only resulted in smearing paint on it. “Damn it, Keiji, you know I’m a sucker for cheesy shit. And my god, this was the best prank. Now I look like a fuckin’ rainbow all over.”

 

“With your gay ass, you were already a rainbow all over,” Ennoshita remarked.

 

“Oh yeah?” Futakuchi smirked and scooped a glob of paint off of his uniform, bitch-slapping it onto Enno’s face. “Who’s the rainbow now, bitch?”

 

“Oh, you did not just do that,” Ennoshita gaped.

 

“Oh, I definitely did. What’cha gonna do about it?”

 

A mischievious glare went through Ennoshita’s eyes, and a devilish grin crossed his face. He held up the paintball gun he’d been holding. “You wanna go?”

 

“On a date?” Futakuchi responded jokingly. “No thanks, I’m taken,” he said and reached over, grabbing the gun from Yahaba’s hands and pointing it at Ennoshita’s chest.

 

Shirabu, Terushima, and Bokuto held up their own guns, preparing for an all-out battle.

 

Yahaba fidgeted, looking around for an escape, as he was no longer armed and didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire.

 

Akaashi ran a hand through his hair, looking very disappointed. “Please don’t start shooting each other,” he pleaded. “We were careful not to aim anywhere near your head, Kenji, but if this gets too reckless, someone could lose an eye. We don’t have goggles.”

 

“Damn it,” Terushima pouted. “Why didn’t we bring goggles?”

 

“Because it wasn’t supposed to turn out like this,” Shirabu replied.

 

“Sorry guys,” Ennoshita said, rolling his eyes. “Be glad I at least brought the guns. Otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to shoot this asshole,” he smirked, gesturing to Futakuchi.

 

“Sorry to ruin the fun,” Akaashi apologized, bowing his head in thanks that they had actually listened to him.

 

Futakuchi smiled. “My prince, you could never ruin the fun,” he said sweetly and then lunged himself at Akaashi, pulling him into a hug. He grinned wickedly, casting the others a side look before jumping off of his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Yahaba, then Ennoshita. He caught Shirabu before he could run and hugged him tightly before moving onto Terushima, who gladly hugged back, despite the paint. Futakuchi pulled away, looking at the colorful group. “Hey, I’m just spreading the rainbow,” he laughed. “Don’t look so annoyed.”

 

“I should have known this prank would backfire,” Shirabu groaned, trying to brush the paint off of his now-stained white uniform.

 

Yahaba frowned, picking at the paint in his sweater-vest. “This is never gonna come out, you know.”

 

“Psht,” Futakuchi chuckled. “You thought it would come out of mine when you guys _ambushed_ me? Nah, I’m just returning the favor. Y’all have no right to complain.”

 

“Y’all,” Ennoshita repeated teasingly.

 

Akaashi smiled at the group. “At least we didn’t have to endure the pain of being shot.”

 

“True that,” Terushima nodded, pulling his friends in for a hug. “But I’ll accept any and all friend hugs, thank you!” The group of them was trapped in a messy, colorful hug, but they put up with it.

 

When they broke apart, Ennoshita started stepping away. “I’ll go get the camera and the bag for the paintball stuff,” he said, running off.

 

“Camera?” Futakuchi asked.

 

Yahaba gave him a look. “What, you thought he would pass up an opportunity to film this?”

 

Futakuchi laughed. “Nah, I should have expected that, honestly.

 

Bokuto stepped in, patting Akaashi on the back excitedly. “Akaaaaaashi!! You’ve got a fun group of friends!”

 

“I do,” Akaashi replied.

 

Bokuto nodded proudly and turned toward Futakuchi. “So you’re the guy that took a knife for Akaashi, huh?”

 

Futakuchi flinched, feeling a bit awkward. “Uh—I mean. Yeah? WhaAH—” he yelped when Bokuto suddenly wrapped him in a bear hug, practically squeezing the life out of him. “Buddy,” he wheezed. “Please, I can’t breathe,” he said, tapping Bokuto’s back until he was released. He gasped for air, being far more dramatic than necessary. “My god, you’re strong.”

 

Bokuto grinned, placing his hands on his hips. “Sorry, bro! I’ve been wanting to hug you for a long time!” he exclaimed. “And also, I wanted to join your rainbow party!” he yelled, spreading his arms wide to reveal the colorful paint now splattered all over him.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “What he means to say is ‘thank you’ for, you know,” he shrugged, “helping me defeat that creep.”

 

“For saving my best friend!” Bokuto corrected. “And risking your life. You’re my honorary bro now.”

 

Futakuchi blinked, feeling incredibly happy. “That’s so.....wow, I mean, thanks!! But.....don’t you mean...I’m your honorary _bro_ kuto?”

 

“Oh my god!” Bokuto shouted, his eyes managing to widen further. “That’s perfect!” He slapped Akaashi on the back again. “Please keep him. My brokuto. BROkuto! How have I not thought of this before? I have to tell Kuroo,” he whispered to himself in amazement.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes yet again and ignored his friend who was now excitedly yelling into his cellphone. He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. “Glad to know you’ll get along. He can be a bit of a handful.”

 

Futakuchi chuckled, stepping forward. “I can be a handful too, y’know,” he said, placing a kiss on Akaashi’s lips.

 

“I know,” Akaashi said, kissing him again.

 

“GAAAAAAAYYYYYY” Yahaba called to them.

 

“Get a room,” Ennoshita teased them as he returned with his things and started packing the paintball equipment away.

 

“No pda on school property, ya nasties,” Yahaba continued.

 

“Gross,” Shirabu stated.

 

“That was the gayest kiss ever, I swear,” Terushima laughed. “All covered in rainbow paint and shit.” He turned toward Shirabu and grinned.

 

“No, we are not making out in a public space while covered in paint.”

 

“Awww, but it would be fun.....”

 

“Let him live, Shirabu!” Yahaba yelled.

 

“Kiss him!” Futakuchi demanded. _“Join us! Join us! Join us!”_ he chanted.

 

“I don’t _want_ to join you! Besides, we’re still on school property, in case you forgot.”

 

Ennoshita intervened. “Pretty sure paintball isn’t allowed on school property....non-students aren’t either, for that matter. We’re already breaking the rules, so you may as well,” he explained, shrugging.

 

Futakuchi thought for a moment. “Yeah, wait a minute. Where did you guys even get paintball guns? I thought they weren’t legal here?”

 

“I think they are...”

 

“You _think_?”

 

“I mean....probably. I don’t know.”

 

“Either way,” Shirabu spoke up, “We should probably get going before we get caught.”

 

“It’s not like they can expel me at this point,” Futakuchi snorted. But he startled at the sound of a cough from outside their little circle.

 

“What on earth happened here?” a worried voice spoke from behind the group, and they all turned to see Moniwa and the other Datekou volleyball members staring at them in bewilderment.

 

Futakuchi pushed himself through his friends and stood between them and his approaching team, waving his arms in surrender. “I can explain.”

 

“The fuck happened to you?” Kamasaki snorted, giving him a weirded-out look.

 

 _Of course,_ Futakuchi thought, already feeling himself getting pissed. _For once, I tell them to leave me alone, and they come right back to ruin everything._ He opened his mouth to make some sort of retort but was cut off by his underclassman’s yell.

 

“You can kiss other guys?!” Koganegawa shouted in surprise, his expression being very confused, as if this were a concept he had never even considered.

 

And Futakuchi was completely thrown off by the question. All of his anger dissipated, and he was very _very_ confused...and a bit frightened. “Uh.......What? How long...were you guys standing here.....?” he asked carefully.

 

“Long enough,” Sasaya teased, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

 

“I’m sorry we spied,” Moniwa apologized, bowing lowly. “After you left...we thought we heard you yelling from the direction you went, so...”

 

“Not sure what happened before, but we totally saw you fall on your ass. It was great,” Kamasaki joked, laughing hysterically at the memory.

 

“Great....” Futakuchi trailed off, feeling uneasy. “So...you saw everything after that....?”

 

“We did,” Obara answered awkwardly.

 

Futakuchi didn’t hide how uncomfortable he was in this situation. He wasn’t really sure what to say....or what _they_ thought of it. He was honestly kind of hoping he could keep this from them. But it was too late now. They’d definitely seen him kiss Akaashi. He tried to think of some way to convince them that what they’d seen hadn’t actually been what they’d seen.....but his mind seemed to be malfunctioning. He just sputtered a bit and tried to laugh it off. “Right....well then.....bye,” he said a bit robotically and turned on his heel, about to head back to his friends. But Aone stuck his arm out across his chest, effectively stopping him from going any further.

 

“Stay,” Aone stated flatly.

 

Futakuchi cast him a betrayed glance and sighed heavily, turning back to the team. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side, trying to use his resurfacing anger to mask every other emotion flowing through him in that moment.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t working.

 

“Cut the crap,” Kamasaki ordered. “We don’t care about your sexuality, dumbass.”

 

“What he means to say,” Moniwa cut in, gently shoving Kamasaki away, “Is that we’re completely okay with it, and we’re sorry we found out this way.”

 

“And also,” Sasaya stepped forward and nudged Futakuchi. “That man of yours is one hell of a looker,” he teased, once again wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “My pan ass is jealous.”

 

“My bi ass is kinda jealous too,” Onagawa stated blankly. “Seriously, how’d you manage to get that guy? Damn.”

 

“He’s really really pretty,” Sakunami blushed, staring at Akaashi from a distance.

 

And now Futakuchi just felt embarrassed. “Oh my god, shut up,” he whined as he continued to be teased. But he couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Not only were they okay with him dating a guy, but.....he had no idea there were more lgbt+ members on his old team. “Don’t even think about stealing my boyfriend, you assholes.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Koganegawa repeated, blinking repeatedly. “I don’t understand....You’re dating another guy?? You can do that???”

 

A beat of silence passed over them, and Futakuchi burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Kogane, do you live under a fucking rock?!”

 

“What? No?? I live in a house!”

 

Futakuchi laughed more, and many of the others joined him.

 

Moniwa looked tired but politely explained to Koganegawa about different sexualities. A light lit up in Kogane’s eyes, and he appeared to understand, but whether or not he actually did was uncertain.

 

“Ooohhhhhhhh, okay!” Koganegawa said, nodding firmly. “Got it. Cool!”

 

Futakuchi calmed down from his laughing fit and shook his head. “My god....going into your third year, and you didn’t even know gay people existed.”

 

“Don’t make fun of him, Futakuchi,” Moniwa scolded. “Anyway,” his expression changed. “We’re really sorry about...everything. I hope you’ll still want to talk to us after you leave for college.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you idiots when I go to Tokyo,” he promised, waving it off.

 

“TOKYO?!” Koganegawa exlaimed, looking shocked.

 

“Yep. Tokyo.” Futakuchi spread his arms and gave them all a devilish smile. “What? No hugs before I leave? Ya might not see me for a while.” They all backed away at the sight of his paint-covered clothes, and he took matters into his own hands and chased some of them around a bit. Ultimately, he ended up slapping some paint on all of their faces as his own strange, annoying form of ‘goodbye.’

 

He cackled as he ran back to the Dem Bois group, urging them to leave before Kamasaki chased him down.

 

“Later fuckers!!” he yelled over his shoulder as he and the others left the area. “Man, that was fun,” he said after they got a good distance away. “Though honestly, my mom’s probably gonna be pissed about the paint on my uniform,” he laughed.

 

“Oh, she already knows,” Akaashi admitted, smiling. “I asked her permission beforehand.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Not even kidding,” Akaashi said, laughing softly.

 

“Pfft. Of course she’d be okay with you guys doing this to me. Dammit, mom,” Futakuchi complained jokingly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Seriously though, guys, this was great. I’m gonna have trouble thinking of how to get you back.”

 

“You always have trouble thinking,” Shirabu quipped, smirking.

 

“Hey, fuck you,” Futakuchi responded and shoved his shoulder.

 

The others laughed, and the group carried on as they continued walking, ignoring the stares of everyone they’d passed.

 

“We look ridiculous,” Yahaba noted.

 

“Yep,” Ennoshita agreed. “Hold up,” he said, stopping to dig out his phone. “Teru, you have your selfie stick on you?”

 

“Heck yes!”

 

Shirabu turned to him. “Why do you carry that around?”

 

“You never know when you need an awesome new selfie!”

 

“....kay..”

 

Terushima dug the selfie stick out of his jacket and handed it over to Ennoshita, who attached his phone and held it up in the air.

 

“Get over here, guys. You too, Bokuto,” Ennoshita added as everyone crowded around him.

 

“Now everyone say _Dem Bois_ ,” Terushima shouted, posing for the camera.

 

“Dem boiiiiiiiissssss~!” Futakuchi sang.

 

“Dem bois,” Yahaba giggled, grinning.

 

“Dem bois,” Ennoshita and Akaashi said in unison.

 

“Them boys?” Bokuto said questioningly, tilting his head.

 

“No,” Shirabu stated, just before the phone flashed a photo.

 

Ennoshita pulled the phone down to look at the photo. “Oh my god, Shirabu is giving Bokuto the most judgemental look. I love this.”

 

“Ha!” Futakuchi snorted. “Captured his natural state.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s just his normal face at this point,” Yahaba teased, nudging Shirabu.

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “I’m not denying that statement. I’m always judging you idiots.”

 

“I’m sending this to Kawanishi,” Ennoshita said and started typing on his phone.

 

Shirabu let his shoulders drop, feeling no point in trying to stop him.

 

Terushima wrapped his arms around Shirabu, lying his head on the other’s shoulder. “We should have a sleepover part two this weekend!”

 

“Too soon,” Yahaba said, shaking his head with fear in his eyes.

 

“Well,” Akaashi began, “Bokuto and I are staying at Kenji’s place.”

 

“You are?” Futakuchi asked, surprised.

 

“We asked your mum ahead of time!” Bokuto exclaimed, grinning as he pat Futakuchi on the back. “So we’ll be bothering ya this weekend! Sorry!”

 

Futakuchi smiled. “Nah, man. I’m always glad to spend time with my prince,” he said, sliding his hand into Akaashi’s.

 

“You guys are adorable,” Bokuto said, gushing at the two of them. “Make him happy, my brokuto. If you don’t....well, you’ll be answering to me.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Futakuchi stated proudly.

 

“Cute,” Yahaba mocked them. “Anyway, I’m gonna walk the rest of the way myself. I told Kentarou I’d meet him after this.”

 

“D’awwww, does our little Yahababe have a date?”

 

“Shut up,” Yahaba giggled. “We’re just having dinner at my place. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” he said, waving them off as they all said their goodbyes.

 

“Welp,” Terushima sighed, still hugging his boyfriend. “We’ve got a long day of moving Kenjirou’s stuff out of the dorms tomorrow, so we should probably get going too!”

 

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow. “Man, you have to move your stuff to Yuuji’s and _then_ move both of your stuff all the way to Tokyo next week? That sucks.”

 

Shirabu shrugged. “I don’t own that much, so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

 

“But you’re gonna own more,” Teru announced, letting go of Shirabu to put his hands on his hips in a proud stance. “Cos we’re going shopping for stuff for the apartment this week!”

 

“We are?”

 

“Yep! Mom and Dad insisted. My bro and sis are gonna help too.”

 

“That’s nice of them...”

 

“Oh! And Dad said he’ll cook a bunch of food for us to take when we move in, that way we don’t, like, starve while we’re trying to settle in or whatever.”

 

“Your dad sounds nice,” Futakuchi commented, a calm smile on his face.

 

“He’s the best!” Terushima grinned. “Anyway, we’re gonna get going! See you guys some time tomorrow?”

 

“You bet!” Futakuchi saluted him, watching the couple leave down the street. He turned to Ennoshita. “You heading off too?”

 

Ennoshita shrugged. “I don’t have any place to be at the moment.” He patted the bag he’d been carrying. “I figured something like this would happen though, so I brought extra clothes to change into.....Would it be alright if I changed at your place...? Probably best I don’t go home looking like a rainbow..”

 

“Yeah, man, that’s fine.” Futakuchi nodded. “Let’s goooooo~!!” he sang excitedly and tugged Akaashi in the opposite direction they’d been going. Ennoshita and Bokuto followed along.

 

And thus marked a new beginning for Dem Bois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it....that's the end.....of this part, at least!! 
> 
> I will be writing a part 2 in which they all live in Tokyo. It'll be a blast. Not sure when I'll get that one started though, but Part 2 along with several side fics belonging to this story's universe will be posted in my "Dem Bois" series. So please subscribe/bookmark the series if you want to continue reading more!!! I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> The next gen guys......I love them so much. They're probably going to be the majority, if not everything, that I write from now on.  
> And I promise that part two will also have more characters and ships and all that.....it'll be a blast, I hope.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! And please review! Let me know what you thought!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with chat fics, and especially anything revolving around the 2nd gen. captains.


End file.
